The Girl With The Purple Giraffe
by Flamekat
Summary: Cat had a crush on Robbie. No. She was in love with Robbie, only he didn't realise. When Cat's mom pushes her over the edge, she finds herself living with Robbie. But she's confused. Will flirting make Robbie realise? Or does it take more than a hug to make the boy with the puppet love you?
1. Problems

"You got in?" Mom and Dad both yelled excitedly at the same time, Mom immediately hugged me.

"My baby boy…" she sniffed, "…going to Hollywood Arts"

I wriggled away from her, rubbing my neck awkwardly, "Yeah, yeah. It's not that big a deal"

"It is too!" Mom replied, a little childishly, she always got so happy for me over the slightest achievement, "Loads of kids from that school go onto be big stars!" her eyes were shining.

"Doubt I'll be one of those lucky ones" I replied, folding my arms, "I'm going to go play X Box" I shuffled back into my room.

I practically live in my room now.

Mom and Dad…they can tell I'm a loser. From the friends I bring over sometimes.

We all go to Science Club together.

They go because they enjoy science.

I go because apparently I'm gifted at it and have to go.

But I'm not that great at saying no.

I'm not really that great at anything.

Being gifted in science doesn't make you awesome and it definitely doesn't get you a cute girlfriend.

And I should know, I've probably broken the world record for the most humiliating rejections ever.

Being stood up.

Having the girl you like encourage everyone to stand on tables and laugh at me every time I entered the room for a whole week.

I didn't do anything.

I said I was a loser.

Not a tell-tale.

Ryan says that loads of girls like science geeks, that's why he goes to science club, for the girls.

But then Ryan, even though he's my best and one of my only friends, he has no clue when it comes to girls.

The greasy hair look does not get you a girlfriend.

I'm not much better myself though.

Curly black hair, glasses and an embarrassing lack of muscle.

I'm Robert Shapiro.

People call me Robbie, well I tell them to. I usually get Curly Sue instead.

I can't imagine that Hollywood Arts will be much better.

I'll probably still be the weird kid. The shy kid. Science Club geek.

The only dates I've been on are with my Mammaw's friend's daughters.

And one of them was nine.

I sighed deeply and focused on the game on the screen

Grand Theft Auto.

I'm totally addicted to violent games.

I'm awesome at beating people up in games.

It's just in real life, and then I have a problem. I glanced sideways at the weight set that Dad got me last Christmas.

I've used it once, but I had to go to A and E because I dropped a weight on my foot and broke my toes.

There was a screech and then a muffled scream as I ran someone over with my newly stolen car.

Oh right, I talking about the game.

My character over to someone and started beating them up.

"Why do you play this Rob, does it make you feel like a man?" A voice sneered from next to me.

Right and one more thing.

Rex.

He does the talking for both of us usually, some of the stuff he says usually end s up with me being shoved in a bin.

I've tried getting rid of him but he just keeps finding a way to get back in my head, then I cave in and get him back from whatever place I left him.

People just don't understand how real Rex can be sometimes.

At first he was just some doll that my Uncle gave to me, the same Christmas I got those toe breaking weights.

My Uncle thought it would be g0ood if I had a hobby.

After a while I could make Rex talk without moving my mouth.

Then he just dominated my mind, I never thought of what he had to say anymore, the words just came out of his mouth as if he'd thought of the words himself.

"Of course I thought of them Rob. Who else would? You? You're just my puppet" Rex butted into my thoughts again.

Rex wasn't always mean, sometimes he could be a laugh, sometimes encouraging, very rarely.

"Robbie?" Mom knocked on the door.

I paused the game after a moment, "Come in"

"Hollywood Arts starts next week, are you going to be taking Rex to your new school?" she asked hesitantly.

Rex wanted to speak.

I grabbed him with one hand, "Course I'm coming woman, who else would help Rob get shoved in a bin on his first day?" Rex crowed, I wasn't sure whether he was joking or not.

I didn't feel like I had to use Rex around my family, he just sometimes wanted to speak.

I only really use him around people I'm scared of, or girls or new people.

There's no point in leaving Rex behind for the first day.

People have to know who I am and who Rex is.

Otherwise I would be lying.

Mom grabbed Rex and hurled him across the room, "MOM!" I yelled.

"Isn't time you tried stuff without Rex Sweetie?" she asked, an edge to her voice.

I shrugged, "I'm trying to get rid of him"

She smiled, "I won't miss him"

I don't think she understands.

**Okay, I brought Rex back in on this story, this is a Cabbie story, it's not just some creepy Robbie/Rex story and Robbie will get rid of Rex eventually because I don't like him. I didn't really make Robbie as much of a loser in my last story. This story is going to be different from the last one, it's more focussed on Cat and Robbie's relationship developing but I might put some twists in, I'm still thinking about the full plot, did you guys like the first chapter?**

**Sorry that it's so short, promise that I'll be back to long chapters again. I'll try and update again today or tomorrow, bye!**


	2. Whales and Savages

I looked at my timetable…right…Sikowitz.

Was that the name of the teacher or some strange new performing arts class?

I looked around for someone to ask, there were two girls standing a little way over.

One with black hair and blue highlights the other with magenta.

"Jadey…why don't you like unicorns? They never did anything to you!" the little red head folded her arms and pouted.

Why was she calling that girl Jadey? It sounded like some sort of pet name…is she lesbian?

Wait.

Why am I even thinking these things about girls I've never spoken to?

"Don't call me Jadey!" the other snapped, "Its Jade. Jaaaade." She repeated her name, stretching it out.

"Are you mad at me?" the red head suddenly wailed.

Jade just rolled her eyes, "Remind me why we're friends?"

"Because you enjoy hanging out with me?"

Jade snorted and didn't reply.

I tapped Jade on the shoulder, "Hi…" I managed to squeak out as she whipped round and glared at me.

"WHAT? Never interrupted me when I'm drinking coffee!" she yelled in my face and then stormed off, clenching her coffee cup so tight in her hand it crumpled and fell to the floor, she glared at me before disappearing out of sight.

The other girl gave a little giggle, "Don't mind Jade, she can be really mean sometimes but we're friends so usually she isn't to mean to me" she babbled, "I'm Cat…meow." She curled her hand like a paw as she said it and then smiled at me.

Like a girl actually smiled at me.

One who isn't concussed?

This has to be a dream.

"Hi, I-I'm Robbie"

Cat gasped, "Is you're really name Robert?" then she looked worried, "Is there a reason you said Robbie instead of Robert? Are you a secret agent? Did I blow your cover or something?" she wailed at the end, looking upset. "I didn't mean to put you in danger!" she yelped.

Ok, this is just plain weird.

I stood there, trying to work out if she was just messing me around or if she really was just very bouncy and innocent.

She could just be an incredibly good actress.

Though from the way she's beating herself up about absolutely nothing, I doubt this can be made up.

"Don't cry" I tried to comfort her.

I was really sure how.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Uhhh no…" I thought about even that sentence before I said it out loud, afraid of upsetting her again.

"Oh okay!" she brightened up, "What class have you got?"

"Sikowitz" I replied after looking at my timetable.

"Me too!" she cheered, "Come on, walk with me!" she grabbed my arm and dragged me down the corridor.

She stopped abruptly outside a classroom, "Sikowitz can be a little strange sometimes" she waved her hands around a little to emphasise 'strange'.

I tilted my head, "Wh-"

Cat interrupted me, "Wait! We were never introduced!" she pointed to Rex, who was being unusually quiet, "Are you friends or is he trying to uncover your secret identity as an agent?" she gave Rex a little wave.

"Heeyyy..." Rex spoke suddenly in a slightly sneery voice, "Oh Rob…why do you always go for the problem girls?" he asked with a little chuckle at the end.

Cat gasped like she was about to start crying again, "How can you be friends with someone so mean?"

"How can you be alive when we you clearly have no brain?" Rex fired back.

Cat looked more miserable, she turned to me.

I really can't help what comes out of Rex's mouth, she looks so sad…

"I think you're friend needs a time out" she suggested.

I nodded and opened my bag, "Rex, time out"

"No! You not gonna put me in there, you're not gonna-hey!" Cat grabbed him and stuffed him in my bag, zipping it up and then looking up triumphantly.

"She is gonna, oh she is gonna" Cat giggled and then pulled me through the door.

All eyes turned to stare at me as I Cat sat down and pulled me next to her, "Hi Sikowitz!" she waved at a middle ages man with wisps of hair on either side of his head who was sipping on a coconut.

"Is the coconut nice?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes little Cat, the coconut is…" he slapped his knees and leapt up, "SCRUMPTIOUS!" the whole class jumped in their seats.

"Doesn't an over dose of coconut milk cause illusions and an incapability to make any sense/" I wondered out loud, causing everyone to stare at me.

"No-one asked you to speak puppet boy" A voice sneered.

Jade.

Cat frowned, "Don't call him that! He's my friend!"

Good to know I've got one friend here.

Jade took another sip of her coffee, "You have bad friend choice she stated simply, leaning back on the boys shoulder who was sitting next to her.

He looked like some air brushed kid from an advert.

Totally perfect looking.

"Jade, can't you at least play nice?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Leave it out Beck" she snapped.

He raised an eyebrow, "Be mean again and you're getting a time out."

"But Jade won't fit in Robbie's bag!" Cat pointed out, causing both Beck and Cat to stare at her.

"ACTING!" Sikowitz yelled, "New kid, tell me-"

"He's called PB. It's short of puppet boy." Jade smirked.

"Right, that's it. Go sit in the corner." Beck demanded.

"But-"

"Go sit."

"My name's Robbie" I put in hesitantly.

"Okay, Robbie and Andre, get your butts on that stage!" Sikowitz screamed.

A guy with braided hair and a huge grin on his face got up and made his way over to the stage.

"Hey Andre!" Cat piped up.

He turned round and grinned again, "Hey lil' red"

"What's that supposed to mean-?" she got cut off by Sikowitz.

"Andre you're a whale and Robbie you are a hungry savage man who is trying to eat the whale, ACTION!"

Andre got down on the floor and started thrashing around.

I got down on the balls of my feet and started moving around like a monkey, using my knuckles, making grunting noises.

Sikowitz looked slightly amused.

"Big stranded whale. Me food." I said in delight, bashing my knuckles together and leaping around.

I pretended to pick up a rock and lifted it over Andre to smash through the whale's skin.

Andre thrashed around wildly, "No! You can't eat me! I'm a magical whale! I can talk!"

I paused and looked at him thoughtfully, as if I was debating whether or not to eat him.

The scene finished with Andre being cut up into chunks and roasted over a fire.

Sikowitz clapped his hands together, "Robbie! Act more feral! And Andre! I wasn't really feeling the whale's emotion."

Andre threw his hands up in the air, "But it's a fish! A huge fish!"

"Well technically a whale isn't a fish…" I muttered but Andre seemed to hear me.

"Whales still have feelings!" Cat protested.

Sending the whole class to split in to two sides.

One half that thought whales did have feeling and the other side that didn't.

This sure is one strange school.

**Whoops accidently cut off half the chapter! Just edited it! Sorry about that.**


	3. Worms, Tacos and Dancing

"Go away." Jade snarled at me and then turning her attention back to her coffee.

Beck slapped me on the back, "Rob's fine here Jade, stop being so anti-social"

I tried hard not to flinch.

"Are you eating a taco?" Cat asked curiously, poking my shoulder.

"Yeah, can't beat tacos" I replied nervously, I never knew what to say around people that weren't my family.

"Uh huh" Cat nodded, "My brother has a friend called Paco!" she told us all, smiling.

Andre just nodded, "That's nice Lil' Red"

Cat shook her head, "Not really, Paco doesn't like tacos. He should because his name rhymes with them!"

Beck's eyes brows shot up quizzically, "So if someone's name rhymes with something, they should like it?"

Cat nodded back seriously, "It would be rude not to"

I looked round the table everyone else looked confused as well, apart from Jade who was staring menacingly at me.

"W-what?"

She grinned and threw a handful of dirt at me; it missed and landed on Cat.

"Aah!" Cat squealed, leaping up and brushing dirt off her pants, then she went pale, "Jade there are worms in this dirt!"

"I know" Jade looked pleased, "Treat them well now."

"Jade!" Beck yelled, "You just chucked worms on your best friend!" he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Oh no…" Cat groaned, she stopped jigging up and down.

"What?" Andre asked, looking anxious.

Cat's like his little sister to him.

"There's a worm in my bra!" she shrieked, causing everyone in the lunch area to stare at us.

Beck, Andre and I all looked at Jade.

"What now?" she snapped.

"Help her get the worm out her bra!" Beck nudged her.

Jade smirked, "I think Robbie would love to help Cat with that."

I felt myself go bright red at the thought of putting my hand in Cat's bra…no.

Whaaaat? Is she being serious?

"No I wouldn't!" I protested.

Jade inspected her nails, "Are you sure? Because last time I checked, Robert also rhymes with pervert and that seems to fit you perfectly."

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Cat yelped, running into the school, clutching her top.

"That was kind of mean" Andre folded his arms.

Jade glared at him and Andre looked scared.

"This is something I'm totally fine with." He immediately said.

I got up, "I'll go find her" I sighed.

. . .

"Hi…" Cat greeted me in a distracted tone, picking pieces of mud off her top.

"Hey…how are the worms doing?" I joked.

She scowled at me, "I put them outside, they made my clothes all dirty" she sounded sad.

"Haven't you got any other clothes to change into?"" I asked in incredulous tone.

I forget that I'm probably the only one who brings a change of clothes into school.

Well I did at my old school, just in case I was shoved in a bin.

Cat smiled, "I've got stuff for dance! I got a leotard!"

She pulled a black leotard out of her locker and held it up triumphantly.

"Are you sure that's just for dance?" Rex asked in a sneery tone.

He was basically implying that she was some sort of slut or something.

Cat looked upset, "Yes! Just dance!" she snapped.

I was surprised that she actually knew what Rex meant, being so innocent.

Cat obviously read my mind because she snapped at me again, "I'm not stupid! I know what he meant"

She smiled again, "Did you sign up for dance Robbie?"

"Andre's signing up to meet girls so I'll probably go too" I replied eagerly.

Maybe just a little too eager.

"That's so desperate" Cat stated, giggling, clearly oblivious that it kind of hurt my feelings.

She touched my arm, "I was only joking!" she squeaked, "No offense. Hey Robbie?"

"Huh?

"Do guys wear leotards too?"

I hadn't thought of that.

That would be extremely embarrassing.

I would look so pathetic next to Andre in a leotard.

"I'm not wearing one" I decided out loud.

Cat just laughed.

. . .

"Rob, you excelled yourself, you made friends with a red head ditz, congratulations" Rex applauded, voice laced with sarcasm as we both watched Cat try to teach Andre how to perform a lift.

Yep, I'm in dance.

Cat's the only girl who came for some reason, lots of the girls like street dance.

For some reason ballet isn't popular.

It's probably to do the with the teacher.

Man is she crazy.

"Cat, I have no idea what you're talking about" Andre sighed.

"You have to lift your partner in the dance to get a good grade!" she protested, sighing.

Cat was going round helping all the groups perfect their dances.

She was the most experience in the room and the teacher had gone off her rocker. She was currently yelling at a wall.

"Kay Robbie!" Cat bounced back over to me, "Let's work on our routine!"

We were given steps to follow but you had to adapt it to make the dance your own.

"Leap Robbie!" Cat flicked one hand in the air to animate her sentence.

I leapt.

Twisted my ankle and fell.

Ow.

"Oh my." Cat groaned, helping me up, "Are you ok?"

I gasped as soon as I put pressure on my foot, "I think I'm going to die" I answered dramatically.

"Can you die after we've been graded? Please Robbie? This is really important to me!" Cat begged, kneeling to inspect my ankle, "Oh…it's purple…" she bit her lip and delicately poked my foot, "How did you do that?"

I winced as she prodded it again, "Ow Cat…"

"Sorry!" she apologised immediately, her face suddenly lit up, "I know!"

"Know what?" I snapped and then stopped.

I looked down at Cat who kissed my ankle, "What are you doing?" I asked, I couldn't help but smile as she looked up innocently.

"Kissing your ankle better, now get off your butt and dance boy!"

**Yeah, I know the dance thing was from one of the episodes, I'm going to take bits of the episodes and cobble them together. Hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	4. Connection

"Hi boys and girl." Jade greeted us all bluntly; she glanced at me, "Oh and Robbie."

Cat gave a little giggle, "But Robbie is a boy!" she said, clearly confused.

"Maybe he looks like a boy on top, but believe me, he definitely isn't underneath" Rex jeered at me.

I felt myself go red,"Rex!" I protested.

"I'm only telling the girl the truth Rob, before she makes a horrible mistake" Rex argued back, turning his back to me and started chatting up Jade.

Oh how I hated him.

But I wasn't ready to let go of him, I didn't trust my new group of friends yet, I still need Rex to help me make conversation.

I can't help it. I know Rex would rather be out with some Northridge Girls but he's sticking around, helping me to socialize, that's what people don't realise.

"Rex are you hungry?" Cat asked, holding up a piece of pizza, smiling.

Rex shook his head, "I'm good"

Cat went to eat her pizza when Rex put his hand to her mouth.

Rex don't do this.

I know you're going to make her cry, I can feel it.

"I wouldn't eat that if I was you red head. You really don't want to be gaining anymore pounds" he sneered again.

Cat looked at Rex, looking hurt and dropped the pizza on the table, "I'm not hungry" she mumbled, she pushed it towards me, "Here Robbie, you can eat it"

"Rex! Apologise!" I demanded.

He gasped, "Are you stupid, the girl is giving you free food. I say you take it."

Beck and Andre both glared at me, "Robbie, how can you be so mean to Cat?"

Cat's head jolted up, "It's not Robbie being mean, it's Rex. Robbie can't help what Rex says" she sniffed quietly.

She gets it.

She gets that Rex isn't something or someone that I can control.

Jade snatched Rex out of my hands and ripped both his arms off and then shoved him in a bin.

Cat watched Jade as she started crying and suddenly ran off.

"Cat!" Jade yelled and ran off after her.

"Rex is just a puppet Robbie, you can't blame what you say on a lifeless puppet" Andre said, sounding angry.

I opened my mouth to speak but Beck cut me off.

"Cat's your friend…" he shook his head.

They didn't understand.

But she did.

I got up and walked over to the bin, pulling Rex out, hugging him and then trailing off to find Cat and Jade.

Stupid Rex.

. . .

"He doesn't want to be friends!" I heard a voice wail.

It wasn't coming from the janitor's closet.

It sounded like Cat.

I do want to be friends! We are friends!

Aren't we?

"Cat! He's a bloody puppet, he doesn't have feelings, and it's Robbie who chooses what he says.

You are so wrong.

He goes into my brain and chooses my thoughts and then flips them into insults.

"He's not a puppet to Robbie!" I heard Cat protest, "He's might control Rex's voice but it's Rex that thinks those things! You can't tell me not to be friends with Robbie!" I heard a door and bang and then Cat charged around the corner.

Her mascara was running and rubbed all over her face.

She wasn't looking where she was going and banged into me, "Aah!" she stumbled.

I caught her.

And then nearly dropped her.

I admit I'm not the strongest guy.

"Hey Robbie…" Cat sighed, hugging me close to her for a moment and then put one hand to her makeup and wriggled out of my arms, "Need to fix it…" she mumbled.

"Can I talk to you?" I pleaded as she leant against the lockers and got out some tissue and a mirror and started dabbing at her cheeks.

"Talk away" she replied, smiling a little, her eyes slightly red.

"Cat I'm so sorry for Rex always being mean to you-"

"I don't care. At least Rex says stuff to my face." Cat replied bluntly, brushing off my apology.

"No Cat, please. I really am sorry and I'm sure Rex is too-"

"Take me to hospital" Rex groaned.

I forgot that I was still holding him.

Cat gasped, "Did Jade do that? Is Rex okay?"

I don't care whether he is or not.

He seems determined to ruin my life so I know longer care about his feelings, "He's fine" I snapped, my anger at Rex coming out in that one short phrase.

Cat flinched, "Don't be mad. I get it, what Rex is to you. The others don't, but I do." She turned round and got something out from her locker, "Mister Longneck" she held up a purple giraffe.

I gave the giraffe a little wave.

Cat smiled, "Sometimes Mister Longneck feels more real than he really is, sometimes at night, l when it's really quiet, it's like I can hear him thinking" Cat whispered, as if she was sharing a treasured secret.

Perhaps she was.

Maybe she was telling me, because we both knew how it felt.

"I can hear the cogs in his head turning" Cat paused as if the toy was speaking to her, "I used to share secrets with him when I was little because I knew he'd never tell. People used to call me stupid for talking to Mister Longneck" she fiddled with her fingers, "Because they never heard him reply, but I always did. He only lets certain people listen." She stopped her little speech abruptly, leaning back on her locker.

"I appreciate you sharing that with me" I answered slowly.

It wasn't often you found someone who not only wanted to be friends with me, but also understood the situation with Rex and me.

"Secret." Cat answered, making it clear that I wasn't to tell anyone, "Mister Longneck wouldn't like it if everyone knew his secret"

She went back to applying makeup and then fiddled with her hair until the bell went for the next class.

"Yay!" she cried out and skipped off to Sikowitz.

A completely different girl to the serious one that I had been speaking to only a few moments ago, the one that had trusted me to share a secret, after only knowing me for a month.

The girl with the talking purple giraffe.

**I always thought that Cat might have thought about Mister Longneck the same way Robbie thought of Rex. Did you like the idea? I thought it gave them more of a connection.**


	5. Giraffe Love

"Don't look at her like that!"

"I'm not looking at her like anything!"

Beck and Jade were arguing…again.

Over Tori.

Cat hugged Mister Longneck close and looked even more upset as Jade suddenly shrieked and slapped Beck.

"Hey! Stop it! Both of you!" Andre put one hand on Beck's shoulder and the other on Jade's, who immediately slapped his hand off.

Cat gave another frightened whimper and grabbed my arm.

I sat next to her rigidly, unsure of whether or not to hug her.

"You're scaring Lil' Red" Andre snapped, "If you're going to argue then go someplace else"

Cat hugged me, clenching Mister Longneck in her fist.

"It's all happening over here!" Rex crowed.

Cat straightened up and gave Rex a funny look, "You're not funny…" she mumbled.

"Who needs funny when you got these looks? Funny is just a bonus" Rex shot back, shaking his head and chuckling.

"You don't shut up puppet and I'll rip your head off" Jade growled.

"Ooh! She gonna rip my head off, I'm so scared!"

Jade frowned as swiped him out of my hand.

"Rex!" I heard myself cry out.

Loudly.

Everyone stopped to stare at me.

"Jade give him back. Rex means a lot to Robbie" Beck said quietly.

Jade turned her head slowly to stare at him, letting Rex and go and letting him drop, his arm going in her coffee.

"So you value Puppet Boy's feelings over mine?" she questioned, sucking in her lips.

Beck groaned, "Stop being childish!"

"My arm!" Rex wailed, flopping onto the table, "My arm!"

Gotta put it under a tap.

He burns so easily.

Cat made a lunge for him but Jade snatched him back up again.

Cat frowned and kicked her under the table, "Give it here!" she clamoured childishly looking the same way I did as a little kid when bullies would take my glasses and dangle them above my head so I couldn't reach.

I was a small kid.

Now I'm lanky.

"Jade please give him back!" I pleaded desperately.

He's going to die if he doesn't get medical attention soon.

"There's more important things to argue about than Rex!" Jade screamed, throwing him at me.

"Rob…my arm…" Rex groaned weakly, "It hurts"

He screamed as I prodded it.

Cat still didn't say anything but was looking at Jade with a murderous expression.

Not something you see very often.

Cat hides her temper well.

She suddenly grabbed her bottle of water, took off the cap and threw it over Jade.

Jade shrieked and leapt back, her pants getting soaked.

Andre looked up from his burrito beside Cat who was looking down at the table, "You ok Cat?"

He only ever used her real name when he was worried about her.

She nodded, "Jade shouldn't take Rex from Robbie, it's not nice."

"I'll show you not nice" Jade threatened.

"Jade. Quit it." I snapped, "I'm going to go take Rex to the nurse's room." I got up suddenly and ran inside.

"She's not as innocent as she makes out." I head Jade mutter, as I walked away.

. . .

"Hey Robbie…how's Rex doing?" Cat asked softly, leaning against my locker and looked at Rex who was sitting in my arms, his left hand bandaged.

I shrugged, "So-so."

I was just about to take him home.

"Poor Rex" Cat said softly, gently patting Rex's good arm.

I tensed, waiting for Rex to make some sort of inappropriate comment but it never came.

He just let out another wailing sound, "Your red head friend aint so bad. Better than the witch."

Cat giggled, "You should rest Rex." She told him sternly.

Rex's head looked to the side, his eyes staring up at me, "Rob was just about to…"

Cat nodded, "Get better soon, see you when you get back Robbie." She turned and waved.

I found myself watching her as she walked away.

Rex gasped despite his injured state, "Do you like her, or do you like her?"

I don't like Cat.

We're just friends, why get a crush on someone you know you can never have?

That's why I'm trying not to get too close to her.

I know I'll definitely fall for her otherwise.

She knows how to flirt.

Got through three boys this month.

All ended up with her getting hurt. Badly.

They don't think she's mature enough.

She's met this new guy already.

We haven't met him yet but she's always talking about him.

"Rob! I need to go home!" Rex whined.

I shook my head.

Trying to shake Cat out.

"I'm going. I'm going." I sighed.

. . .

Argue. Argue. Argue.

They're practically a married couple already…I sighed.

I'd just come back from dropping Rex off home.

Just got a yelling from Sikowitz for being late.

But I don't think he meant it, it was just another way in which he could theatrical.

Rex made me late.

Demanding for a bath.

"I don't want Beck!" Tori threw her arms in the air, "You can have him!"

"I didn't ask you." Jade snarled, folding her arms and looking sulkily at the front whilst Beck raised an eyebrow at Tori who giggled in response.

I saw Jade's shoulders sag as Beck joked with Tori about some dog that ate his sister's cheese sandwich.

It's simple really.

Jade loves too much.

This is weird for someone with a personality like that.

She just so paranoid about losing Beck that she sees any girl who looks his way a threat to their relationship.

They're extremely fragile relationship.

"Daniel said that arguing was healthy" Cat clutched her head, "I don't understand Robbie! How can arguing be healthy?"

Daniel?

Must be the guy she keeps going on about.

Never mentioned his name before now.

Weird.

I shrugged, "Not sure, that's a weird thing for him to say"

Cat shook her head, "I was worried about Beck and Jade breaking up so I asked him if couples should argue like they do…" she made Mister Longneck bounce across her lap and onto mine, making him nibble my ear.

I laughed.

She giggled.

"But then… me and Daniel don't argue that much, does that mean our relationship isn't healthy? Aaargghh…why is it all so complicated?"

"I wouldn't know."

I don't understand love.

There are so many different kinds.

Bade Love.

Two people who love each other unconditionally but fight about everything and anything.

Tori Love ( Also known as forbidden love)

Someone who loves someone even though in the circumstances that they're in, they really shouldn't.

I smiled as Cat made Mister Longneck nibble at my earlobe again.

And then there's Giraffe Love.

Two friends, one puppeteer and a purple giraffe.


	6. Danny and Friend Loss

"Danny?" Tori asked, looking nervous.

He looks nervous, he keeps twitching, "Tori! Oh hey…" he greeted her, still looking twitchy.

Who is this dude?

"What are you doing here?" she asked, glancing at her pear phone.

"Oh…I dating a girl that goes here" he moved his hand around in a vague gesture.

Maybe…this is the Danny Cat's been talking about?

"What are you doing here? I-I thought you moved…"

Tori nodded, "I did, I got to Hollywood Arts now…" she trailed off, they both stood their looking awkward.

Jade was listening in with a grin, "So were you guy's friends?" she asked, sounding sarcastic.

Tori shifted, "Well actually, me and Danny…kinda used to date…"

Jade gasped and smiled falsely, "No way, so you used to be…"

"Boyfriend." Tori pointed at Danny.

"Girlfriend." He pointed back at her.

"But you guys aren't together anymore…?"

"Jade." Beck groaned, "Leave it."

"So why did you dump her?" Jade immediately asked Danny, folding her arms over her chest and looking at him impatiently.

"Actually, I dumped Danny" Tori muttered quietly.

Jade smirked, "How did you celebrate?"

Beck looked at her with a cross frown.

"Daniel!" A voice squealed.

Definitely Cat.

He grinned as she jumped into his arms.

I swallowed hard, my stomach flipping over.

"Hey babe!" he smiled, whirling her round.

She smiled back, grabbing his face and kissing him.

Jade smirked and looked at Tori for her reaction.

Tori grimaced and then her face went blank.

"This is Daniel!" Cat told us all excitedly, she tugged on my shirt.

Why did I just want to slap her?

I tried to shake off the feeling.

"He's the boy I've been telling you about Robbie!" she giggled, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, I was just talking to Tori, we used to go to school together" Danny muttered, looking awkward again, as if he was wishing it was just him alone with Cat.

Lots of guys wish that.

Cat's one of the most wanted girls in school.

Cat's face lit up, "Oh! You guys were friends?"

Jade leaned in whilst Beck looked embarrassed, "Yeahhh they were reeeally good…_friends_"

Cat looked upset and slightly confused as she looked and Danny and Tori, trying to work out what was going on.

Poor girl.

They should just tell her, I would but it's not my place to.

"Wait, now I'm confused" she pouted, folding her arms like Jade.

"Me and Danny used to date" Tori started.

"But everything's fine now" Danny jumped in quickly, putting one hand on Cat's shoulder in an attempt to reassure her.

Not going to work.

Cat likes hugs.

Cat's bottom lip trembled and she hugged Danny tightly.

Told you.

"I don't want this to be weird…" Cat started.

"It won't be" Tori said hastily, "Me and Danny have both moved on and I'm…really happy that you guys are dating"

Cat smiled, "Really?"

Tori nodded, "Yeah…"

I turned my phone on.

One message.

_Hey Robbie! You still up for the movie on Saturday? XoXo- Cat_

Oh yeah, Cat wanted to see a movie and Jade wouldn't take her, so I volunteered.

I turned to her to ask where we should meet-

Cat and Danny were a little way off, fiercely making out.

I felt my face go red and my stomach churn again.

I didn't like seeing Cat being that…physical with other guys, she just so innocent, it's weird to see her out of sync.

I turned to talk to Beck but he was mirroring Cat and Danny with Jade.

Tori was talking to some guy a little way off and Andre was nowhere to be seen…

I sighed and walked off, only Rex for company.

. . .

"Hey!" Cat bounced over to me, "What did you think of Daniel?"

I shrugged, "Eh."

Cat looked upset, "What's wrong with him?" she asked immediately looking offended.

"Nothing. " I replied bluntly.

Liar Robbie.

Shut up Rex, get out of my head.

I know what's wrong with him, he's not you!

That's not true!

"Robbie?" Cat put her tiny hand on my chest and looked up at me, "What's wrong? You look like…you're in pain."

"Everything's fine." I answered quickly.

Perhaps a little too quickly.

Cat frowned, "Liar."

Fine, I'm jealous of Danny, do I need to spell it out?

You're jealous because you looove her.

Butt out Rex, she's my best friend, I think. We always spent time together and now she just blows me off…all the time.

"It's just…I don't like it when you blow me off!" I yelled suddenly, my tone harsher than I intended.

Cat flinched, "I don't know what you mean" she whispered, looking guilty and dropping eye contact.

"We were partners on a project! I got an F because you wouldn't come over and help me! I got an F because you can't keep your legs closed!" I snapped.

Cat scowled, "Shut up" she said quietly.

"Don't try and deny it."

"I haven't slept with him. I don't want to."

"Doesn't mean you haven't had other boyfriends that you also blow me off for"

I want to shut up.

But I can't.

I'm so mad at her, she keeps letting me down.

Or ignoring me, I hate it when she ignores me.

"Robbie! He's my boyfriend! Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" She yelled back furiously.

I folded my arms, I don't like it when you let me down."

"I don't like it when my so-called friend accuses me of having sex with every guy I meet!" She fired back.

Well done Rob, now you've done it.

I mentally strangled Rex.

I know it's Cat. I should be nice but I get so pissed off at her sometimes.

I'm sick of her basically using me, she partners up with me obviously thinking I'll do the work and she can just slope off with random guys and do whatever with them.

I wish she could see guys are just using her for some fun.

I know for a fact she's had sex. I heard Jade talking about it to Beck.

Cat trusts too easily, she went out with this guy Jake and forced her into sex.

She cried for ages at Jade's.

I look at Cat, she's crying now.

"Stop being horrible!" She wailed, sniffing hard.

" Cat, I'm sorry, I'm worried that he might try and take advantage like Jake did"

Cat shuddered, "It wasn't like that, I wanted him to, but when he did it hurt. He called me frigid Robbie..." She turned away, " So don't call me a slut"

" I didn't-"

"You did, leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you" she held her head high but I could see her crying as she ran into the girls restroom.


	7. I love her eyes

"Cat!" I ran up to her, she turned and stared at me and then started walking away from me.

I rushed after her, thudding clumsily into the lockers before managing to catch up with her.

"Cat I'm-"

"Leave me alone" she gave me a shove and carried on walking.

-sorry.

I'm still mad at her.

Jade said Cat had been letting her down as well; it's just something she does.

She doesn't mean to upset us.

Cat's just not the world's most reliable person.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm mad at you, you're mad at me but I'm just saying sorry for the things I said to you, okay?" I blurted out desperately, just wanting her to know.

She slowly nodded she opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it and shook her head, "Not here." She started dragging me by the collar.

I know you're mad but there's no need to strangle me.

"C-cat" I choked, "Can't breathe?" I reminded her, she looked at her hand, still gripping my collar tightly before she realized, she loosened her grip slightly and then shoved me into the janitor's closet.

I looked round nervously for Sinjin.

He knows we go in here to discuss things and he comes in here to record conversations and then put it on The Slap.

I peered around.

"Checking for Sinjin?" Cat assumed.

I nodded.

The girl knows me.

"I saw him being chased by Andre this morning, he's not here." Cat replied bluntly after watching me search for him.

She tells me this now?

"Okay…look Robbie…ummm…" she stopped talking and tried to think of how to say whatever she wanted to say.

"Look I know you're just worried about me…mostly, I appreciate that. Friends look out for each other. That's how it works, I get it. But it's not okay when you basically call me a slut and just start yelling at me. I don't whether it's because you have problem with me…or maybe Danny? Look I don't know." She shrugged.

I started to speak but she put her finger on my lips, "Not done."

I nodded and waited for her to finish.

"I'm sorry for letting you down, I really am. I just want to spend time with Danny okay? I should have told you, it's just he surprises me with dates I don't know about. He's really sweet, okay, a little clingy. But he's sweet, you guys could be friends."

I stayed silent, not wanting to cut her off and have her get all pissed about it.

She gave a tiny smile when she immediately hid by biting her lip.

The smiles just slip out.

"You can speak now; I've said everything I wanted to say."

"Look I'm so sorry Cat, I just was really mad when you kept letting me down. Jade was pretty pissed off about it as well. We all get that Danny's got some sort of obsession with you and for some reason you can't stay away from each other-" I said bitterly. "-But don't let us down again. I didn't mean what I said, I was just mad. You know…I think you're awesome." I said the last bit really quickly.

I thought I said that in my head.

Cat looked up, blushing.

Shiiiiiit. It was out loud.

"T-thanks Robbie. " She replied sounding shy, her eyes drifted off to some cleaning products, "Shiny." She muttered quietly, looking happy.

"You people miss me? Of course you did." Rex suddenly intruded, coming out of my bag and latching himself on to my hand.

It's impossible to shake him.

Cat smiled, showing her dimples, "Hey Rex."

"Hey you crazy red thing." He replied.

Cat looked back at him uncertainly, "Ummm…thank you?"

"Ohhhh believe me, that was not a compliment"

Cat immediately stopped smiling and looked at the floor, slowly putting her hand in her pocket.

I caught sight of something purple.

Mister Longneck.

"Look!" Rex sneered, "Crazy Red has a cuddly toy!"

I swear to god I could have slapped him.

I tried to.

But I couldn't.

I could Rex's voice in my head, pleading with me not to be angry, trying to make me feel guilty.

Rex was manipulative.

"So Robbie, you still up for that movie?" Cat asked, trying not to look at Rex.

I nodded, "Sure, Mister Longneck coming too?" I smiled.

Cat likes him to feel included.

She nodded and then made Mister Longneck nod, "Yep yep."

Things are a little awkward.

Our arguments put some space between us.

Cat never stays mad for too long.

That's a beautiful thing about her.

"You coming?" she beckoned.

"Can I come?" Rex asked flirtily.

Cat looked at him suspiciously, "I guess. Though if you're mean then you get a time out"

Rex didn't reply.

"Let's go eat!" she yelled, dragging me out of the closet.

She opened the door, a loud thud came from the other side.

Cat quickly scooted through the door to find Sinjin lying on the ground.

He held up his phone, "I recorded you're conversation" he groaned, "Bring me a doctor"

Cat immediately scowled.

She still in a mood, I don't expect her to suddenly not be mad at her, I'm still slightly mad at her but I'm trying to ignore it.

Crafty man Robbie. Play the nice boy, then you can shag the red head ditz.

Fuck off Rex. Shag Cat?

What I- No.

No no no no no no.

NO.

I've never thought about that, I mean-

Aaargghh. Just go away Rex.

Go away.

"This is what I think of you're stupid perverted snooping!" Cat yelled, grabbing his phone and smashing the screen with her heels.

She doesn't even like heels.

But she's self-conscious about her height, thinks she's too short.

Obviously I don't agree.

I like short girls.

I heard Rex laugh, Oh do you now?

Sinjin let out a little frightened squeal.

Cat stepped back and admired her work.

Pieces of glass strewn all over the floor.

"Cat? What did you do?" I heard myself saying in a sharp tone.

Cat looked shocked, tear springing into her eyes, "I don't know. It was there, and I wanted to smash something. And I don't like Sinjin."

Sinjin gave another hurt squeal.

She turned to him, "Not in a mean way! I just don't like boys that are always following me round!"

"Robbie's always following you round." Sinjin pointed out.

Rex's head turned to look at me and he tutted disapprovingly.

"Robbie's different" Cat replied, folding her arms, "He knows what privacy means"

I looked down at the floor.

Rex was looking at me with this smug expression on his face…Rex…please don't tell her…

I don't know what you're talking about.

Rex! Please no! I die if she knew!

Because it's utterly stalkerish and even more perverted than Sinjin?

I don't have them for perverted reasons…I don't know why I have them!

Yes you do. Not everyone has cut outs of their best friend in their closet.

Okay, I have a couple of cut outs of Cat.

We were messing round and she was trying on out fits and I was filming her and taking pictures.

But she just looked so perfect…I wanted to have them.

Cat would probably never speak to me if she found out.

She probably wouldn't believe that it was only because I had some sort of obsession with her hair and…eyes.

I love her eyes.

There's so warm and I can't stop looking at them.

I bet she has other things you can't stop looking at too.

And you call me perverted. No I just like her eyes that are not a crime. So butt out Rex.

"You did this?" Jade asked as she appeared from around the wall.

"Sorry Sinjin…" Cat looked at the floor.

Sinjin struggled to his feet; "I've had worse…Jade!" he looked at her eagerly.

She glared at him, "Walk away"

He grinned eagerly, "My legs are already moving" he told as he disappeared.

Cat looked at me and Jade and then shot a nervous glance and at the teacher who was walking in our direction, "So lunch?" she suggested.

"I'm there."


	8. Betrayal

So...I'm on my own, obviously no date. I was too scared to ask anyone. The only girl that might have gone with me would have been Cat.

She's not ashamed or embarrassed to be near me.

Cat's great like that, she doesn't judge.

But anyway Cat's with-

Cat's over there, making out with Danny by the cheese fountain.

My stomach flipped as I tried to focus on something else.

I wonder what kissing is like?

No girl has ever kissed me, shameful I know.

I wonder what kissing Cat is like?

No.

Don't be weird, only Danny's allowed to think about kissing Cat.

What makes it worse is that I have no logical reason to be thinking like this.

Illogical.

This is illogical and stupid.

Think of something else, think...there's Tori!

Maybe I can just hang with her, take my mind off all this...jealousy I guess.

Every Thursday, me and Cat would get ice cream.

She'd always have strawberry, with a flake, she'd put it on the front and giggle about how her icecream was a unicorn.

"Hey Tori!" I greeted her brightly.

"Hi..." She replied in a distracted tone, she kept looking over my shoulder at something, clearly wanting to get away from me.

Charming.

"Have you tried the cheese fountain?" The words just slipped out as the image of Cat and Danny back in to my head.

Tori shook her head, looking slightly confused, " No, not yet"

"They have a cheese fountain" I repeated.

" I'll go check it out" Tori hastily dodged around me.

. . .

I heard a scream.

Cat's scream...she sounded...upset? and definetely embarrasssed.

There was already a crowd gathered around where the cheese fountain was, I pushed my way through to the front and looked in shock at Tori standing, her hand on the valve of the cheese fountain and Cat and Danny, covered in hot cheese.

She looks like she's about to cry.

Poor Cat.

I look at Tori who has a similar expression to Cat.

Poor Tori, I feel sorry for both of them.

Danny's glaring at Tori.

Tori shoved past me suddenly, obviously crying.

Cat was crying too as Danny took her hand and they both went off to clean up.

I saw Tori figure in the distance, following Danny like a shadow.

Beck and Jade were in the corner and Andre was with a group of girls.

Clearly flirting with them.

I went to go after Tori and Cat...what was the point?

I sighed and went home.

. . .

Ring!

There's the doorbell.

"Robbie? Can you get that?" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

I sighed and then forced myself to get up, "Okay!" I yelled back, so she knew I'd heard her.

Ring!

Gods sake, hold on.

I'm coming as fast as I cn.

I'm not the one ringing the doorbell at...10.38 at night.

I opened the door, not looking at who it was, "Hello-"

The person barrelled into me and buried there head in my chest.

I looked down...

CAT?

She's crying.

Still upset over being sprayed with hot cheese, there's still some in her hair.

"Robbie..." she sobbed into my chest, fists clenching around handfuls of my shirt.

What do I do?

How do you comfort a crying girl?

"Uhhh don't cry..." I said lamely, patting her back.

She didn't stop.

She just went on crying.

"Who is it?" Mom called from the kitchen.

Cat wouldn't want Mom to see her like this.

"Just a friend from school, we have to work on a project together...I forgot!" I lied.

"Cat...what's wrong?" I asked timidly.

Wondering if I really wanted to know...

She didn't reply, she just stayed with her arms wrapped around me, standing in the door way.

I gently pulled her off my shirt and took her hand instead.

She clung onto it.

I shut the front door and the led her up the stairs.

If she's going to talk then I'm guessing it needs to be somewhere private.

I nudged her into my room.

What's Mom going to think if she walks in to me and a girl in my room?

Nows not the time to worry about your reputation with your parents Robbie...focus on Cat.

I sat next to her on my bed after closing the door.

I didn't dare speak, she'd managed to stop crying, I didn't want to set her off again.

We both sat in silence so you can imagine how surprised when Cat spoke.

I pratically jumped out of my skin.

Which wouldn't have been great.

Cat's not too good with blood and neither am I to be honest.

"So how was your evening Robbie?" she asked quietly, trying to take the focus off of her.

"Fine Cat." I replied bluntly.

We both fell into silence again.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please tell me whats wrong!" I pratically yelled at her, over ridden with worry.

You would be if a usually always happy girl randomly turns up at your house and starts crying.

"Tori and Danny..." she mumbled, playing with her hair, trying to distract herself.

"I'm afraid I don't understand sweetie." I replied softly.

Sweetie?  
What the hell is wrong with me?

"Not Cat and Danny...Tori and Danny. Danny kissed Tori, or Tori kissed Danny! I don't know!" she clutched her head, "They kissed, they still like each other! They were lying!" she bawled and fell backwards, putting her head in my pillow.

She really liked Danny.

Always talking about her, he's crushed her heart.

This happens every time, she just get used to a guy and then they screw her up, and its always me or Jade who have to fix her.

We're the ones she always runs to.

"Cat...I'm so sorry, I mean...I can't believe that...Tori's meant to be your friend!" I stumbled over my words, not really sure of what to say.

I can't believe that Tori would be...such a bitch.

"I know!" she wailed, "They said they were just friends!"

"Maybe they had tiny feeling left...that even they didn't know about?" I wondered.

Idiot, you're trying to comfor Cat, not stick up for Tori and Danny.

Cat ran her hadn through her hair, "You sound like you're on their side" she replied blankly, staring up at the ceiling, "I like your room."

I nodded, "Uhhh thanks..."

There was a knock on my door, "Rlobbie? Do you and your friend want a drink or anything?"

"Come in." I invited her, Cat sat up, crossing her legs and putting her hands either side of her.

"Hi!" Cat said brightly, blinking back tears, her eyes were slightly red.

Her voice shook.

Mom smiled at her, "Everything okay in here?" she asked.

"Yep." Cat answered.

"Drinks anyone?" Mom asked.

"Water please." Cat replied immediately.

"Robbie?" Mom looked at me.

I shook my head, "No thanks."

Mom smiled, "BRB!" She announced, turning to go and then stopped, looking confused, "Did I say it right? BRB? That's whatt you say now...right?"

If I was going to bang my head repeatedly against a wall then now would be a good time to do it, "Yes Mom" I groaned, "You said it right"

She grinned and then left the room.

I turned to Cat who was giggling, "Your Mom's funny" she laughed, looking slightly sad.

I shrugged, "Won't your Mom be wondering where you are?" I asked, glancing at the time.

10.42

Cat shook her head, "Mom won't even notice I've gone" she replied softly, sniffing hard.

Why doesn't she want to go home?

"I'm sure she has realised Cat." I replied, trying to reassure her.

"No. She'll be too drunk." Cat spat out in a bitter tone and then look alarmed, "Nevermind!"

Okay...

"Can I stay here?" she asked shyly, "Just for tonight?" she fiddled with my sheets.

Girl and a boy sleeping in the same room.

What;s the worst that could happen?

Ask my mom, she'll give you about a million different things...in detail.

No-one wants to hear that, trust me.

"I'll have to ask my Mom..."

Cat jumped at me, wrapping her legs around me, "Thankyou Robbie!" she said happily, kissing my cheek, "Love you loads!"

I smiled, "Love you too."

And my stomach flipped again.

**Sorry for any mistakes, I typed this on my phone.**


	9. One Message

"Robbie…the movie finished…I don't know how to switch it off, ROBBIE!"

A voice went from gentle to yelling in my ear.

I jumped awake, "Wha…?"

"Hey sleepy head" Cat teased.

"Urrggghhh… what's the time?"

"About 3 in the morning" she replied.

I felt her hand stroking my hair…I'm practically in her lap.

I forced my eyes open; basically the whole of the top half of my body is on her lap, my head's resting against her arm.

I shifted, "Sorry" I mumbled and started to get up.

Cat gripped my shoulder, "Don't move, you're warm"

I smiled, feeling a little awkward.

Okay very awkward, I didn't mean to fall asleep on her.

"I have to…" I argued, trying to think of an excuse and then realised that the TV was still on, "…I need to turn the TV off"

Cat stayed with one arm round my and the other hand still raking through my hair and then sighed, giving me a playful shove, "Okay…you win."

I'm glad that she seems to have forgotten about Danny and Tori for now.

It'll all come back to her in the morning when she's not tired.

Better just enjoy happy Cat while she stays.

I unplugged the TV, unable to find the remote and then flopped back on the sofa again, next to Cat.

"Bed?" Cat suggested, her eyes very bright.

I smiled, "You tired?"

She shook her head, "No…but you are" she pointed out.

I leaned against her shoulder for a moment, "Go to bed and just talk then, I'll try not to fall asleep on you" I said seriously in a jokey way.

I'm not going to bed if she isn't tired, I don't want to bore her, I just want to take her mind of Danny and…her.

Cat tilted her head, "Kay…talk."

I let her pull me off the sofa and nudge me upstairs.

I led her into my room for the second time this night.

I look around, my eyes going all blurry again, I mentally slapped myself, trying to stay awake, and "You mind wearing one of my shirts or something? Sorry…I don't think any of Mom's stuff would fit you…"

Cat nodded, "Ok!" she replied enthusiastically, yawning a little.

Speaking of Mom and Dad…they mysteriously went out.

I think it's their way of trying to get to get together with Cat by giving us space.

They trust me not to do anything with her, not that I ever would…

They really want me to get a girlfriend, I think they're at some hotel or something…not sure, but they'll be back tomorrow.

I gestured to the closet, "Take whatever"

I grabbed a shirt and short and went into the bathroom to change.

About five minutes later I knocked on the door, "Cat? You decent?"

"Yep!" she giggled.

I pushed open the door to find her sitting on the end of my bed in my light blue shirt, it didn't exactly fit, and it barely came down to her knees.

She giggled as she caught me staring, she twirled around.

I felt my face heat up as I caught sight of her underwear…think of something else Robbie…

I looked at my bed, I'd shoved Rex under it earlier when Cat was in the bathroom, didn't want him to set her off.

"Where should I sleep?" she asked nervously.

Nervous? Why?

Good question.

"In my bed." I decided.

"In your bed…with you." She said slowly, looking suspicious, folding her arms.

God no.

"No, I'll sleep on…the floor." I decided.

I don't want Cat on the floor, she won't be able to sleep, and it's cold for one thing.

"But then you'll be all uncomfy!" Cat wailed suddenly, looking a little miserable, "You sleep up here" she patted the bed, "And I'll sleep on the floor"

I shook my head, "Not going to happen"

She sighed after a while, "Fine."

I dragged some blankets and a pillow over as Cat looked at me reluctantly before flopping back on my bed, burying herself in the covers so only her head was visible.

I tried to get comfy on the floor.

I saw Cat frowning, "Are you sure you don't want to swap?" she asked, "You look cold…"

"I'm fine." I brushed her worry off."

"Fine then…where's Rex?" she asked, finally noticing he was gone.

"Under the bed…"

"Oh." We both sat in the dark in silence, I felt her hand stretch out and curl around my hand.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I don't like the dark…" she whimpered, "Usually I have Mister Longneck because he's scared too…then we're scared together and it doesn't matter…but I left him at home!" she wailed suddenly, "B-because of Danny…I didn't want to scare him off…" she gave a tiny sob, "Danny…"

Shit, she'd forgotten about him as well.

"Cat, please don't cry…" I tried to comfort her but failed miserably, her grip on my hand tightened.

She didn't reply and just gave another sob.

I sighed and pulled myself up, crawling into bed with her, trying not to get too close.

Cat gave another muffled mewling sound and pulled me close to her, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Cat…I-"

She kissed my cheek, "I know you probably think it's a dumb thing to get upset over…but I trusted him, I thought we were serious…"

If by serious she means serious about breaking the world record for world's longest make out session…no Robbie. Just because you're jealous…you want to be the one she hugs and the one she relies on…

"They'll be other guys." I answered stupidly, unable to think of anything useful to say.

She nodded, "I guess, but I don't think I'll date for a while…what's the point in getting hurt all the time?"

She basically asking what the point in love is.

If only I could give her an answer.

But I don't know, all I know is it screws you up.

Just look at the crying girl in my arms right now…

"Thank you Robbie…" she muttered as she fell asleep, I gave her a tight hug and then silently slinked back to my own bed, wishing I had the guts to just stay and sleep with her instead.

I felt nervous, sleeping in the same room as Cat, I saw Rex's face peering out from under the bed, grinning at me, I could read what his eyes were saying.

If you're thinking it's something meaningful then stop.

And prepare to be disappointed, his eyes held one clear message.

Screw her.


	10. Mood Swing

Thud.

Something hit my back.

Ow.

I instinctively extended my arm in front of me, trying to hit my attacker, my eyes not open.

I struck the air, I forced my eyes open.

Nothing there, must just be back ache…wait, is Cat awake?

I looked up at my bed.

The covers are pulled back, she must be up.

Wait…

"Mommy…w-why don't you love me?" I heard a frail voice whisper from what sounded like it was behind me.

Only then I noticed there was something warm pressing against my neck, her hand.

She's curled into my back; I shifted to look at her, trying not to wake her up.

Asleep…she looks…in pain? Upset?

Why is she sleeping with me? I swear…she was sleeping in my bed, how did she get down here? Maybe she sleepwalked?

That's a dumb idea.

"Mommy, I do love you! W-why don't you love me back?" she semi-wailed in her sleep.

I seem to have stumbled on something that Cat obviously didn't want me to find.

Her whole body shuddered and her eyes blinked open, red and watery.

"You okay?" I asked after a moment of her just lying there staring at me.

She nodded and then blushed, looking down at her legs entwined with mine.

I hadn't even noticed until now…

"Sorry…" she mumbled, shuffling back and untangling her legs from mine.

"Why are you in my bed?" I blurted out, so much for being subtle.

"Nightmare." She replied instantly.

Well duh. I heard you.

"Yeah but…why didn't you just wake me up if you were scared? Or turn on a light?" I suggested.

"I didn't want to wake you up…so I just stayed next to you…" she replied dejectedly, fiddling with her fingers.

I tilted my head, "Ok…nightmare?"

Cat shook her head, blinking furiously, as if trying to stop herself from crying, "It doesn't matter"

She doesn't want to tell me, but whatever it was it really upset her… I felt a lump in my throat as I realised she didn't trust me.

Not enough.

"You're crying" I pointed it out stubbornly, not about to give up.

"No I'm not." She answered bluntly.

We're both as stubborn as each other.

"Fine." I sighed, "I'm here if you want to talk."

What? You're just going to give up?

Rex, I already feel bad that she doesn't trust me enough to tell me without you butting in.

Give the girl time. You listen, and then she'll talk.

This is why I hang round with Rex; he helps me when it counts.

"When are your parents' home?" Cat asked, crawling out of the make shift bed and grabbing her clothes off my swivel chair.

Her face lit up although her eyes were still shiny from tears.

She's going to cry and soon as I leave the room.

"Swivel chair!" she yelled, sounding happy, dumping her clothes on the floor and started spinning round.

"They'll probably be back in a couple of hours, it's only about eight" I answered, "You might want to stop before you feel sick"

Cat giggled hysterically and then stood up and swayed, "Dizzy!"

I smirked, "I'll go change in the bathroom"

Cat blinked at me, "Thanks Robbie" she said, and sounding all choked up, chucking my clothes at me and shoving me out the room.

I walked over to the bathroom and waited for a moment.

I heard a quiet sob, followed by a sniff, a gaspy noise and then nothing.

I think she knows I'm listening.

I emerged a couple of moments later to find Cat, mascara on and fully dressed, leaning against my bedroom door frame.

If I my parents are expecting me to have a girlfriend by the end of this then they should prepared to be disappointed.

"Hey Robbie?" she sounded nervous.

I smiled shyly, "Yeah?"

Why the hell am I shy to talk to her?

"Can you give me a lift somewhere?"

"Somewhere?" I questioned.

"A forest, I can't remember the name"

I waited as she scrunched up her faced, trying to remember.

"I remember! Redlake Forest!"

Redlake? That's a fairly long drive…

I frowned, "That's a half hour drive…"

"I can text Jade if you don't want to" Cat replied hurriedly, "You've already let me stay over so I shouldn't be asking you to-"

"No! I-I'll drive you" I blurted out.

Why does she want to go to a forest? At…8.30?

"Thank you…my little sister went on camp and I have to pick her up, her friend's dad dropped her off but I need to collect her…" she rambled.

I knew she had a brother, not a sister though.

"You have a sister?" I asked, surprised.

She finally looked like she was more in her comfort zone, she smiled, "Yep, she's six!"

"I only knew you had a brother"

Cat nodded, "Yeah, but he's been taken to the special hospital again" she bit her lip, "They're changing his medication.

I made an 'o' shape with my mouth, not sure of how to reply.

I know she's still shaken from whatever she was dreaming about, but Cat just tries to ignore things that bother her.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked awkwardly, changing the subject.

She nodded, "Sure…"

"What do you want?"

Mom loves her food, so we've got pretty much anything you can think of.

"Can I just have coffee?"

That's all she has for breakfast?

No wonder she's so tiny.

"No food?"

"I don't like eating after nightmares" she answered.

I shot her a confused look, trying to make sense of what's going on.

"You sure? Not even pancakes? Half a pancake?"

"I'll share pancakes with you…" she suggested after a long pause.

"O-okay" I shrugged, "I'll go make pancakes"

She smiled again, "I didn't know you could cook"

I smiled back, "You learn something new every day"

Her smile wavered.

What? What did I do?

"My dad used to say that" she shook her head and sat down at the table, pulling her feet up onto the chair.

Her mood swings are so confusing.

I stirred her coffee and put in on the table.

She took it gratefully, "Thanks"

She look at the coffee and then at a strand of her hair, "Hey, if I put coffee in my hair…would that make it coffee flavoured?" she wondered.

I shrugged, sitting next to her with a plate of pancakes at two forks, "I guess…if you were going to eat your hair"

"Sinjin eats his hair"

I wrinkled my nose, "That's…so weird."

Cat nodded, "I know right? He's always following me and Jade, he asks her out all of the time…she slammed his head in her locker last time he asked…" her voice trailed off, "I didn't mean to smash Sinjin's phone…I was just mad at you…and me"

"I know you didn't it was there and you smashed it"

Cat nodded, "Exactly."

"Uhhh…"

Another awkward silence.

Well silence for her maybe, my thoughts were being way too loud.

Correction, Rex was being way too loud.

Find out what wrong dude!

Why doesn't she trust you?

Maybe she just feels sorry for you? Maybe she's just using you because you're absolutely pathetic! Kidding yourself you'll ever get her!

"Well?"

Shit, I wasn't listening.

"Sorry…I was thinking about something, what did you say?" I asked absent mindedly.

Cat sighed, "I said, what you think I should do about Danny and Tori?"

"You're not thinking about staying with Danny after that…thing with Tori?"

Cat shook her head, "But do you think I should still be friends with Tori?

I wouldn't be if I was in Cat's position, but I should try and be positive.

"Talk to her, everyone deserves a second chance" I suggested and then eating a mouthful of pancake.

Cat shrugged, "But I'm so mad at her!" she yelled suddenly, jabbing her fork into the table.

I laughed nervously.

Note to self: Cat and forks aren't a good mix.

**BTW: The forest is made up, I searched for forests in California but gave up…**


	11. Punch Bag

"Cat stop avoiding her! You're going to have to face Tori sooner or later" I folded my arms across my chest, leaning against my locket, Rex sitting on my shoulder.

"I'd rather later" she replied sulkily, "She betrayed me Robbie! I trusted her!"

"I know…" I soothed, "Just listen to what Tori has to say…okay?"

She snorted, "She's probably busy with Danny now that he's single…"

I doubt they'll be doing much, after Cat giving him a hefty kick in his 'special place' in front of everyone.

It was a messy break up, Cat ran off crying afterwards, she was down for the rest of the day but she seems to have bounced back this morning.

I still haven't found out what upset her when she stayed over…I haven't asked.

I'm scared she'll flip out and rub out any chance there is of me helping her with…whatever's going on.

Is that…?

"Tori's over there" I pointed out to Cat, she was across the corridor, she obviously hadn't spotted Cat but she'd been looking for her since yesterday.

Cat's been in hiding I guess you could say.

"Gotta go!" Cat yelped, ducking behind another row of lockers.

Chicken.

Someone needs to tell her that if she has a problem she can't just pull a temper tantrum and then everyone baby's her, either that or she runs away.

Cat knows that she's seen as the baby of the group, she smart.

She tends to hide it, but she is seriously smart.

And she knows how to use the baby thing to her advantage.

If someone's mad at her, teacher, Jade…anyone. She'll come running to me, Beck and Andre and says she's scared.

Obviously she is but I can't not think that she's putting it on, just for an easy way round.

Suddenly I saw Tori in front of me; she silently waved at me and then put a finger to her lips, gesturing to Cat.

I was tempted to tell her Tori was sneaking up on her.

Whatever I think about Cat being over dramatic, I'm still one hundred percent on her side, Tori seriously hurt Cat.

The whole groups Anti-Tori at the moment, even Beck.

Jade's happy.

"Nooo! Stay away from me!"

I guess Tori succeeded on sneaking up on Cat then.

"Cat I want to talk to you!" Tori begged.

"Well I don't want to talk to you!" Cat yelled back, her voice full of venom, she gets pissed off at everything, though she does well hiding it.

She inly lets herself get mad around me.

I guess we're closer with each other then we are with anyone else in the group, I don't know whether Cat would sleep next to Beck or Andre.

"Cat come with me!"

"NO!" she yelled, I saw her race past, screaming, Tori right behind her.

"Now this is what I call entertainment" Rex chuckled, "Two hot chicks, battling it out, who will win? We shall see…" he chuckled, in kind of a perverted way I guess, he was eyeing up Tori who'd managed to grab hold of Cat.

Cat slapped Tori's hands away, but Tori held on, wrestling her to the ground, "Cat please!"

"Whoa! It's a chick flick! Avery your eyes Rob, this is men not a boy like you!" he sneered, putting one hand over my eye.

Cat screeched again.

Ow. My ears.

"Tori, that's not fair!" Cat wriggled as Tori grabbed her feet and started dragging her towards the Janitor's Closet.

She's determined, I'll give her that.

"Ha ha…" Rex chuckled again, somehow he had taken my phone and was now filming Cat clinging onto the lockers yelling, "This is illegal"

Tori tugged more, trying to unlatch her.

"This stranger is trying to kill me!" Cat yelled as Tori managed to pull her off the lockers, Cat clung onto people's ankles as Tori dragged her, tripping several people up.

Others were looking at Tori slightly nervously like they were wondering whether or not to help Cat.

"Robbie! Tell Tori she can't do this!" Cat howled, Tori nearly had her in the janitor's closet.

"Ohh, Rob! You shouldn't get involved in these M rated things" Rex taunted.

Shut up.

I shook my head at Cat, who glared up at me, lying on the floor on her back.

"It's okay!" Tori reassured everyone, "She enjoys this!"

"Get the hell off me!" I heard Cat yell as Tori managed to get her in the Janitor's closet and slammed the door.

"And…uploading to the slap…" Rex muttered.

"Rex! You didn't…"

He cackled, "I did!"

"Cat will kill you…and me!" I squeaked.

Cat can do some serious damage.

"That's your problem; I'll be hanging with my Northridge girls!"

Jade came up to me, with a half-smile, her phone in one hand, "Hey Shapiro!" she yelled.

Don't hurt me…

"What's going on with Tori and Cat?" she folded her arms, tilting her head slightly.

"They're in there…" I nodded to where Tori had dragged Cat into the cupboard.

"I saw your video…I would kill you for uploading it, but I'm sure Cat will do that for me…"

I squeaked, "It was Rex!" I protested.

She rolled her eyes, "Stop blaming your problems on a lump of wood"

"Rex is not a-"

"Rob, we're losing this one…back away…and run!"

And I bolted at Rex's command, Jade ran after me looking angry.

I don't even know why, I think she just likes hitting people.

Looks like I'm the punch bag.

**My parents put dumb time limits on my laptop because I'm not focusing on work and I've been writing this tory instead, so it logs me off at nine, but I wanted to update tonight so I cut it off there…this okay? It will be longer next time!**


	12. Icecream Apologies

"I saw your video!" Cat folded her arms and looked cross.

"It was Rex who put it on The Slap!" I protested, taking a nervous step back.

Cat shook her head and glared at both me and Rex before putting on a forced smile, "I'm mad at you anyway"

I sighed, "Fair enough, can I get you to stop being mad?" I asked hopefully.

Cat reached up to pluck a leaf off a tress as we continued walking down the road,"Hmmm…" she looked thoughtful.

I smiled nervously, hoping she wasn't planning some method of torture.

"Will you buy me ice cream at the mall?" she asked hopefully.

I nodded, "That's it?"

She nodded, "Yeah, being mad at people makes me sad…" her head drooped momentarily, before it bopped back up and smiled, "Pretty please?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Come on then"

"Yay!" she grabbed my wrists and started running, pulling me with her.

It's been raining and I'm skidding.

"Ahhh!" Cat steadied both of us, "Your so clumsy Robbie!" she laughed, poking my face.

I shot her a quizzical look, she shrugged in response.

"Hi, would you like to order?" the girl at the counter smiled at us.

Cat nodded, "Yep!" she looked over her shoulder at me, "Robbie?"

"Oh…Uhhh…"

To be honest I don't like ice cream that much, but I don't want to upset Cat…so I guess…

"Chocolate" I decided finally.

The girl nodded and then looked at Cat, "Mint!"

I was sure she'd choose strawberry.

The girl handed her our ice creams, "$3.57" she said after giving us the ice cream.

For two tiny ice creams?

Rip off.

I handed her a five dollar bill, Cat was looking impatient.

She's got an extremely short attention span, explains why she seems to be over Danny already, it's only been three weeks.

Wait…is that?

"Just keep the change" I said hurriedly, I grabbed Cat's hand, "Come on"

She gave a surprised squeak and shuffled after me, "Robbie! You're going to pull my arm off!"

I ignored her.

I saw Danny in there, with another girl.

I don't know how Cat will react, when she broke up with Jake when she discovered he was cheating and then saw him the following week with a different girl, she didn't speak for the rest of the day.

I don't want Danny to ruin my day with Cat, especially now she's forgiven me about Rex filming her being dragged across the floor and screaming at Tori.

"Sorry" I dropped her arm after pulling her round the corner.

"What's going on?" she looked at me suspiciously.

Gotta lie.

"Uhhh…"

Danny walked past us with his new girlfriend.

Cat saw them, she made a little gaspy sound, like a fish does with when take it out of water, "He…you…that's why…" her shoulders slumped and she stared at her ice cream, "Come on."

"W-where are we going?" I asked nervously.

She thought for a moment, "We're going…to the park!"

I nodded enthusiastically, trying to keep her spirits up, I could see she was hurting.

"You want to go to the park right?" she asked nervously.

I nodded, "I'll go wherever you want me to, and I'm your slave for the day." I joked.

Cat giggled, "You're silly" she gave me a playful shove, "Come on!"

. . .

"Don't be such a baby!" Cat yelled, spinning the roundabout faster as I wailed.

Come on Robbie, don't be sick.

I saw Cat's face everywhere until the world just blurred into one huge Cat face.

Dizzy…

"Cat you're going to make me sick!" I yelled, gripping onto the bar of the roundabout, trying not to fall off it.

I saw Cat step back and stop spinning it, letting me slow down; I close my eyes, waiting for it to stop, "See? That wasn't so bad!" she told me peppily as I staggered off.

"I'm going to die…"

"Awww Robbie!" she frowned, "But I wanted you to push me on the swings!"

If Cat hadn't had such a bad time with the Danny and Tori business, I'd insist on going home and doing something less…life threatening.

I swayed and stumbled, Cat giggled, pulling me towards the swings.

I stumbled again and knocked us both over, Cat in top of me, sitting on my chest, "Hehe…get up Robbie!"

"Nooo…" I groaned dramatically as the world finally stopped spinning.

Cat rolled off me and sat on the ground beside me, "You feel sick?" she asked gently and softly started stroking my cheek.

I gulped, "I'm feeling better…so swings?"

She looked at me doubtfully before lighting up, "Yay!"

She skipped over to them, receiving an odd look from some people passing by, the park was completely empty apart from us two, I guess little kids were at home eating lunch right now.

"Come on!" she beckoned to a swing.

I wouldn't be here if Jade had been prepared to give up a day with Beck to spend time with Cat, she's great…but it's tiring, what with her ability to never have to rest, it's like she's on a permanent sugar high.

"I'll push you…" she gently nudged me onto a swing.

I flopped onto it and just sat there as Cat pushed me.

She's stronger than she looks.

We swapped round after a bit.

"Did you not sleep last night Robbie?" Cat asked me, looking worried.

I shrugged, "Studying"

"But we haven't got a test til the end of the week!"

"I like to be prepared."

Cat raised an eyebrow at me, "You didn't have to come out with me if you were tired" she said sadly, "I'd understand if you don't want to be with me…"

"You know that's not true, I'm having fun."

"Go home and rest. You'll be all sleepy for school tomorrow"

"Cat I'm fine-"

"Please?"

"You come too; we can watch a movie or something?" I compromised.

She's persistent; she'll badger me all day otherwise.

She sighed, "Fiiiine…" she replied in a whiny voice, "But I choose the movie"

"Fine with me, I'll just sleep through it anyway"

"OK…wait! You don't snore do you?" she asked, pouting and then frowning.

I bit my lip to stop myself laughing at her stern expression.

"No Cat, I don't snore" I replied.

Ok, I snore sometimes, but not always.

. . .

The Fox and The Hound.

I hate Disney films; I guess I said she could choose though.

Mom and Dad are at work, as usual.

I grabbed a blanket and headed back to the sofa where Cat was say, cross legged, eyes glued to the movie.

I sat next to her, covering her lap with half the blanket, she looked at me gratefully.

I heard Cat sob half way through when Todd and whatever the dog's called turn against each other.

I wasn't really listening to it, I was drifting in and out of being awake and asleep.

Cat had her head buried under the blanket, so it was a wonder she could even see the screen.

I ducked my head under to find her, I felt my lips bump against something.

That something flinched.

Shit.

I'm so tired…

"Robbie? What did you do?" I heard her whisper.

I brought my hand up to where my lips had accidently touched.

Damn.

No…yep, the corner of her mouth.

I need to move away, "I-I'm sorry" I stammered, "I didn't know your face was there"

Cat sniffled, "It's so sad…they were friends, and now their being so..."

She's trying to change the subject.

She's embarrassed, probably not nearly as embarrassed as I am, I brought my head up from the blanked, feeling my face going red.

I just kissed Cat...kind of.

"Cat I'm sorry…" I started.

She emerged from the blanket, still looking upset over what was happening in the movie, "Don't beat yourself up about it, it was just a kiss on the cheek" she shrugged.

It wasn't on her mouth?

Thank god.

She chastely kissed my cheek, "There, now you've got nothing to worry about"

I grinned and tried to relax.

So much for me sleeping, turned out to be Cat who fell asleep instead.

Her head's buried into my neck and she keeps moving her hands up and down my chest.

She's unknowingly feeling me up in her sleep.

I took her hands and put them on my shoulder instead but she kept moving them back until I had to move away before I died of embarrassment.

The volume suddenly spiked as the movie ended and loud music came on with the credits.

Cat jolted awake and immediately looked hurt, "Why are you all the way over there?" she asked quietly.

Forgot about that.

She tilted her head and looked at me like she was trying to figure something out.

"I Uhhh…"

Because I feel uncomfortable when you feel me up.

Can't say that, she doesn't even know she was doing it.

Bad…word choice.

"Come back over here." She ordered.

I hesitated; she sighed and scooted over to me, giving me a hug before getting up, "Bathroom?"

"Upstairs, first door you see."

"Uh huh, thanks Robbie!"

She charged off upstairs.

. . .

"See you Monday. Oh and Robbie?" she called me back just as I started walking off to my car.

"Yeah?"

"You or Rex ever secretly film me again and upload it, you die."

"Okay!" I squeaked as Cat laughed.

"See you!"

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Did you guys see one thousand berry balls? The ending made me want to punch Cat in the face, poor Robbie…Cat runs away from him, he asks someone else to be his date, then Cat tries to make him jealous with Sinjin and runs away when he kisses her! Hopefully they'll be some answers in the next episode.**


	13. Just nice

She's left us all in here.

Who knows where she's gone, I'm talking about Cat, of course.

The little red head who went to the toilet four hours ago and still hasn't come back, she's probably been distracted by something, or locked herself in the toilet…again.

After being in here four hours, I did the unthinkable, I drank water from Beck's fish tank, only then, after I'd drank the water, did he then say he'd never changed the water.

And he's been living in his RV, with these fish, in this fish tank, with his stupid fish water for what…three years?

I've probably got some sort of disease.

Or had got.

I probably puked it all out…where?

I'll shamefully have to admit that I was sick in Trina's purse…I'm not proud of that.

Turns out Tori had some water all this time.

Trina saw her drinking something inside her bad when she took a break from glaring at me about the…contents of her bag.

I think I'm going to die.

I found myself saying that a lot.

Especially when I'm with Cat or Jade, they both know equally good methods to make me feel like walking off a cliff.

Cat's ahead of Jade with the, 'Leave Robbie in a hot RV to sweat to death' that torture method's definitely working.

I would do anything to get out of here…

Here's the gist of how bad things are…Jade's sweating.

And Jade never sweats, apart from now…maybe I could find some way to clean the sweat and then I could drink it…eeeww…the heat's going to my head.

"You know, my grandma used to say to me, before she lost her mind" Andre panted out, "No matter how bad things are Andre…you can always make them better with a song"

That…is the dumbest thing I've ever heard.

"That's so…stupid…" Trina snapped.

For once I agree with her.

There was a long pause.

You could just here everyone panting and Jade quietly wailing about the terrors of sweating.

"Here I am…once again; feeling lost…b-but now and then…" Tori started singing in a weak voice.

"I breathe it in to let it go…" Andre and Beck joined in with her, eventually so did I and Trina.

And even Jade.

Thirst and heat can go to your head.

We are never going to get out of here.

People will find our shrivelled up bodies trapped in here, probably baked from the heat as we reach out-

"Hey guys did you miss me?" Cat asked peppily.

Shut up Cat…I'm trying to stay alive- WAIT! CAT?

"CAT!" Me and Beck and Andre all yelled at the same time, Beck and Andre leapt up, followed by the rest of us.

Cat squealed and dived outside to get out of Beck's way as he charged outside and threw himself against the side of the RV.

I bolted for the door…must get out…

I wrestled with Trina to get through the door.

Beck was spinning Cat ran and hugging her.

"Wow! You guys really missed me!" she said cheerfully, giggling.

"We." Jade started, "Have been stuck in that stupid RV for ages!"

Cat gave her a funny look, her eyes clouding with confusion, "But why didn't you hguys just open the door?" she asked, coming to stand next to me.

I caught the water Beck threw me.

I never thought I'd be so happy to see water.

"Because there's a huge RV parked right…" Beck started, looking at the space where we were all now standing.

I swigged my water.

"…here." He finished quietly.

"I guess it move without us noticing" Tori suggested.

You don't say.

"So…I l-left you guys in there?" Cat asked, sounding horrified, "And you were stuck? I feel all bad now!" she wailed, hugging Beck, who hugged her with one arm and carried on drinking.

"S'okay lil' red" Andre soothed, "You didn't know we were all in an RV dying while you were…actually what were you doing?"

Cat looked embarrassed, shifting about, "Well…there were some boys-"

Great. She ditched us for some guys.

Thanks a lot.

After everything I've done for you.

"You left us in there?" Jade stabbed her finger at the RV angrily, "F-for some boys? What wrong with you!" she yelled.

"Easy baby…drink the water…" Beck soothed.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jade yelled back but drank some anyway.

"Jade…" Cat put one tiny hand on Jade's arm and then wrinkled her nose, "Ewww Jade you're all sweaty!" she squealed, leaping back.

Not a great move, she's just digging her hole even deeper.

"Never speak of it!" Jade yelled in her face, stalking off.

. . .

"So…" I tried to start a conversation.

The others had ditched me with Cat and gone on ahead, Jade's still prett mad at her.

"New boyfriend?" I guessed.

Cat giggled and then shook her head, "I told you before, I don't want to date anyone after Danny"

"Not ever?" I spluttered.

I mean come on; this is Cat, Queen of flirting.

She shrugged, "Only if I meet that special boy" she put simply, "None of them were my special boy…I got their numbers though" she grinned.

"What were you doing for all that time?"

What was so important that it made her abandon us for four hours?

"I told you, I hung out with some boys…over there!" she pointed to a group of muscular dudes.

I instinctively flexed my arms, trying not to look puny compared to them.

Cat saw me and laughed, "Appearance doesn't matter Robbie!" she laughed, hitting my arm, "You should know that!"

Whatever, I still feel puny.

One of them pointed to Cat and grinned, waving at her.

She giggled and waved back before turning to me and rolling her eyes, "They're not special boys, they're flirty boys" she pointed out.

I agree.

I nodded, "So they were interested?"

Why. Do. I. Care?

"Yep…Harry more than all the others, he kept hugging me and stuff, it was sweet I guess, but that was it, he was nice…nothing else."

"I-"

"ICECREAM!" Cat yelled, running off, "Come on!" sghe yelled over her shoulder.

I ran after her.

Can't beat ice cream after being stuck in a hot RV.


	14. Tornado Incident

"Robbie calm down…it's okay…"

"It's not okay!" I wailed into Cat's shoulder.

She gripped me tighter, "Look, everything's going to be okay…" she whispered, "Trust me."

I shouldn't have left him.

I bet she did it on purpose.

Tori should go to jail for murder and even if Rex does make it…

"Tori killed him!"

With Beck's stupid tornado machine.

"She hasn't killed him!"

"Didn't you see him? He's going to die!"

"Robbie…why don't we go get something to eat to take your mind off it?" Cat suggested softly, rubbing my back, like I was a baby.

"How can you think of eating when Rex is in there-"I pointed to the closed door to the room where Rex was now lying, "-all shredded and mashed up?"

"I think it would help-"

"You don't know what will help me!" I snapped, Cat immediately let go of me.

Well she doesn't, how can eating make Rex better?

How can she say something so stupid?

"Look, we're eating." She snapped, pulling me away from the door, "Tori said that Rex was meant to be resting so that he can get better!"

I grabbed Cat shoulders, and tried to shake her, but I couldn't because I was shaking so badly myself, "We both have reasons not to trust Tori! Why are you all trying to keep me away from Rex? You're meant to be on my side, not Tori's!"

Cat shrugged my hands off her, "Just please Robbie, nothing's going to happen in thirty minutes."

I stared back at her reproachfully and let her lead me to the cafeteria.

. . .

"Where's Cat?" I asked quietly.

I haven't seen her since she bought me lunch.

I need to pay her back for that later.

Jade shrugged, "I told her to go talk to the lady at the desk, go ask her."

Rex, I miss you.

Don't die on me.

I dragged myself over to the desk, "Excuse me?" I asked shakily, steadying myself on the counter, "H-have you seen a girl, she's kinda short and she's got red hair-"

"The crazy one?" She interrupted.

Hey! Cat's not crazy.

"Cat's not crazy" I replied forcefully.

The lady looked disinterested, "Bob took her to the mental ward, she was obviously one of our patients."

"M-mental ward?"

I'm torn between two things.

Being with Rex and rescuing Cat, who is probably freaking out right now.

"Bob!" The lady suddenly yelled.

A tall, dark and built up guy strode around the corner.

So much for fighting my way in to save Cat, that guy would break my neck with his little finger.

"Take this boy to the monitor room."

He nodded, "This way kid."

. . .

"My nose itches and I can't scratch it!"

Cat shut up, you're making it even harder for me to convince these people you don't belong in there.

"And you're saying she isn't crazy?" A doctor pointed to the screen on which Cat was now scratching her nose with her foot.

"That's just the way she is, just let me get her out of there?"

"I'm bored now!" Cat yelled, doing backwards roly poly's over to floor and then sighing.

"Follow me" Bob sighed at last.

I rushed over to him; at least this is a distraction from Rex-

No…I can feel tears again, c'mon Robbie don't let this guy see you cry…

"Robbie!"

There she is.

Cat looked up at me from the floor and then leapt up and shook Bob the best she could, as she had these red cubes on her hands, "Take them off!" she begged.

He sighed and unstrapped them from her wrists, "If you uh ever want to make an appointment-"

"She's fine" I snapped, grabbing Cat's shoulder and dragging her out, I need to see Rex.

IO can't believe I didn't stay with him, Beck and Andre were freaking out about where Cat was, I should have asked them to come.

"How's Rex doing?" Cat asked, struggling to keep up with me as I pulled her down the corridor and shoved her down on one of the seats outside Rex's room.

I sat down beside her.

"Don't know. I was going to ask, but I was looking for you." I replied bluntly.

Tori, Beck and Jade were walking towards us.

Cat immediately started glaring at Tori, she'd obviously thought about what I'd said and decided that it was Tori's fault that Rex had an accident.

Despite everything he says to her, Cat's grown quite attached to Rex.

The girl's too sweet for her own good sometimes.

The doctor from earlier opened the door, "If you want to come in." he beckoned to me.

Cat smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"C-can you come with me?" I asked quietly, suddenly feeling sick at the thought of seeing Rex's poor torn up face again.

Cat looked uneasy, "Sure." She gave a little nervous smile.

Hospitals really unsettle her and being locked up in a room with no explanation probably didn't help her phobia.

Cat looked at Beck, Tori and Jade.

At least Beck and Tori looked sympathetic, I think Jade was laughing.

"You guys not coming?" Cat asked.

"We'll give Robbie a moment" Tori replied, looking over to Jade who shrugged and Beck who nodded but neither said anything.

They sat down where Cat and I had been sitting.

. . .

Cat silently stood next to me as we both looked down at Rex.

There was a little choking sound, following by some crying, I looked at Cat, expecting it to be her.

Then I realised I was the one crying.

Cat wrapped her arms around my waist and let me put my head on her shoulder.

I feel so helpless.

Seeing Rex just lying there.

Cat stood silently, her arms around me and my arms around her.

Neither of us a making a sound.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The heart rates seems to be getting slower.

It's mocking me.

I sat down on the edge of Rex's bed and Cat crouched on the floor by Rex's battered face, looking upset and something else…but I can't place it.

"Whatever happens Robbie…we're all here for you" Cat broke the silence by whispering to me quietly.

"He's not going to die." I replied forcefully.

"But Tori and the others said they were going to k-"

Tori and Beck suddenly burst through the door, "You okay Robbie?" Tori said brightly.

False.

What was Cat saying?

"What were you saying Cat?" I asked.

I caught Tori glaring at her.

Cat looked nervous.

"Tell me. Don't even think about lying."

"Tori said we should make Rex's heart stop by shutting down the monitor" She whispered.

I know what that other feeling was, guilt.

She was going along with it.

"Cat!" Tori yelled.

Cat flinched.

Beck gave her a dirty look, "Tori don't, don't…yell at Cat." He snapped, giving Cat a hug who was looking shaken.

"Tori's mad at me…" Cat whispered.

"No sweetie, it's okay…" Beck soothed.

"You were all in on this?" I asked in disbelief.

"We thought we'd be doing you a favour Rob…" Beck replied, kissing Cat's forehead, "Rex is always picking on you."

"That's just how he is! You tried to murder him!"

"I told you!" Cat squeaked.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" Beck said softly, "We should have listened, you're closer to Robbie than we are, and we just thought we were doing the right thing."

"Well you were wrong" I snapped.

"I can sew Rex's face back up" Cat suggested, pulling away from Beck.

"Thanks…" I replied in a monotone voice.

. . .

"Here. Told you I'd fix him, okay Tori helped fix him too…" Cat admitted, handing Rex back to me.

"You Tori near him?"

"She said sorry!"

"Okay…look fine, whatever. Thanks Cat."

She giggled, hugging me, "Sure, I think the thread should hold…" she frowned slightly.

"They stabbed my face with needles Rob!" Rex whined, "The red witch was trying to kill me."

"You're welcome" Cat replied stuffily, looking slightly annoyed, "Next time I'll try harder to kill you." She snapped, "Maybe borrow some scissors from Jade.

"Cat wasn't trying to kill you, she was saving you." I pointed out.

"It didn't feel like it!" Rex argued back, "She poked me in the eye!"

"I said sorry at the time!" Cat wailed.

The bell went.

"Sikowitz." Cat chanted.

"Come on Rex."

"Don't sit near her or that other chick."

"Tori?"

"Yeah…" Rex drooled, "That's girls dangerous, I like that, but I think I should stick to Northridge Girls"

"I don't think even they'd stoop that low" Cat muttered.

**Saw the promo for Robbie Sells Rex, it looks good.**

**$2000 for Rex? Robbie should sell Rex and should buy something for Cat.**

**Also if anyone has Twitter just PM me and I'll follow you.**

**I'm flamekat1021**

**Thanks for reading.**


	15. Robarrazzi Disaster

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!" Cat yelled and stamped her foot aggressively.

"I said sorry!" I defended, "It all went to my head!"

I'm such an idiot.

"You used us! You used me!" She grabbed shoulders and shook me, "What. Is. Your. Problem?"

"Everyone else has forgiven me! It was two days ago, you're over-reacting!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Cat howled.

"Cat I'm sorry okay?"

No reply.

"Cat?"

"You said I had a sky store addiction, you said I had a problem on your STUPID Robarrazzi show!"

Again, I'm such an idiot.

"I'm one of the most unpopular kids at Hollywood Arts; people make jokes behind my back, sat stuff about Rex…when I started Robarrazzi everyone started treating me with respect, like they actually liked the nerd! I just got carried away, I'm sorry!" I yelled back.

"Robbie, you don't need some dumb web show! You've got six best friends who all love you to pieces but you used us." She replied quietly.

"You know that's not true Cat, you're the one with six friends who all love you, I'm the one you made friends with so they have to hang out with me. I'm part of the package."

"Okay! So maybe Jade doesn't like you, but she doesn't like anyone-"

"She likes you."

"I've known her since kindergarten."

"The others like you Robbie, they don't like Rex that much but that doesn't mean none of us want to hang out with you."

"Sometimes I wonder if I should just move back…"

Let's face it, what have I got here? I've got Cat, she's the best person I've ever met, but that's it.

"Back where?" she asked, looking confused.

"To my old school."

"NO!" She yelled suddenly and catapulted herself off the bench and somehow found her way into my lap.

Bench?

I had to think about where we were for a moment, we'd just started walking and arguing and sat down in some random place.

Turns out we're in the park.

"Don't leave! Please!" She wailed, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"A-are you crying?" I asked after a moment.

"I can't help it! I cry when I'm scared!"

"D-don't cry."

"Don't leave."

"It was just an idea."

"It was a stupid idea; if you try and leave then I'll stop you."

"Oh really?"

"Try me. I dare you."

I smiled and hugged her awkwardly.

She's too close, I can't think with her so…

"Cat can you get off me?" I asked nicely, gently pushing her.

"Why? Are you thinking about leaving? If you run then I'll hunt you down." She threatened.

Cat can run faster than me so there'd be no point in even trying.

"No, I'm not going to run."

"Then why do you want me to get off you?" She asked, looking up at me innocently.

"It's distracting." I admitted.

She laughed and clambered off me and sat next to me instead.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked, hoping I was forgiven.

"I'm trying to be"

"Well don't try, I'm sorry. I'm doing a cooking web show instead. For healthy food."

"You cook?"

"A little."

"Me too! I love cooking!" She giggled, lighting up.

"I'm forgiven?"

She paused and then smiled slightly, "I guess. But don't ever pull anything like that again okay?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Hey! Let's go on the swings!"

"But Caaaatt…" I started to whine.

"But nothing, come on!"

. . .

"Hey Shapiro."

"Oh h-hey Jade, hey Beck…"

"How's the cookery thing going?" Beck asked, running one hand through his hair.

"I quit it." I replied bluntly as I took some books out of my locker.

"Oh too bad…" Beck replied quietly, I stood there awkwardly as they both stared at me.

"Sorry about the Robarrazzi thing…"

"It's cool your forgiven-"

"You'd better be sorry Shapiro; you broadcasted us arguing all over The Slap." She hissed, glaring at me.

"It was Rex's idea-"I began pointing to Rex who just snorted.

Why is Rex letting me take all the blame for this?

"If you're going to do another weird little show on Vega's pimple, then fine, whatever, have a pimple circus with elephants with pimples for eyes but don't include me in your stupid shows."

"I said sorry!" I squeaked.

"Yeah, you'd better be, I'm going to make you pay for this."

"Pay for what?" Cat interrupted, walking round the corner and hugged Beck, "Hi Becky, Jadey and Rob- wait…your name's already Robbie…ummm Robert!"

"Hey Kitten." Beck smiled.

"Hey Cat." I greeted her a little nervously.

"Hey you crazy red ball of annoying insanity that makes me want to kill myself whenever I speak to you." Jade said bluntly.

Cat gave a little gasp, "That's offensive…"

"That was the idea, you're learning."

"Jade! Stop that!" Beck snapped.

Jade looked up at him, "No."

Cat shifted uncomfortably next to me as Jade and Beck glared at each other.

"Ummm…no backwards is on!" Cat announced, trying to break the tension, "Fun fact!"

"Shut up." Jade snapped, stalking off suddenly.

Beck stood there for a moment and then began to look slightly amused, "Jade?" he called after her.

"WHAT?"

"You forgot your coffee" He held up her cup.

She stopped, trying to decide whether to leave her coffee or save her pride.

Coffee won.

Jade saw me laughing, "I wouldn't be laughing Shapiro…if you want to get your revenge over and done with then I suppose there is one thing…"

I took a breath, "Okay…what?" I asked nervously.

"Friday night. You, me, Cat, Beck, Andre, Beck and Vega. Sleepover at mine, I'll think of something. Be there. All of you."

Cat sighed, "I'll go tell the others!"

Beck looked at Jade uncertainly, "What are you planning?"

Jade smiled evilly, "You'll see."

**Just saw Robbie Sells Rex, they did what I was afraid of, Cat and Robbie pretended the kiss never happened, maybe they don't act on it til the last episode or something…oh well.**

**Sleepover at Jade's…hmmm…**

**Also, I'm going to try and end this story on Christmas Day and go back to my other story because I decided to do a short sequel for it.**

**I may be doing a sequel for this too. But we'll see how it goes. I'm going to try end this on 25 chapters, so I'm going to try most post everyday hopefully.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, I'll try and update again later today, but if not, definitely tomorrow. Sorry if something comes up.**


	16. Truths, Dares and Shadow Monsters

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating! I tried but homework buried me alive! I only just found a shovel to dig myself out! To make up for it, here's an extra-long chapter! Enjoy!**

"You're scared!" Cat teased as I drove to Jade's house.

"To hell I'm scared!" I snapped, "Jade wants revenge! What's she going to do?" I wailed.

Cat rolled her eyes, "Chicken."

"Am not!"

"Are too! Anyway, she'll probably just make you lick the floor or something…"

"I don't want to lick the floor!"

"Man up!" Cat commanded.

"I'd rather man down…" I replied.

"Come on Robbie, you're probably bugging out over nothing. I mean, Jade put worms in my bra, nothing can be worse than that."

"She'll find something."

Cat sighed, "Trust me Robbie, nothing bad's going to happen, maybe she just said that stuff to scare you…oh you went past Jade's house."

"What is that one there?" I asked, backing up.

"No, you went past about ten minutes ago but you were too busy whining about Jade." Cat replied back, looking amused.

"Hey…why don't we go get some dinner and then go back home?" I suggested hopefully.

"Robbie!" Cat snapped sharply, "Mister Longneck's been looking forward to this! Hey…where's Rex?"

"With some Northridge Girls, I asked him to come but he stayed at home to prepare for his date."

Cat raised an eyebrow, "Northridge? What does Rex see in them?"

I shrugged, "Beats me. "

"There!" Cat pointed to a house on the corner.

I followed the direction of her arms and then pulled over closest I could to Jade's house.

"Robbie! We're going to have to walk down the street to her house!" Cat squealed.

"Is that a problem?"

"Uh huh! It's raining"

I rolled my eyes, "Ever heard of an umbrella?" I joked, holding it up.

Cat looked at her feet, her cheeks going pink, "Well sure if you want to live life the easy way…" she muttered, grabbing the umbrella and leaping out the car.

I saw her eyes flicker to the direction of Jade's house.

I quickly got out the car, "Cat don't even think about it." I said sharply.

She giggled and dodged around me, running a little way off before stopping to laugh at me.

I looked up at the sky.

Great, it's chucking buckets down.

My glasses are going all foggy.

"Cat!" I called after her.

She laughed again, waiting as I staggered over to her.

"You okay?" she asked immediately when I gripped her shoulder.

"Yeah…just can't see, glasses have fogged up…give me a moment"

We both stood there for a moment before I realised something.

"Cat…" I smirked, "Why have an umbrella if you don't use it?" she looked confused and then realised she hadn't opened the umbrella out.

She giggled nervously, "Oopsie…" she put up the umbrella as I wiped my glasses but it was pointless as they fogged up again.

I sighed.

"Ever heard of contacts?" Cat joked as we walked up Jade's drive.

"I don't like them, can't work out how to put them in."

"Me neither, they're not fun."

I looked at her, "B-but you don't wear contacts" I pointed out.

"In plays sometimes I have to, if we're doing a student movie then I might need a different eye colour. But I don't like contacts. Once my eye swallowed one."

"Swallowed?"

"Yeah, somehow it went into the back of my eye and I had to go to hospital to get in removed."

I made a face, "Ouch."

"Yep. Ouch."

I grabbed Cat wrist tightly as she rang the doorbell.

She looked at me, amused, "You big baby."

"Hey! I'm not scared."

"Then why are you holding my hand?"

"Can't I hold your hand for no reason?"

She tilted her head like she was thinking about it, "Nope, you gotta be scared. It's just how it works."

The door suddenly opened, "What?"

I stepped behind Cat, who gave me a tap, "Come on Robbie"

"Oh it's you two freaks" Jade rolled her eyes.

Cat looked offended, "Hey!"

Jade shrugged, "Eh. The others are already here, so get your butts in here."

Cat giggled, "Kay kay…" she shook her head like a dog, spraying water droplets everywhere before she went into Jade's house.

Jade looked at us both in disgust, "You're both wet."

"That's because it's raining Jadey!" Cat said in a false tone, looking annoyed.

"Hey Rob, hey Lil's Red!" Andre yelled, running over to Cat and whirling her round.

"Andre!" Cat squealed happily, "Hehe put me down!"

He have her tight hug before letting her go, "You ok Rob?" he asked as I hesitated and then entered the house.

Jade slammed the door behind me, "Congratulations Shapiro you let the cold in."

"Sorry…"

"Come on through." Andre beckoned, jigging up and down slightly.

This is weird, Andre usually the most afraid of Jade, (apart from me)

Then I noticed the can in his hand, he's on a beer high.

I've never had alcohol before…from the look on Cat's face as Jade offered her some neither had she.

I took the can from Jade and sat beside Beck, "Hey…" I greeted him absentmindedly, glaring at the beer can, trying to work out what to do.

Cat cracked hers open, sniffed it and flinched, "It smells gross…"

Jade sighed and leant on Beck's shoulder, "If you're going to drink it then drink it, if not I'll make you drink it."

"So many choices Cat muttered, taking a tiny sip, "It's great" she gasped, looking pale and coughing a little.

She put the can back down on the table before pulling her legs up on to the sofa, sitting at the far end away from Jade.

"So what's the plan?" Beck asked.

Jade smirked, "Why doesn't Cat choose?"

Cat shifted uncomfortably, "Is this a trick question?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "No…choose a game"

"Where are your parents?" Cat asked, trying to change the subject.

"They're out; they won't be back til Sunday, now quit stalling and choose a game."

"Okay!" Cat squeaked, "Hide and Seek"

Jade groaned, "Really Cat?"

"You said choose a game" she replied defensively, "You manage to turn all games scary and horrible anyway so does it matter?"

Jade smiled smugly, "I guess I do."

"It's your gift." Beck added sarcastically.

"Okay, we'll all count, Robbie can hide." Jade said immediately.

I gulped.

"Hey! I don't like counting!" Cat put in innocently.

"Oh Cat…" Jade sneered, "You want to hide too?"

"Jade come on…" Beck started.

"Are you sure about this Lil' Red?" Andre looked doubtful.

"I'll be fine!" Cat snapped, "Robbie's the scaredy cat! Not me!"

True.

She thought about what she just said and laughed, "Joke not intended!" she announced.

"So let's make this more fun-"

"Where's Tori?" Beck interrupted, looking around.

Jade shrugged, "How should I know and why should I care?"

"She's coming later." Cat said.

"As I was saying, Beck, Cat." She glared at them, "Let's play this game in the dark, make it more fun."

Cat gave a little squeak.

I forgot she's petrified of the dark.

"That okay with you Cat?" Jade asked sweetly.

She knows Cat's afraid.

She just doesn't care.

"Yep…"

"Good, we'll all go into the kitchen and give you ten seconds to hide. Go."

. . .

"Robbie…I don't like this game" Cat whimpered from beside me as we both crouched in a cupboard.

"Me neither, what's the point of this?"

"Jade's trying to scare you…us."

"Well it's working."

"Uh huh…hold me I'm scared." She whispered, nestling closer to me, "Please?"

I sighed and tried to work out how to hold her.

She grabbed my hands and wrapped them around her waist, pushing herself up so close to me that she ended up in my lap.

"How do we win this game?" Cat wondered out loud.

"I-I'm not sure…" I stammered, shifting a little, I saw Cat's nervous smile drop to look an unhppy pout.

"Am I making you nervous? Am I too close?"

"Just a little. But you're scared, I get it, just ignore me, just-"

"Robbie you're rambling." Cat pointed out gently.

"Sorry…what was that?" I squeaked out.

Cat tensed up, "I don't like it in this cupboard, it's even darker than out there."

"Okay…just wait a moment…" I stopped and listened for any sounds that might give away where the others were.

Silence.

I bet they're waiting for us.

I listened to our shuddery breathing, trying to work out what to do.

Maybe you'd find this situation funny.

But this is Jade and Cat's a lot more freaked out that she appears to be right now.

I'm trying to stay calm to keep her calm, but it isn't really working.

Cat slowly slinked out of the cupboard, beckoning for me to follow her, I crawled out.

We both stayed on all fours, testing areas of the floor to make sure they wouldn't creak if we moved onto them.

"Cat?" I whispered.

I saw her huddle against the wall.

"I don't like the dark…" she wailed, "Help meee!"

"HA!" Someone yelled, two guys jumped out with clown masks on.

Cat leapt up and started screaming and barrelled into me, knocking us both over and then started crying hysterically in my shirt.

Shit, that was horrible.

Beck and Andre took the masks off and turned to Jade who was looking amused but slightly worried by Cat's reaction.

"Lil' Red…you okay?"

"That…was mean…and pointless…"

"Jade! We told you she wouldn't like it!" Beck groaned, crouching beside Cat.

She looked at him dolefully, "You guys are so mean!"

"I'm sorry kitty we didn't mean to scare you" he tried to hug her but she shoved him away and gripped me again.

"We kinda did" Jade put in after Beck got up, he glared at her.

"Can we play a different game?" Cat sniffled, pulling us both up.

Jade sighed, "Sure."

"How about truth or dare?" Beck suggested.

"Yay!"

. . .

"Okay! Who's going first?" Andre asked.

"Why don't we spin a bottle and whoever it lands on has to choose truth or dare?" Cat suggested quietly.

Beck leapt up, "I'll go empty a bottle of soda"

Knock knock.

That'll be Tori.

Jade sighed and slowly got up and opened the door.

"Hey Jade…s-sorry I'm late…"

Jade snorted, "Whatever Vega, just get your butt in here, you're letting the cold in."

Tori immediately jumped inside and scurried over to Andre.

"Hey Tor." He smiled.

"Hey Tori." Cat commented quietly, still looking pretty shaken.

She really hates the dark.

Jumping out in clown masks is the worst thing you could do.

"Cat…you look kind of pale, are you okay?"

Cat shrugged, "I'm fine." She glared at Andre who looked sheepish.

"Sorry Lil' Red! I didn't know you were scared of the dark."

"I wasn't scared! I was surprised!"

"So surprised you started crying" I replied sarcastically.

Cat doesn't need to act so defensive; it's not like any of us care if she has a problem with the dark.

She whacked me hard in the chest, "Shut up!"

"Ow!"

"You deserved that…"

I thought about it for a moment, "I guess I did…ow…" I admitted, putting one hand to where she'd hit me.

"Where's Mister Longneck?" she asked suddenly, eyes wide.

"You left him by the front door." I said after moment of trying to remember.

"Andre will you come with me?" she asked, "The hallways kind of dark…and Jade disappeared off with Beck and she might jump out at me and I'm sca-Mister Longneck will get scared."

She's terrified, just too proud to admit it.

Well too proud to admit it Tori anyway, she's trying to be better than her, she's got it in her head that Danny chose Tori because Tori was a better girl than she was.

That theory makes no sense.

Plus Tori got the role Cat auditioned for in a play, which convinced her even more that she was rubbish at everything compared to Tori.

Tori is the golden girl.

Some might say she's too perfect.

She's got her eye on Beck…maybe she's not as perfect as she makes out.

But anyway, Cat should have got the part, Andre and I were at the auditions, neither of us got in but I heard Cat and Tori's.

Cat's vocals were way better than Tori's, by far.

Tori started choking in the middle of her acting scene, yet she still got the part.

Man what is wrong with Lane and Sikowitz?

They don't see talent when it's bouncing around in front of them, complete with bright red hair.

"Sure Lil' Red" Andre's reply made me jump.

"Oh hey Robbie! I didn't know you were coming!" Tori exclaimed.

Of course you wouldn't think that. You don't like me, you just put up with me.

I'm just the nerd who's always going to be last choice.

I watched Cat shuffle down the hall way to the door with Andre behind her.

She's really freaked out, considering you can see the door from the couch. That's some serious phobia.

Cat suddenly ran back screaming and dove onto the couch next to Tori, "Monster!"

"Cat! That was your shadow!" Andre grinned.

Cat threw a cushion at him, "Don't laugh at me! I thought it was a monster!"

Tori and Andre continued to look amused despite Cat freaking out.

"Hey Cat…come sit here." I said softly, patting the bit of the couch next to me.

She wriggled over to next to me, "You're not laughing at me, are you Robbie?" she blinked her big brown eyes and looked up at me.

"Never." I replied swiftly.

Just then Jade and Beck came back, looking slightly dishevelled.

Tori smirked.

Cat tilted her head and looked at them with disgust, "You guys! Why would you do that?" she cried, "We were in the same building!"

"Cat chill out." Jade snapped, "Your guys always used to randomly feel you up when we were all in the same room."

Cat looked upset, "Well that's not my fault!"

"Let's just play the game, okay?" Beck interrupted, blocking Jade's view of Cat.

Both girls were glaring at each other.

"Game?" Toro asked.

"Truth or dare." Beck and Andre replied at the same time and grinned at each other.

Beck placed the bottle on the table and spun it.

We all leaned forward, watching it spin.

It landed on Jade.

"Dare." She said immediately and then looked round, "Who's daring me?"

"I will" I volunteered, "We can go clockwise, me, Cat, Tori, Andre, Beck then you."

Jade shrugged, "Whatever, dare?"

Hmmm…gotta think of something good.

"Dare her to kiss Tori." I heard Cat whisper softly so that only I could hear her, "I want to get them both back."

I get it.

Cat wants revenge; I'm more than happy to help her.

"I dare you to kiss Tori, properly kiss." I added, looking at her smugly.

Cat leaned back on me and giggled.

Jade and Tori's eyes both widened in a comical fashion.

Jade opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again, "Right, fine."

Tori backed away onto Andre, "No way! She's hates me, no way am I kissing her!"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Come on Vega, quit being annoying."

"Go on Tori!" Cat giggled.

They both glared at each other but didn't move.

We're going to be here all night just waiting for them to complete the dare at this rate.

Beck and Andre both nodded at each other.

Beck grabbed Jade's head and Andre grabbed Tori's and pushed them both together.

Cat laughed hysterically as the girl's mouths both clashed.

"Mmmmph!" Jade tried to scream, whacking Beck.

Tori was doing the same to Andre.

"And…" Andre started.

"…release" Beck finished his sentence, letting go of Jade who immediately whipped her mouth and started choking.

Jade whipped around, looking at Beck with a murderous stare, "Why the HELL would you do that!" she shrieked, slapping him.

Tori was just sitting there in shock, when Jade slapped Beck again she finally jolted, "Andre!" she screamed.

I bit my lip.

Cat was already rolling around beside me, bright red in the face.

"Let's just spin the bottle and get so drunk that I never remember this." Jade said icily, kicking the bottle furiously with her foot and watching it whirl round.

It landed on Andre that time.

Cat looked thoughtful, "You apologised so I'll be nice to you..."

Andre hesitated, "Okay...dare..."

"Lick the bottom of your shoe."

"That's gross!" Andre replied, looking at he bottom of his shoe.

Jade smiled, "Yeah...go on."

He sighed and took off his shoe and winced before quickly licking it.

His eye popped open and he grabbed his beer, "Gotta get rid of the taste!" He gasped.

Next it was Jade again.

Tori smiled.

" Truth" Jade declared crossing her arms.

"Awww..." Tori looked disappointed.

"Okay..." She took a swig of the beer Beck had given her, " If I was a food, what would I be and how would you eat me?"

"What?" Cat giggled.

"Are you serious Vega?"

Tori shrugged and looked embarrassed.

" Fine, whatever, sprouts...necause you're tiny and gross."

"Hey!" Torui semi-yelled, looking offended.

" And I wouldn't eat you, I'd put you in a bin, whee you belong"

"That's mean..." Cat frowned.

"It kind of is" Beck put in.

Jade whipped rebound "After what you and Andre just, there's no comparison."

Anlee leaned forward and span the bottle.

Not me. Not me. Please-shit it's me.

At least it's not Jade...

"Truth or Dare?" Cat squeaked.

Andre grinned at her.

"Truth"

"If you had to date Jade, Tori or Cat to stay alive, who would you choose and why?"

I hate you Andre.

Not Jade, she scares the hell out of me.

Tori's the golden girl, but she's twin faced and can be bitch. Plus she betrayed Cat.

Cat.

She can be violent, you gotta watch what you say, but she's still funny and cute.

"Cat...I guess" I replied shyly.

Cat turned to me, looking confused.

"Why?" Andre pressed.

"B-because...she understands Rex"

Cat smiled.

Andre nodded, "Eh."

Jade snorted.

This time tbottle or landed on Cat.

Beck sighed, "I give my turn to Jade so she'll forgive me"

Jade smiled slightly.

"Dare!" Cat squeaked, looking excited.

Jade grinned at me and Cat evilly.

Uh-oh.

I'm not getting a good feeling about this...

" Cat, I dare you to shower with Robbie"

Wait...w-what?

**So...did you like it? What's gonna happen? You'll have to review to find out!**


	17. Hakuna Matata

"Cat, I dare you to shower with Robbie"

Wait…what?

Cat went three different shades of red at the same time before her cheeks slowly started to go pale again, "What? Jade!" she gasped.

Jade smirked, "What's the problem?" she asked, looking innocent at both of us.

"Y-you can't dare her to do that!" I spluttered out, "No way!"

"Jade come on…" Andre groaned, looking nervous when she stared at him, looking intimidating.

"Come on what?" she snapped back.

Beck shrugged, "Come on guys, it's just a game."

"Games are meant to be fun!" Cat protested, "Not awkward!"

"It's only if you two decide to make it awkward" Tori pointed out, "God just do it."

"B-but…" I started but then trailed off.

I'd never be able to just hang out with Cat again without feeling uncomfortable.

Plus…I'm so pathetic looking…no way I'd do that…

"Go on." Jade nudged Cat with her foot.

I saw a glint in Jade's eye.

Was this pay back for Robarrazzi? Trying to make me lose my best friend?

"Come on Robbie." Cat sighed and addressed me quietly.

"Come on where?" I asked nervously, feeling my cheeks burning.

"Come on, let's go do the dare."

"You sure Lil' Red?" Andre asked, "You guys don't have to do something because Jade tells you to."

"Shut up if you want to keep your balls." Jade snarled.

"Shutting up." He squeaked.

"Hypocrite." Cat snapped at him, grabbing my hand "Let's just get this over with…"

"I don't want things to be weird between us, I mean this will always stick in my mind I'll feel awkward and you'll feel awkward-"

Cat grabbed her beer and swigged it, cringing a little, "It won't be sticking in my mind."

"You kids have fun now." Jade teased, looking amused.

Cat rolled her eyes, looking annoyed.

I think I'm going to be sick…

Cat grabbed my beer as well before marching out.

I slowly followed her, shuffling my feet and looking down at the floor, trying to hide the bright crimson that had covered my face.

. . .

Cat locked the door the moment I trudged into the bathroom and stood infront of me.

We both looked down at our feet.

"So…Robbie…" she giggled a little from nervous, her face a glowing pink.

"What now?" I whispered.

She shifted, "I'm not sure…"

"Me neither…ummm…I'll turn on the shower I guess, let it heat up…"

I turned round and clumsily steeped the shower and turned the dial.

The water splashed on my shirt, soaking my arm.

"That makes things easier!" Cat said sounding a little more relaxed, "Take it off."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You first! You take one thing off, I'll take one thing off." I reasoned.

She thought about it, "Oh o-okay…" she stammered and then gave a me a cheeky smile.

I grinned uncomfortably back.

She took off her socks, "Done." She replied sweetly.

"Hey Cat! Come on…thought you wanted to just get it over with."

"But I'm not comfortable about us both getting naked, it's not us!" she yelled suddenly sounding furious all of a sudden.

"Hey! Don't be mad." I said quickly, kicking off my socks too.

Ha. Now we're even.

"Not at you. Jade, she just wants to torture us."

"Yeah well that's Jade for you." I answered bluntly, "Oh and your go." I nodded to my socks to remind her.

"Ummm…" she put her hands at the bottom of her top, playing with the fabric, trying to decide what to do.

She tugged it up to her ribs and then got shy again and dropped it, she reached out for the beer but I held it out her reach.

"I'm not letting you get wasted." I told her firmly.

She frowned at me.

She sighed and whipped off her top quickly, immediately folding her arms around herself so I couldn't see anything above her flat stomach.

"Done." She spat, "Take your shirt off."

"B-but I don't want-"

"Grow up and take your damn shirt off!" she ordered.

"No!" I squeaked.

Cat let her hands fall to her hips, "Take it off or I will." She ordered heatedly.

"I ummm…" I felt myself go red as I realised I was staring at her black bra.

"Robbie!" she slapped my cheek, not enough to inflict pain, but I got the message.

"Sorry…I just…uhhh…didn't see you as some one who would wear black." I tried to redeem myself.

"Nice try." She looked up at me.

Hey wait…

"W-what are you doing?"

I looked down, realising she'd got my shirt almost totally off.

"It's amazing how distracted a guy can be by a single thing" she smirked, tossing her hair over one shoulder.

"Sorry?"

"I'd be mad if it was any other guy" Cat admitted, "But this is just a dare and I trust you not to try anything"

"Thankyou?"

"You are so nervous" Cat teased, running her thumb across my chest in a zig zag pattern.

" So are you."

"I'm trying not to overthink this, if we have fun then it doesn't get weird" she pointed out, running her thumb over my stomach.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked.

Its impossible not to freaking out right now.

"I'm...not really sure." she admitted.

She tugged my shirt fully off and tossed it next to her top.

She wriggled out of her shorts, her face going purple as she did.

Pretty soon we were both in our underwear, looking at the floor.

"What now?" she whispered.

"Count of three?" I suggested, my breathing getting all shuddery.

This isn't really hapeening.

It can't be really happening. It shouldn't be happening.

So why do I want something to happen?

"One." she started shakily, her hand bending round and resting on her bra clasp, ready to unclip it.

"Two..."

"Close your ewyes on three." Cat ordered, "...three."

I fumbled out with my boxers.

I felt her bra land on my foot.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Y-yeah...if I can find the shower door..."

She laughed slightly, "You shouldn't be nervous now, we're both just as vunerable, we've got nothing to hide." she sounded like she was struggling to sund confident.

I reached out for the shower, pushing against the door.

I heard her step it, I hesitantly crept in after her.

I just want to get the hell out of here.

I'm feeling dizzy.

Wait...I've still got my eyes closed.

"Do I need to keep my eyes closed?" I wondered out loud.

"My eyes are already open" Cat giggled.

"Cat!" I yelled furiously, my eyes opening immediately as she spoke.

She was blushing furiously, I probably was too.

"Well I had to open them sometime!" she argued, looking at my chest instead of my eyes.

"My eyes are up here."

"Same to you." she retorted and little more sharlpy, but it only had a little edge to it.

Shit! I was staring at her again!

"I'm so so sorry..." I mumbled, stumbling over my words.

"This si so stupid! We've been friends for a year...best friends! It's not like we're both strangers!"

"We are kinda strangers to this." I mused.

She shook her head, "Nonsense." she took a little breath before I heard her softly sing a few words, "We are one, you and I we are like the earth and sky, one family under the sun..."

"Hey...that's disney right?"

She blinked, trying to recall where the some was from, "Y-yeah, the second Lion King...singing disney always helps in difficult situations, wanna try it?"

I was trying not to stare at her so hard that it was painful.

I couldn't ignore how much I wanted to look at her, I saw her eys flicker down a couple of times too, but that might have just been my imagination driven wild by logning.

"What song?" I asked.

"Hakuna Matata, no worries" she flashed me a smily, "No worries." she replied, sounding happier.

"Hakuna matata, one a wonderful phrase..." she started.

I continued, "Hakana Matata, ain't no passing craze."

"It means no worries..."

"...for the rest of your days!"

"It's our problem free..."

"PHILOSPHY!" Cat sang ludly in a deep, 'Pumbaa' vloice.

She always loved that part.

"Hakuna Matata!" we both sang and Cat finished it off by doing a weird little shuffle andm jazz hands.

I smirked, "We are so weird..."

"Agreed."

. . .

"Here." Cat chucked me a towel with one hand, holding her towel around her with the other.

I fumbled around and caught it, "Thanks..."

After the song, it seemed a little more of a relaxed atomosphere, Cat insisted on washing my hair and started using the shampoo to style it, which explain my messy, ruffled hair.

I wrapped it round my waist.

I watched as she dried her hair with a seperate towel.

She whipped round, "Caught you looking..."

I put my hands up, "You got me."

She pulled on her bra and shorts and then her top, "Hey, why don't you stay here? I can go get your over night clothes, I'm going to get mine, no point in us both going..."

I nodded and looked down again, "Thanks...

She smiled, "No worries..."

I grinned, finally getting rid of my bag of nerves, "Hakuna Matata."


	18. Home Truths

**So I'[m changing things around a bit, I'm planning on the next couple of chapters being from Cat's perspective, which should give you a little more insight on what's going on, okay so… Cat's POV now…**

Ahhh!

I'm so mad at Jade!

Aaaaarrgghhh!

That, stupid, stupid dare!

That is _not _what I told her to do!

I need to talk to her…

Where's my PHONE?

Everything is just pissing me off today…

It's been about a week since the sleepover at Jade's, Robbie was fine for the whole of the night, okay, and he was a little reluctant to cuddle with me when Jade forced us to watch The Scissoring Four.

Another reason why I'm mad at her, I'm still getting nightmares.

But, back to Robbie…he's just been avoiding me this week, he kept saying he needed to go to his Mammaw's whenever I came near him, or he'd just run away…why does he have to be so confusing?

He's too confusing and too sweet.

He's so sweet, all of the time, I hate it.

He's friend zoning me.

And I don't like being in the friend zone.

But I'm too scared to do anything to get myself out of it.

In case you didn't already guess…I like Robbie…not like how I like penguins…or how penguins like it when I give them fish at the zoo…not that sort of like.

Although when I said that to Jade, she said Robbie looked like a fish!

"Arrrggghhh!"

I really hate you sometimes Jade, why do you always pick on my…

Not mine…

"Cat?"

Eva…forgot she was still home.

Annoying six year olds…why are they all cute apart from her?

Okay, she is cute.

All my boyfriends have liked her, well when I used to bring them home…

I can't risk that anymore…not since…no I don't want to think about that.

"Caaaatt, I know you're in there…I heard you yelling…who's in there? Is it a boy?"

Go. Away.

"Eva, there's no-one in here…I'm screaming at the wall…"

"Why?"

"Because the wall was annoying me…" I snapped sarcastically.

I've only just mastered sarcasm; I used to get confused because Jade used to use it to confuse me.

Robbie had to help me with the whole sarcasm thing.

I can't tell the difference between insults, sarcasm and just cruel jokes…I don't want to tell the difference, I usually just ignore them.

"How can a wall annoy you?"

Good question…I have been annoyed at a door, it was green and it wouldn't shut properly and it was really annoying.

I don't like green.

It's okay outside, but not indoors.

Nature and green stuff should stay outside.

Otherwise it's like that film I watched with Robbie about the plant that drank blood…I don't want a man eating plant in the house.

"Eva, what do you want?"

"Oh right…" she trailed off, trying to remember, "Can I come in? I don't like talking to them door…"

"Yep…" I replied, sighing.

Eva immediately charged in running around the room in mad circles.

"Yay! I'm in your room!"

I smiled; I only let my friends in my room usually.

I like my personal space.

"Yes you are, what did you want?" I asked, grabbing my phone.

"When's Mom home?" she asked.

"An hour? I don't know and I don't really care…does it matter?" I muttered.

"Just because you don't like Mom doesn't mean you need to be mean to me" she wailed.

"I was being mean to you!" I pouted.

"Was too!"

"Nuh –uh!"

"Yes you were!"

"I-"

Hey…my phone vibrated.

It's Robbie, finally!

"Who's that?" Eva asked curiously, sitting down beside me.

"My friend…" I mumbled, feeling my cheeks going pink.

"Is it a boy?" Eva giggled a little and made a face, "Boys are gross."

"Not all boys!" I argued.

Definitely not Robbie.

The only boy Eva's ever liked is Beck, he reminds her of Aladdin and she got all shy and wouldn't speak to him properly.

Jade thought it was hilarious.

Robbie reminds me of Dumbo the Elephant.

Not in a mean way, Dumbo's unique and so is Robbie.

We're the two Dumbo's of the group.

We're both weird.

Plus Robbie does have big ears, but they make him look cute!

I like his ears!

"The boys you go out with are gross." Eva said quietly, interrupting my long, rambling trail of thoughts.

"No they weren't, you wouldn't know anything about my boy friends, and you only met a couple."

"They kept trying to eat you!"

"Is that all you wanted?"

Usually, I kinda like talking to Eva, she gets me.

Even though she's less than half my age, she still understands me.

My friends understand me…well I don't think Tori does.

I don't think Tori likes any of us that much, she just wants to get close to Becky.

She can't.

Becky is Jade's…not Tori's!

S-she'll ruin everything if she makes Jade and Beck break up!

The door closed shut as Eva skipped out of the room.

Oh wait…Robbie's text…

I forgot to read it…

_Have I been giving you enough space?_

What's he talking about?

Giving me space…that's why he's been avoiding me!

He thought I felt awkward about that dare!

I do but I think I'm hiding it pretty well.

I quickly texted back.

_Space? I thought you were just ignoring me!_

His reply came quickly enough.

_I felt strange being around you, I thought you might be like that so I just thought…I don't know…_

Why didn't he just talk to me?

He honestly has no clue sometimes…my gosh…

_If you felt so weird then you could have just talked to me about it!_

_I know…but I wasn't sure how…_

I rolled my eyes.

_Simple, you walk up to me, open your mouth, use your voice box and words come out! XD_

He's making a huge deal out of nothing…

_Hilarious._

Short reply…did that joke make him mad?

_I know I made you…I did right? XP_

_How did you know?_

_I'm behind you…SURPRISE!_

_Haha…so…we're okay?_

_Yep, I was just on my way to kill Jade._

_Did see you as the murderous type._

_You'd be surprised._

_*Backs away, very, very slowly from the psychotic murderous red head*_

_Be afraid, be very, very afraid._

_*Runs away.*_

_Haha, go to go! See you at school! Don't be awkward!_

Don't be awkward? What…never mind…

Our text conversations are so weird; he can barely talk to be in person, it's weird texting him…

Mom's back, I just heard the door open.

"CAT? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Okay…she's calling you down, she's going to yell at you, think happy things…

I slowly got up.

"CAT!"

I bolted down the stairs, dripped and fell down the last few face first and landed with a thud at the bottom.

Ow…my face…hurts…don't cry…please, no…

"Stop clowning around and help me get these bags in" Mom gestured to all the shopping.

She didn't even bother to see if I was okay…

I sniffed, trying not to cry.

"Can you help me?" Mom said impatiently.

I hate you.

They say you shouldn't hate your parents, I don't I just hate Mom.

I used to hate Dad, but I didn't understand how hellish Mom could be, I wish he'd taken me with him.

The hatred's gone, just confusion.

They has to be more to why he left us…maybe stress of my brother being put in the mental hospital…permanently.

I visit him twice a month.

Not much I know, but they need to be spaced out, he gets so violent, it scares me, so I like to space out the visits…

Mom blames me.

For being stupid and ugly and ditzy and dumb and…other things…

I think she might be right…

I hauled the last bag into the kitchen, "I'm going out…"

Mom whipped round, "Not you're not"

"Yes I am! I'm almost an adult you can't control me!"

"I can do what I damn want!"

Eva's the perfect one.

Mom spoils her, and loves her to pieces.

I hurts to be second best.

Best doesn't even come into it.

Mom isn't always mean to me, just on birthdays and anniversaries, that sort of stuff.

We argue a lot.

I'm so used to it, I don't really care anymore.

Anyway…off to kill Jade…

**Next chapter Cat killing Jade! I know…this chapter was a bit of a let-down but please review!**


	19. Love Doctor

"JADE! OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled furiously, one hand on my bruised cheek from when I fell down the stairs, it's still throbbing.

I forgot to put ice on; Mom was being too much of a bitch again.

But I don't want to think about her, I have my life, and I don't want her to ruin it.

Mister Longneck's in my pocket, I have to hide him.

Mom thinks it's stupid that I have a 'toy' at seventeen years old…she tried to get rid of him, I found him in the garbage last month.

Thank god I found him otherwise he would have died-

"WHAT?" Jade's door flew open to reveal an angry Jade, "Oh…it's you."

She looks a little calmer now.

Maybe she thought I was Tori?

"We need to talk" I blurted out.

I haven't seen her for the whole of the week, "Where were you? I couldn't find you this week."

"Oh…Beck and I went…someplace…" she answered mysteriously.

I don't have time for this, "Can I come in?"

As if manners matter now when I'm about to MURDER her.

"I guess." Jade led me through to the couch; I sat down on the chair opposite to where she was sitting.

"That dare Jade." I started through clenched teeth.

Jade smirked, "What about it?"

"Why would you dare something like that?"

"You guys chose to do it."

"Robbie didn't want you teasing him for not doing it!"

"You guys can't win; we'll all tease you either way."

I didn't think of that at the time, I've already had Andre making a couple of jokes.

He didn't mean any harm.

"Well I realise that now!" I snapped irritably, "But that's not the point."

"Or you guys could have just put your heads in the sink and pretended you'd showered, or just gone in with your clothes on." Jade continued, smiling evilly.

I didn't think of that.

In a crazy way I kind of wanted to do that dare, but I didn't realise how awkward everything would be afterwards.

Jade saw me blushing and smiled again, "Go on girl, just admit you liked that dare." She teased.

I brought my knees up and hugged them, "No!"

"You liar…I've known you my whole life kitty kat, don't tell me I don't know when you're lying" she said slyly.

I sighed slowly, "Jadey!"

"Don't call me Jadey."

"Then stop going on about that thing with Robbie."

"Not thing, fling."

I chucked a cushion at her, "It wasn't a fling! It was a dare!"

She caught the cushion and chucked it back in my face, "Robbie's just as defensive."

"Y-you asked about this? JADE!" I yelled furiously, trying not to strangle her.

If anyone was going to talk to Robbie about that, it should have been me.

"Don't worry; he refused to say anything about it."

Thank God.

"Look, you know why I'm mad about it!"

Jade tilted her head, "Remind me."

"Arrggh! We had a deal!"

"No, you told me to do something and I decided not to do it."

"I told you to dare me to kiss him! Not to get naked with him!"

"I see it as doing you a favour." She retorted sharply.

I told her to dare me to kiss Robbie! Why was that so hard?

"If you wanted to kiss him, then why don't you just go up to him and kiss him?" Jade continued.

"I c-can't! Then he'd know I like him!"

"You'll be over him in a few weeks, look when did this whole crush on Robbie thing start?"

"I went to him when Tori and Danny kissed…"

"And?" Jade prompted.

I hesitated.

"If you don't give me details then I can't help you."

"He was just really sweet to me…we watched a movie and he let me sleep over, but then I made him really uncomfortable…" I trailed off, feeling embarrassed.

What was I thinking?

"Come on cat, just spit it out."

"…I ummm had a nightmare…"

Jade feigned a shocked expression, "Oh the horror!"

And he fell asleep on me during the movie!

He looked so cute…until he realised he fell asleep on me, then he got all embarrassed…

"I had a nightmare…"

The same nightmare I always have…Mom leaving me all alone, all my friends saying they hate me, Robbie's new in the dream, he slapped me.

That part always hurts the most, the idea of Robbie not being able to stand me.

Not even hating but detesting.

I'm not sure if I'd be able to live with that.

"…so I slept next to him instead…"

"That doesn't seem so bad" Jade reasoned.

"But you should have seen his face when he saw me! It was like he wanted to curl up and die!"

"He was probably just in shock to find you sleeping in his bed…"

"I guess…hey wait! I came over here to kill you!"

"Robbie distracted you from killing me, oh then it must be love…" Jade mused with an amused glint in her eye.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Yeah…but why Robbie?" she looked like she was trying not to laugh…

HEY!

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM? NOTHING! HE'S PERFECT!" I yelled and then slumped in my seat.

"Calm down." Jade snapped.

"Why. Can't. He. See. What's. Right. In. Front. Of. Him?" I semi-whispered, through clenched teeth.

"Well his puppet's always putting him down, why would he even think that you liked him when he's always insulting himself?"

I sighed, Robbie must get tired of this, "Rex isn't a puppet, he's practically Robbie's brother."

"He's a puppet."

"Brother."

"Puppet."

"BROTHER!"

"PUPPET!"

"Arrggh!"

Jade raised an eyebrow, "If you hadn't blurted out about Tori's plan to kill Rex than maybe Robbie would have more self-confidence, you brought it on yourself."

"But letting you guys kill the person most important to Robbie would make me a terrible friend! It would kill him inside!"

"You are impossible to help."

"I don't need your help. I came over to yell at you, not for the Love Doctor."

I tossed my hair over my shoulder, jerking my head.

Ow, my head, I forgot…

"What happened to your face?"

My hair had been covering the bruise…

"I fell down the stairs…"

"You fell? Was your Mom yelling at you again?" Jade instantly looked worried.

"I was in a rush…I guess she was yelling at me a little." I admitted in a small voice.

Understatement of the century.

"And you didn't put ice on it?"

"Got distracted…"

Jade rolled her eyes, "I'll get you some ice…"

"You're so nice when it's just me!" I said brightly.

"Don't push it."


	20. Evil Gym

**So we're back to Robbie's POV in this chapter, not really sure what the point of this chapter is but I'll probably think of something as I write it…enjoy!**

Ow.

Ow ow ow ow ow.

My poor arms, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

So I finally decided to use that weight set Dad bought me…I probably should have tried the smallest weights first.

I think I'll just go to the gym later, they've got running machines.

And as far as I know, running machines aren't dangerous.

But I'll go later; at the moment I'm sitting on the couch with icepacks on both of my arms…what a great way to spend a Sunday.

I decided to text Cat yesterday, I thought she might want some space after that dare.

Neither of us has really talked about it, but the others bring it up at every opportunity they get.

Why does everything have to be complicated?

What was Jade thinking?

As if I'm not awkward enough around Cat and…well just girls in general.

The last thing I need is Jade screwing everything up even more.

This brings me back to why I'm sitting here with aching arms, well one of the reasons.

If I'm stronger then maybe, I'll be able to stand up to Jade.

Someone should.

Beck does, but nothing major, he's too scared off losing her.

Beck's another reason come to think of it, Andre too.

They both go to the gym and girls and just people in general want to hang out with them.

If I built myself up a bit maybe I could get some popularity for once.

The only two people that want to hang with me are Cat and surprisingly Sinjin.

Although I think that's more because Cat's there, and occasionally Jade.

Plus Sinjin keeps trying to get me to join the "Secret Club"

I think it's something he set up with Berf when they spy on Jade, Cat and Tori.

Being amongst the most attractive girls here at Hollywood Arts…how strange that I get to hang out with all three of them.

That's the last reason, Cat mainly.

I just want to impress her, bottom line.

I know it's a dumb idea, but it might just work.

Even though Cat's always claiming she prefers personality over looks, but you only have to look at the pictures of her ex-boyfriends on her phone, god knows why she keeps them, to see that looks play a huge role in it.

They say you eat food with your eyes, dating's kind of the same from what I can see.

Just look at Beck and Jade.

They're both flawless looking.

Flawless on personality.

Jade must have some sort of psychological problem.

Plus we all know that Beck isn't great at getting on with his parents, hence why he lives in an RV instead of in the same house as them.

I'm one to talk.

I'm moving out of Mom and Dad's house anyway, I want the freedom.

Mom doesn't want me to go but I've got to go sometime.

I'm proud to say I have paid for an apartment myself.

After constant saving up plus money I never knew I had from a great aunt who left money to me in her will.

I've just got to sort out moving things in.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

I jumped, nearly falling off the couch; I forgot the TV was still on.

Two people, probably a husband and wife are both screaming at each other.

Thank god my parents aren't like that.

"FINE!"

I sighed; better just get it over with.

I've got nothing better to do; I winced as I got up.

Probably pulled a muscle or something, hopefully the throbbing will stop soon.

. . .

I walked into the gym with a bag over one shoulder…hey wait…is that?

Yep, please don't see me…I don't want you to see me making an idiot of myself…

"Robbie!"

Great. Just great.

Tori and Cat.

What are the chances?

"Hey Cat, hey Tori." I replied with a flat voice.

"Someone's not happy." Cat frowned at me and walking over to where I was standing by a rowing machine.

"I'm fine…ow!" I jerked my arm back.

Cat looked at me suspiciously, "What did you do to your arm?"

I shrugged, "I think I pulled a muscle or something…"

"How?" Tori asked, looking intrigued.

Not about to admit it was using my own set of weight.

"Not really sure, I can't remember." I lied, hoping they'd just get back to whatever they were doing before.

"I didn't know you went to the gym." Cat said, looking at me with a curious expression.

God, why are they looking so confused?  
Can't a guy just go to the gym without being interviewed?

"I decided to start…"

I shifted around a little, "So I'll just…" I shuffled over to the machine.

"Oh right! Sorry!" Cat apologised in her usual peppy tone.

"Yeah, don't let us stop you now." Tori replied with a slight smirk on her face.

She's expecting me to fail, Cat probably is as well.

This looks easy and not life threatening…

Not as bad as I'd thought it would be.

Rowing easier than it looks…shit!

My hands slipped off the bar you were meant to row with a pinged back on my leg.

Ow.

It's like all gym equipment wants me dead.

I glanced over to where Tori and Cat were, Tori had her back to me.

And Cat…as soon as I looked round she whipped back, her face going red as she turned her back to me.

She's seeing if I'm going to fail or not!

Well that just fine and dandy!

I will prove that I can survive a work out!

I got up and storm over to the treadmill next to Cat.

How do you start this thing?

I hesitantly pressed a button and the whole thing started moving.

Oh my god.

Just keep running and try and work out how to stop it.

I pressed what I thought I pressed before, suddenly it started going faster.

"Cat! Help me!" I semi-yelled, half the people in the gym stopped and stared at me, the other half hadn't even noticed.

I don't think I can keep running.

Cat suddenly looked up, smirked and pressed a button and suddenly the whole thing slowed down and then stopped all together, "You idiot." She smiled.

"Oops…" I looked down, feeling embarrassed.

"He's ok! I saved him!" Cat announced to the rest of the gym, looking proud.

People stared back at us like we were crazy.

"Thank you…" I said sheepishly.

She smiled, "No problem!"

Tori was standing there laughing.

"Are you ok?" Cat asked, looking concerned, going to put her hand on my shoulder before remembering out my arm pulled it back.

"I've been better…" I grumbled.

Cat laughed, "You looked pretty funny…"

"I've filmed it on my phone!" some guy piped up.

Great, just great.

"Hey! You're in Sikowitz's class with us!" Cat waved at the guy, he waved back.

"I'm going home…"

Cats face suddenly fell, "Awww but-"

"I'm not having any more near-death experiences thank you very much."

"I can save you again?" Cat suggested hopefully.

"I'm good, but thanks."

"Please?"

"I've got to get back to Rex." I said firmly.

"Meanie…"

"Sorry. Bye Cat, Tori." I shuffled out of the gym, trying to hide my face best I could as eyes followed me as I left the room.

**Some people must have had an incident with a treadmill! That scene with Robbie was based on something that happened to me…hope you guys liked it.**


	21. Getting Even

"Hey Rob!" Beck ran up to me grinning, "Funny video man!" he slapped me on the back.

I looked up, feeling confused, "What are you talking about?"

Beck gave me an odd look and handed his phone to me.

I squinted at the screen, no…yep; there it is in black and white.

_Treadmill Horror._

That guy who filmed that incident with the treadmill…he uploaded it…

He couldn't even be bothered to think of an inventive title for the video of my embarrassing slip up.

"I-I didn't upload this." I frowned, handing the phone back to Beck.

He looked confused, "You didn't?"

I shook my head, "No." I tapped the screen and information about the clip came up, "See?"

"Oh…it says Eli Jackson uploaded it."

I remember him; he did a scene with Jade, Beck, Cat and Tori on Tori's first day at Hollywood Arts.

When Jade tipped coffee over Tori's head.

I'm so grateful Jade didn't do that to me…

"Didn't know you went to the gym Rob."

I shrugged, "I decided to start but I screwed up…" I gestured to the phone.

Beck raised an eyebrow, "It's got over one hundred comments already, it was only put up this morning."

I looked back at him reproachfully.

"Can't I laugh just a little bit?" he pleaded, his mouth twitched.

I sighed, "Why not? Everyone else is…"

Beck crackled a smile, "It'll blow over, it could happen to anyone."

"But it happened to me."

"Then get revenge."

"On who?"

I'm confused; I'm not good at getting revenge.

"Eli! Embarrass him, film it and put it on The Slap! Come on Robbie let's get even!" Beck encouraged, "I'm sure Jade will help!"

I looked at him doubtfully, "Jade?"

Yeah, that's going to happen.

"She likes taking revenge on people." Beck replied, looking slightly nervous.

How he can date Jade without being scared of her is a mystery.

The only other people not afraid of Jade are Cat and Sikowitz.

In fact Sikowitz takes joy in making Jade angry.

He's so high on coconut milk all the time he doesn't care about the effects of Jade's rage.

"How can I take revenge?"

"Be creative!" Cat came up behind me.

Beck and I both jumped and turned round to see Cat smiling, "You guys looked like you were going to jump out of your skin!" she giggled and then pouted, looking distressed, "Did I mess up?"

Beck hugged her, "No sweetie, you're fine."

Cat smiled, "Okay…what was that about revenge? Can I help!" she lit up and turned to me, "Please?" she begged.

I shrugged, "If you want to…any ideas?"

Beck grinned, "She'll come up with something good, it was her idea to take your clothes when you did that dumb Robarrazzi thing" he laughed.

I turned to Cat who had pursed her lips ad was shuffling from side to side, "That was you?"

She nodded, "As I said, you gotta be creative."

"We could…throw eggs at him?" I suggested.

I'm not great at this.

Cat shrugged, "It's a start, we should ask Jade…let's go find her!"

Beck followed after her and so did I, wincing as I moved, still sore after the gym incident.

As we walked through the hall everyone was watching the video of me.

"Hey! It's the treadmill disaster guy!" Someone yelled lots of kids looked my way and stated laughing.

Cat sighed, shaking her and grabbed wrist, "Come on!" she pulled me through into the cafeteria.

I was met by more laughing students…great.

Going to the gym was meant to boost my popularity, it did the complete opposite.

I winced as she tugged on my arm.

"Sorry!" she squeaked, letting go as soon as she spotted Jade, "Jadey! Over here!"

Jade was leaning against the bins, she waved to Beck, with a smile, it instantly changed to a frown when she caught sight of me and Cat.

She too had her phone out and was laughing.

Beck pulled her into a kiss, "Hey…"

She gave him a little prod with one finger, kissing his cheek quickly before turning to face us, "Don't you guys have anything else you could be doing?" she looked straight at Cat who scowled back.

"Actually we all came to ask you something." Beck started, he glanced over Jade's shoulder, "W-wait…what are you doing?"

"Sending video of Shapiro making a fool of himself to everyone I know" she replied with a huge smile.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked, taking a tiny step behind Cat.

I'll be the first to admit I'm a chicken.

Why yes, yes you are.

Rex, please, you haven't got a free pass to waltz through my head.

Actually, yes I do, you never take me with you anymore, I get bored Rob.

I'm sorry! I'll buy you some bubble bath later! Will that make it up to you?

I'm having emotional distress right now, you left me Rob, you left me.

Now I feel guilty, wait, Jade looks like she's about to answer, focus Robbie.

"I don't hate you Robbie."

"You don't?" I could hear the disbelief in Cat's voice, "Are you really Jade? Or are you a ninja that's dressed up like her? REVEAL YOUR IDENTITY!" She yelled.

Jade gave her an odd look, "I don't hate you. But if you were on fire, and I had a glass of water…I would drink it." She went back to her phone.

Cat breathed out, "It's okay! She's not a ninja! It's Jade!" she announced to everyone in ear shot.

"So why are you all still here?" Jade asked and started walking away from us.

"We need you to help us get revenge on someone" Beck explained.

Jade stopped, mulling it over.

"Please Jade?" Cat begged, "Revenge on Eli?"

Jade's eyes snapped open, "As in the Eli who used to pay Sinjin to find out stuff about me? I'm in, I already got my revenge but I'll take part for the sheer of it."

"That's my girl." Beck replied sarcastically.

"I'm guessing he's the one who uploaded the video of Robbie getting killed by a treadmill?" Jade guessed, "Not bad work, not bad at all."

"Jade!" Cat yelled, sounding outraged, "Cut him some slack!"

"No. But I'll help as a one off."

"Thank you…" I answered nervously.

"You owe me, I'll come up with a plan in the meantime, quit bugging me."

"But Jade-"Cat started.

"I'll tell you my plan, until then-"she gave me and Cat a push, "Bye bye."

**Two updates in one day! Hope you're happy! I might try and update a third time but we'll see…til the next chapter! What could Jade's plan possibly be? Hmmm?**


	22. Express Yourself

**New chapter! Oh I forgot to mention, the whole If you were on fire and I had water I would drink it thing, I can't take credit for that, I read it somewhere online a little while ago, sorry about that, I thought I'd included that at the end of the last chapter…it just seemed like something Jade would say so I couldn't not use it.**

"Why are we out here?" I asked nervously as Cat and Jade crouched in the bushes next to me.

"This is Eli's house" Cat replied in a hushed tone, "We're going to get him good."

"What was the plan again? You didn't tell me…you just dragged me out of my house in my pyjamas…" I complained.

Jade made a face, "Awww is diddums cold?"

"Yes." I answered through gritted teeth, "Yes he is."

"Jade, don't be mean."

"No-one asked for your opinion." Jade replied sharply.

"C-can we just get this over with? It's f-freezing." Beck shivered.

"Have you got the weed killer?" Jade asked.

He held up a great bottle, "Right here."

She smiled, "Good."

"What was the plan again?" I repeated, feeling baffled.

Cat gave a tiny giggle, "Jade hacked into Eli's medical records! It turns out he has a slight…constipation…problem…" she trailed off and looked up at Jade, "Are you sure about this? He's right by the school, everyone will be able to see it when they go past his house."

Jade rolled her eyes, "Well, that's the whole point, duh."

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing, come on, the lights are out, he's asleep."

I tapped Cat on the shoulder, "The rest of the plan?"

She thought for a moment and then giggled, "Right! Sorry! Jade's going to write a message about his problem in weed killer on the lawn, by tomorrow, you'll be able to read the message…though it still seems really mean." She frowned.

"You guys just stay there." Jade shushed us as she slinked out onto the lawn and began tipping weed killer in specific patterns and shapes all over the lawn.

"I don't understand why I had to come…" Cat grumbled.

Beck was still looking up at the windows of Eli's house, "They go to bed early…it's only about 7.00 0r something…it's so cold…" he complained at the end.

"Jade!" Cat hissed, "Are you nearly done because Mom will kill me if I'm not back before eight!"

"My Mom will kill me for being outside right now…" I bit my lip.

Jade crawled back to us, "Done! Go!"

We all clambered into Jade's car, beck and her in the front and Cat and I in the back.

"Hey…nice jammies…" Cat whispered, playing with my sleeve.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, blushing, "My grandma bought them for me, she's staying over, she think I'm about seven and just a human giant or something…hence the dinosaurs…"

"I think they're cute" She patted my shoulder and smiled again.

I smiled uneasily, "Thank you? Ummm…you look nice too…"

Jade groaned, "Just get a room! God's sake!"

Cat's cheeks went pink, "Jade! Can't you do someone a favour without making an inappropriate comment afterwards?"

Jade snorted, "Hmmm…no."

Beck rolled his eyes, "Can we just go home?"

Jade sighed dismissively, "Fine. Shut up Cat."

"Hey!" Cat looked offended and went pack to playing with my sleeve.

I shot her a questioning look.

"It's soft…" she whispered, leaning her head against my shoulder.

I took a breath, sitting rigidly in my seat all the way to my house.

Cat looked slightly hurt when I didn't hug her back or anything.

We've been too close recently; I've just felt awkward around her.

Cat likes all that touchy feely stuff but I wish she'd just save it for guys she's dating, rather than using it as a way to make me feel uncomfortable.

I bet she's doing this on purpose.

As soon as Jade's car stopped I hopped up immediately, "T-thanks…you guys."

Jade sighed, "Just get out the car Shapiro."

"Oh yeah, right." I clambered out.

Cat made a little whimpering noise; "Bye…" she whispered undoing her seatbelt and clinging onto me.

I smirked a little, "Night Kit Kat."

She quickly pecked my check and then zoomed back in the car and slammed the door.

I saw Beck giving her a weird look as they drove away.

. . .

"Look!" Jade yelled gleefully, running up to me, actually smiling as she did.

"Huh? What?"

I'm confused, what did Jade write on Eli's lawn?

Jade held up a picture on her phone.

I looked at it, bending forward to see it better, "The…Constipation King." I bit my lip.

"Isn't it brilliant?" Jade laughed.

"I-I guess we got revenge pretty good."

"Yep, now you're even."

Cat ran up to us, "You guys! Everyone's talking about what was written on Eli's lawn! They want to know who did it!"

"Well then…pretend you don't know." I told her.

Cat grabbed her head, "Arrggh! But I don't like lying!"

"Then think of it as forgetting!"

"But I haven't forgotten! I can only forget by banging my head and getting amnesia!"

"That can be arranged…" Jade said darkly.

"You're just going to lie?"

"He put that video of me on The Slap!" I protested, feeling guilty.

What we did to him was a lot worse.

Tori would have gone round telling everyone what happened anyway so Eli didn't do anything huge.

"So you're just another one of those people who think life's all about revenge?" Cat threw her arms in the air and looked mad at me, "I can't lie!"

Jade grabbed her arm, "Then I'm going to be following you around all day to make sure you don't blab. Robbie go to the art department and get some tape."

"Why?" I asked dumbly.

Jade groaned and smacked her forehead, "To tape her mouth up."

"No! She won't be able to breathe!"

Cat looked at me gratefully, though still looked fairly annoyed at the same time.

Jade sighed, "You're so stupid…"

"Hey!" I protested, offended.

"If you tape up her mouth then won't people be suspicious?"

Jade shot me a dirty look and suddenly stalked off.

I looked at Cat and shrugged.

"Don't you feel guilty? I do!" she sounded like she was almost in tears.

"Revenge was Beck's idea." I replied defensively, "And you came along too so don't try blaming this on me."

"People are still talking about the gym thing"

"I know…" I sighed, "Then next week I'm going to find a brand new way to embarrass myself and the whole thing will start all over again."

She laughed, "I guess, you seem to have a talent for making a fool of yourself."

"The slip ups just keep on coming."

"Class?" Cat suggested with a little smile.

I offered her my arm

She clung to it, pulling me into a hug.

"What was that for?" I smiled, feeling anxious all over again.

She just smiled, "For being you, slip ups and all."

**It's Christmas Eve! Merry Christmas (well…almost…) Thankyou for to everyone who has reviewed, I may update again today but chances are I won't be updating until Boxing Day or perhaps the day after so here's a little present from me…**

**/.\ **

**/..\**

** /…\ **

**/….\**

…**bad Christmas Tree I know but that's all I got…Merry Christmas!**


	23. A New Side

Last box…the last box…

I pulled the box into the apartment.

Well at least it's inside…just gotta unpack it now…

I've been unpacking all day…

I pretty much spent the week keeping below the radar as people were trying to work out who wrote Constipation King on Eli's lawn.

None of us got caught I the end, they've decided it wasn't anyone from Hollywood Arts, though I had to drag Cat off a couple of times, she finds it impossible to lie.

Well, if she thinks that she's lying for the wrong reasons.

Hmmm…it's six now…I'll finish put this stuff away and then order pizza.

Seems good, it's quick.

Wait a moment…I heard my phone go off…where is it?

Thank god it's a small apartment, I haven't got any energy to go running round a huge space looking for it…it's probably in my room…

Wait…there it is…by the fridge, on the floor.

Wait, it's not broken…no.

Good.

Who's calling?

Cat.

Of course, it was either going to be her or Mammaw, who I've cut off pretty much all contact with, I don't visit her as often after Cat came with me.

Cat cried for ages, we were meant to go and play Baby Golf but in the end we just watched a movie, but I had to drive her home half way through because she got all hysterical.

Something about Mammaw saying Cat didn't love her Mom.

Or her Mom didn't love her, I can't remember.

Mom said Mammaw was old, and she's a different generation and technically Cat was being rude by answering her back.

Yeah, that was then.

This is now, where Cat is never rude to anyone, she rarely loses her temper with Sinjin.

Which is fairly unbelievable, she doesn't manage to control her temper so well around me.

She'll randomly hug me, look cross…well I can't place it, but then she just runs off like I did something wrong.

Either that or she gets pissed about nothing and yells and throws stuff at me.

That's more when it's just us though; at school she's just awesome to everyone.

Even Jade, despite Jade constantly winding her up.

Oh right…I should probably answer the phone.

I mentally slapped myself for going off on a random spiel.

"Hey Cat"

"H-hi…" she sniffled on the other end, her voice sounding all high pitched.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Dumb question.

"No…" her voice wavered and trailed off, "Can I come round?" her voice is till shaking.

Like she needs to ask, she's round so much it's practically a second…third home.

She's round at Jade's loads as well.

"Sure, you got my new address?" I asked.

"W-what?"

I pretty sure I told her.

"I got my own apartment, remember? Did I tell you?"

"No."

I'm not going to get anywhere with those short answers.

I spun off the address, "You need to me to pick you up?"

"Is that okay?" she sounds scared.

Why Cat? Why are you scared of me?

"Course it is sweetie, don't worry about me not wanting you round."

I just said all of that?

Now isn't really a time to be nervous, I'm way too worried about her, she sounds so broken.

So different from yesterday at school.

"Thank you…"

"Hold on, I'm just getting a coat…if I can find it…"

"You lost your coat?"

"Ye- No, found it; hang on, where are you?"

"Park." She replied bluntly.

Good, that's not far, practically walking distance.

"I'm coming…"

"T-thank you…"

She keeps thanking me, I think she's crying, there's just crackling on the other end.

"See you in a moment, bye." I said hurriedly, wanting to get to her as quickly as possible.

. . .

"I just parked over there." I gestured s Cat shuffled along next to me, immediately grabbing my hand.

"Thank you…" she mumbled.

I held the door open for her before getting in the other side.

She huddled up on the seat.

"Are you cold?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I'm fine." She replied, sounding anything but fine.

I took my jacket off and offered it to her.

She stared at my hand a moment before taking it, covering pretty much her whole body with it and hiding her face.

I drove in silence until Cat broke it.

"Can I put music on?" she asked quietly, her head bobbing up from my jacket, fiddling with a strand of hair.

I nodded, not taking my eyes off the road, "Go ahead."

She put the radio on, a song came on but I'd never heard of it before but Cat clearly had before if I held my breath and listened I could hear her softly humming along.

I swung into my road.

Cat got out before me.

I switched off the music and locked the car, taking her bag.

Who knows why she was sitting in the park with a bag.

She was trying to run away was she?

No, otherwise she wouldn't have called me.

I led her up and then put her bag down to unlock the door.

"Oops forgot about this…" she said quietly, picking up her bag.

I opened the door and she shuffled in and looked around, "It's nice Robbie, you moved yourself in?" she asked, sounding a bit more confident.

"Yeah…you want coco?"

She nodded.

We always drink coco when we're having a discussion or trying to sort something out.

Don't know why, Tori and Andre do it too.

When Andre had a crush on Jade…same day Cat discovered my cut outs.

So then I had to explain to her about how I liked her eyes and how she was pretty…yeah, she seemed to enjoy that though.

She said it was cute.

Cat thinks a lot of things are cute come to think of it.

Cat was all curled into the sofa when I hadn't her coco, she took it silently.

I went to sit opposite her but she tugged me down beside her, kissing my cheek.

She seems to be doing that a lot lately.

"Thanks for that…" I mumbled.

She looked alarmed, "Didn't you like it?"

"No, it was nice…" I shook my head.

She's somehow managed to get me off subject.

"…you going to tell me what's up sweetie?" I asked gently.

She stared back at me reproachfully and shrugged, "I don't know…"

"Don't know what?" I questioned softly, putting my mug down on the table, she gripped hers tighter like I was going to try and take it from her.

"I don't know what's up! All I know is it's my fault!" she started crying uncontrollably and collapsed into me, knocking us both back.

She looked down at me with her eyes streaming and then jammed her head back in my shirt, as if it somehow got rid of all her troubles.

"What happened?" I gently lifted her head out of my shirt, she'd tried to put her head back put I held her chin up.

"I-I…I've had some stuff going on at home." She said quickly.

So quickly she hiccupped before letting a childlike sobbing noise escape, she huddled back into her knees.

"I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong." I pointed out, my voice wobbling with uncertainty.

"I…don't want you to help me, just…" she stopped talking and grabbed arms, wrapping them around her waist, "…just hug me" she whispered.

I stayed just hugging her for a moment, her breathing got less shuddery and she relaxed.

I rocked her like a baby for a bit, "Talk to me." I whispered in her ear, "Please."

I felt her sigh and then her shoulder tensed up and then relaxed again, "I had an argument with my Mom, my daddy…left us a couple of years ago…and Mom blames me for it. She blames me for anything bad that's ever happened in the history of my life. She keeps saying I'm jinxed and I bring bad luck and I'm stupid and ugly and immature…" she burbled.

"Then she's a liar." I growled angrily.

How could anyone say that?

About _Cat_?

She looked up at me and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?"

"You!" she squealed, looking like she wasn't sure whether she should be laughing or crying.

"What about me?"

"You're just different…you're like Jade, she different when it's just me and her, you're different when it's just me and you."

"That's a good thing right?" I asked nervously.

"Yep, I like this side of you. It makes me feel safe." She replied honestly.

I realised I still had my arms round her, I went to move them.

"No!" she yelled suddenly, "No leaving!"

I went back to hugging her, "I'm not leaving." I murmured.

"Hey Cat?"

"Huh?" she gazed up at me, her eyes still red and puffy.

"Why have you got your bag?"

"For a holiday in the park." She said sarcastically, "Why do you think?"

Whoa. Talk about a fast mood swing.

"Were you…" I hesitated; I didn't want to say it.

"I was thinking of just running." She admitted limply, "But I wasn't sure where to go…so I came to you…"

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, just leave and see where I end up." She replied bluntly.

She's going to leave?

NO CAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

"No! You told me not to leave! I'm telling you the same!"

She jumped, "Are you mad at me?"

I sighed, "No. I'm scared, not angry."

She blinked, "Scared?"

I nodded, feeling embarrassed, "Please don't go." I practically begged, clinging to her.

"I need to, I've got no-where to go…there's no way I'm going back to live with Mom." She made a little sobbing noise, "I never said goodbye to Eva…Mom will probably be glad I'm gone…"

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't find any words…

"I think Eva hated me too…" Cat spoke in a tiny voice, "Sometimes we'd be fine, but then she's start screaming and saying she hated me for sending her Daddy away…" she cried into my shirt, sobs muffled by it.

"Cat…you won't find any answers with your head in my shirt." I said gently.

"I'm not trying to find answers; I'm trying to drown…"

"Come on Cat…"

She wouldn't budge.

"Hey, at least you've got a home."

Cat lifted her head and stared at me like I was stupid, "Haven't you been listening to me?"

"Yeah…you're living with me to you find somewhere."

"No, I don't want to bug you…"

"Cat if you were bugging me, why would I ask you if you wanted to live here?" I pointed out.

She shrugged, "I don't know…"

"You're staying here" I said firmly.

She folded her arms, "But-"

"How do I know you won't try and run away again? Then what would I do? I need you Cat!"

Idiot.

You're coming on way too strong…

"I could stay with Jade…" she said doubtfully.

But I want you to stay here…with me.

"You could stay with me." I interrupted her trail of thought.

She hesitated, "You want me to?"

"Do I even need to answer that?"

"No, but I'd like to hear you say it" she admitted, going pink.

I smirked, "I want you to stay with me."

"Yay. Thank you…" her stomach growled and she went bright red.

"Pizza?"

"Pepperoni." She replied quietly.

I grabbed my phone, "Coming right up."

**How's that for a Christmas present…better than that crappy tree…I just found out I'll be at my cousin's from the 26****th**** through to the 29****th**** so updates might be a bit slow…enjoy the rest of your Christmas guys! I've got a twist coming so there's something to look forward to, bye!**


	24. Missing You

"Pizza's here!" I called out after paying the pizza guy.

"Kay! Thank you! Give me a minute!" she replied, "Just drying my hair!"

"I'll put them on the table!" I called back, making my way back to the couch.

The TV was on but it was pointless, I muted it when Cat was in the shower.

She sings in the shower, she sounds good.

I forget how talented she is, it's way better than TV.

"Heyyy…" she padded over to me in her candy jammies, as she called them, her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Nice outfit." I commented, it makes me realise how little she is.

She smiled shyly, "Thanks, I know you like these ones."

She's right, I do.

"Yeah, they suit you." I agreed, handing her the pizza.

"You should where those dinosaur pyjamas again." She smirked, "They were just adorable."

"Oh ha ha." I replied sarcastically, grabbing my pizza off the arm of the sofa.

She gave me a funny look, "Why's it muted?" she nodded to the TV.

"Ummm…" I shifted, "So I could hear you sing…" I answered truthfully.

She blushed and looked down, "Sorry."

"Don't be, it was good." I smiled, "I liked it."

"Thank you…" she turned her attention to the pizza, "You got me a pizza?" she asked quietly.

"What were you expecting? Leftovers?"

"It wouldn't be unreasonable; you're already letting me stay with you."

"You're hungry, so I bought you a pizza." I replied before starting to eat.

"Well I'm paying you back!" She sounded put out.

"It's fine, I paid for both of us."

Just let it go, I only paid for a two dollar pizza for you.

"It's two dollars right?" she asked.

"Cat just eat it!" I snapped.

She flinched, "Sorry…" she muttered.

I shook my head, "No I'm sorry, I'm tired, I just moved in today, I've been moving stuff round. So…sorry."

"Okay then." She said, sounding uncomfortable, "Thanks."

She looked at me sideways for a moment, trying to make sure I wasn't looking, although I could see her out of the corner of my eye.

Her stomach suddenly growled and I saw I start wolfing down the pizza like she'd never seen food before.

I finished my second slice and just watched her, amused.

I must have laughed or something because she suddenly stopped and very slowly turned to glance at me.

She went red, "Robbie!"

I chuckled, "C'mon, you looked funny…"

"You're going to pay for this…" she growled and then looked at her pizza, "…once I've finished the food." She mumbled.

"Bring it on!"

She gave me a playful nudge as we both finished eating.

She stared at me for a moment, "YOU DIE NOW!" she roared, leaping at me, I just about managed to catch her.

She's light…I can lift her up, a little.

Cat pouted as I experiment with lifting her up, "Hey!

"Oh right, sorry, you were meant to be killing me…" I joked, "I guess I'll have to put you down, huh?"

She scowled at me, "As a punishment you're watching a movie with me, right here, right now." She demanded, folding her arms and looking grumpy.

I had to hold in a laugh, Cat just looks adorable when she's mad.

Not angry.

"Actually that sounds kind of fun." I mused, earning a whack in the stomach.

"Oof…Cat, I just ate…" I whined.

She smiled, "Movie now?" she gave me her puppy eyes expression, "Pleasey?"

"Sure" I smiled, giving in, "Disney?"

She paused, mulling it over, "Hunger Games?"

Damn, haven't got that.

"Sounds great but I haven't-"

"I have." She interrupted, going into my room to get her bag and walked back out holding the movie in her hand.

"Hunger Games it is then." I smiled.

"Yay!"

. . .

The Hunger Games is good…I've read the books, so has Cat…though she likes Buttercup most out of everything.

Out of three books she likes the cat.

The movie's almost over, I nearly fell asleep at least three times, I'm even more tired than I thoguhtn I was.

Cat's wide awake, it's been a few hours since she came here crying.

She had to disappear half-way through the movie, she'd obviously been thinking over what had happened with her Mom.

I wanted to go and comfort her, but I wasn't sure if she wanted me to come after her or not so I just let her be.

She came back ten minutes later though and has been very huggy after that.

Let's just say huggy is now a word.

Cat came up with it.

She's curled up on my lap right now, eyes wide open.

I'm enjoying the closeness, I'm just scared I'm going to do something that will upset her and mess everything up.

"Are you awake?" Cat whispered when it ended.

"Just about, you sure you'll be okay sleeping on the couch?"

"Yep, you have a comfy couch…you should be proud." She joked; I saw her stifle a yawn.

"I am" I played along, "If you suddenly want coco or something then you know where it is…" I showed her earlier.

She smiled, "Thank you…I owe you so much Robbie…"

I frowned, "You don't owe me anything."

She lifted her and turned round to face me, still in my lap with her legs now around my waist.

Too close, too close, too close.

"Yes I do, can I buy you dinner sometime or something? If you're so against me paying you for a pizza?"

I detected a hint of anger in that.

I sighed, "You don't need to do that…"

She whacked my chest, looking pissed off, and "Fine! Can I do dinner next time then? Come on Robbie! You've done stuff for me!"

"If you'd gone to Jade then I bet you wouldn't be offering her this, do you think I'm just want things from you or something?"

But it's true, any other person, I can guarantee she wouldn't be looking for ways to pay them back.

She'd just accept it and it does bug me.

She slapped me, "Let me make you dinner!"

"Fine!" I replied heatedly.

This is so stupid, we're arguing over nothing and I'm getting mad at her over nothing.

I'm more mad at myself.

I've got her got here, but I can't do anything.

I physically can't.

Cat looked up at me and then at my slapped cheek.

I sighed heavily, "I-"

"You're tired, I know." Cat guessed moodily.

That wasn't what I was going to say.

Just a few moments ago she was all curled up, watching movies with me.

Why is it so complicated?

Why can't this be more simple?

We always find something to fight over.

"Actually I was going to say sorry…again."

I heard her sob.

Now I've done it, "I'm sorry too…I hit you!" she sounded shocked at herself.

She's still staring at me cheek, despite the tears, "Let me make it better!"

"I-"I stopped, knowing what would happen next if I denied her again.

More fighting, I don't want that.

"Go ahead."

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug before she kissed my cheek.

Just a little peck.

But I liked it.

She kissed my cheek again and just kept on kissing the same place until it stopped stinging and was just all tingly.

She buried her head in my chest again.

What is it with her and my shirts?

"Y-you didn't need to do that…"

Cat looked away from me, embarrassed, "Kissing stuff makes it better…that's what I've been told."

"Ice does miracles too…" I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes at me, still looking flustered and leapt up, "I can get you some!" she scampered over to the freezer, "Frozen peas okay?" she asked, holding up the bag.

"Yeah…it's all good, anything cold."

Even though my cheek feels warm, but my side hurts from where she hit me.

Though I won't mention it, she's been through enough today; I just made things a billion times worse by arguing with her.

I mention my side and she'll only feel guilty and then we'll probably get into another argument over something totally pointless.

Cat padded back over to me and sat down beside me, putting the bag on my face and holding it there.

"Cold!" I yelped, flinching away from her.

She firmly gripped my arm, "Stay still." She ordered, trying to look stern, "You need this, otherwise it's going to swell up."

"Yeah, you got me good." I joked, yawning slightly.

That slap woke me up a bit.

"Awww…" Cat pouted, "You going to sleep already?"

"I'm trying to stay awake…it's way too early to sleep."

"Sleep if you're tired." She frowned, "It's nine."

"Then I'll wake up early, I'll stay up with you…TV?" I suggested.

She smiled, "The Big Bang Theory's on."

I smiled, "You watch that?"

She nodded, "Uh huh, don't you?" she looked hopeful.

"I'll watch it with you."

Gotta keep her happy, I've only seen it about…once or twice.

It was funny I guess, I just forgot about it.

She stretched over me and grabbed the remote.

She looked at me timidly, "Hug?" her eyes widened as she waited for my reply.

I put my arm round her waist, hesitating slightly, but Cat snuggled as close as she could, laying her head on my collarbone as she turned the TV on.

About ten minutes in Cat moved her head so her lips were against my ear.

If I turned my head, that would be it, lips on lips.

But…I can't.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I missed you" she whispered and then laid her head on my shoulder, I turned slightly.

"Missed me?"

"Yeah, I can't remember a time before today when we just watched a movie together or TV or something together…"

I remember.

When thing between Tori and Danny happened.

But I'm not going to spoil everything and bring that up now.

"What did you miss?"

I want to know, I know what I've missed.

She blushed, "The hugs and the…closeness of everything" she mumbled, "I like your hugs." She admitted shyly, not meeting my gaze.

I gave her a little squeeze, "I missed you too" I whispered before we both turned our attention back to Sheldon reading out the roommate agreement.

"We should have roommate agreement."

Cat looked at me funny, "We're roommates?"

"Well we share an apartment."

She nodded, "True, why do you want to have a roommate agreement?"

"Make things easier, less arguments over stuff if we just set boundaries, plus it'll be fun."

She raised an eyebrow, "Fun? Really Robbie?"

"Yeah…something to do…number one, we watch movies more often."

She smiled, "Just the two of us? Agreed."

"Two, you have to let me pay you back or help you out with something." Cat smirked.

"But-"

"Hey, it's in the agreement now." She teased, "So I win."

"Just you wait…" I vowed darkly, "Three, I refuse to let you buy me anything when it comes to repaying me."

She pouted, "That's not fair!"

I tapped her nose, "It's in the agreement."

"Meanie…"

**Yeah, I was bore so I wrote another chapter, next one will probably be them decided like the roommate agreement stuff so it'll probably be all fluffy…don't own the roommate agreement idea, as you know, it came from the big bang theory. Thanks for reading.**


	25. Coffee Dance

(A/N)Sorry if this is crappy, I'm typing this on my phone at four in the morning...you can thank Ariana4Ever for encouraging me to update as ofmy incapability to fall asleep. So if this sucks you can totally blame it on her...just kidding! She's awesome! ( here's assuming I got her user name right, my mind is just...hyper) anyway follow her on twitter AlwaysGrande1, fanfiction doesn't like the at sign and probably deleted it. So just picture it in your crazy little minds...okay story time.

"Robbie?" Cat knocked on my door for about the a millionth time.

I groaned, slowly lifting my head out from under my pillow. Since Cat started living with me I had to sleep with a pillow over my head, as she...talks in her sleep.  
Very loudly, about unicorns, or children eating her.

I love to be able to see what's going on in her head sometimes, some of the stuff she says is just...crazy.

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned, curling my tongue.  
What time is it?

I forced my eyes to stay open, even though they were already half closed. My whole body is screaming at me to go back to sleep.

I stared at the clock, waiting until my eyes eventually focused on the numbers.

6:03...wait what?  
Why is she up so early? Usually I have to drag her off the couch and pretty much literally force feed her breakfast.

Maybe if I stay quiet she'll let me sleep...

"I know you're awake."

How does she do that? I-I swear she just READ my mind.

"You're not fooling anyone" she carried on, sounding extremely smug that she'd busted me.

"Ugh...what do you want?" I stretched, yawning again.

The door suddenly opened, I cowered away from the light that suddenly flooded my previously pitch black room.

"Get rid of the light..." I complained weakly, I herd Cat giggle.

"Okay sleepy head" she teased and closed the door and left it on the latch.

How is she so awake?

"Leave me alone I'm sleeping." I tried  
to bury my head in my pillow but suddenly it was gone.

I rolled over to see Cat in shorts and a tank top, dangling the pillow above my head.

"You can sleep when you're dead." She said briskly, "Wake up."

"Hey I'm usually nice to you when I wake you up on the morning" I grumbled, struggling up and then put my head on my knees.

My bed moved slightly as Cat perched beside my on the edge of tge bed and randomly hugged me.

Awww...  
She suddenly let go.

Hey! You were warm! I was almost asleep...and give me back my pillow!

"Now I've been nice to you" she smirked, "Get up it I'll drag you out."

"I'd like to see you try" I scoffed, turning my back to her.

I heard her laugh again but this time a little lower than the other two times.

What's going on? Hmmm...oh no. I just issued her a challenge, now she'll stop at nothing to-

"Tickle, tickle"

I felt Cat's hand under my shirt in y stomach.

I felt my face heat up, "What are you-?"

"Getting you up!" She interrupted, sounding peppy as she suddenly leapt at me and attacked me with both hands.

I squirmed and tried to curl in a ball to protect myself from her.

She knows how ticklish I am.

Not going to let her win this one.

"You can't escape!" She squeaked happily, hands scrabbling round my neck.

I laughed so hard I thought my intestines were going to wrap my organs up like presents and pop out my eye sockets or something.

"C-cat..."

"Do you give in?" Her hands stopped moving, her knees were somehow on my stomach and her hands planted firmly on either side of my neck.

"N-no." I replied, my voice shaking from the tickle attack and how close she was.  
I'm going cross eyed from trying not to state at her.

Her huge brown eyes are staring down at me intently, she smiled and started tickling again.

"I give in!" I cried out after about three seconds.

I am so weak...but she's gorgeous and I can't her draw me in and make me do something stupid.

Though I don't need her help for that, I can make a huge idiot of myself without the extra pressure of knowing that Cat will see me mess up.

Cat crawled off me after a moment, though it took me a while to register as I was so lost in thought.

I looked over to me left where Cat now sitting beside me, still giggling quietly to herself and her cheeks bright pink.

I stared up at the ceiling with a feeling I'd forgotten something...dang, how could I forget? The whole reason for this tickling madness, "Cat?"

She curled towards me, "Yep?"

"Why the hell did you wake up? Warning, this better be good"

She rolled her eyes, "No pointing in threatening me, you're too nice to harm me."

"That's true..." I admitted," wait! You're changing the subject!"

She gave me her best charming smile, " Remember how we both signed for dance?"

" You signed up for dance, me and Andre signed up for girls" I reminded her, feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah...we start dance rehearsals today...remember? She replied, ignoring my previous comment.

"I forgot..." I answered quietly.

I've been dreading them, once yiu sign up you can't quit, don't show up and they'll fail you.

" What time does rehearsal start?" I stifled a yawn.  
6.27  
Thanks for wasting my sleeping time.

" 10.30 till 4.00" Cat replied swiftly getting up and bouncing over to my wardrobe.

"How are you so awake and...not wanting to crawl in a hoke and die?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

Cat turned to me, I noticed suddenly how her hands were slightly shaking,"C-coffee...l-lots and lots of coffee"

I rolled over and swung my kegs over the side of my bed and narrowed my eyes at her.

She shifted around, looking suspicious.

" Cat? How much coffee did you have?"

She shook her head.

"Tell me" I ordered sternly.

" Ummm one cup?" She caught my faze and re-thought. "Two...five." She admitted.

No wonder she's so excitable and jittery.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" I whined.

"Because-" she gasped suddenly, " Gotta pee!" She charged out if my room and a moment later I heard the bathroom door bang.

I smiled, this was sort of worth waking up to.

. . .

"I still don't get why you woke me up..." I looked at her reproachfully and poured myself a cup if coffee.

" I want to rehearse do I'm good in rehearsal! And my part of the dance is with you so we gotta practice!" She sighed and reached for the coffee but I moved it out of her grasp.

Cat made a growling noise, "Robbie!"

I laughed, " What was that? You sounded like a horny coyote or something..."

Cat shook her head at me in disbelief, " Dance time!" She announced.

" But its seven in the morning!" I complained.

Cat padded over to my speaker system and looked through my music whilst I sipped my coffee, "Warm up!" She announced, pushing my couch back and then dragging me into the space.

This really slow song came on and Cat blushed, "Dance!"

I shook my head, " I want to finish my coffee..."

She grabbed my hands and placed them on her tiny waist, "Dance with me..." She whispered.

I hesitated," Okay..."

"Yay." She slinked her arms round my neck and guided my feet round in a dance.

Some sequence she just made up on the spot.

Cat rested her head on my chest as we moved, "Your heart is beating so fast..." She commented

"Well-"

The music suddenly changed to a jumpy tune and we both sprang apart, we both stood there for a moment.

Cat started jumping and wriggling her hips," CRAZY COFFEE DANCE!" She yelled.

I stared at her for a moment and then started jumping around manically too.

And the sight of me and Cat telling coffee dance proves that sleep deprivation and an over dose of coffee turns you crazy.

"COFFEE DANCE! Wooo!"

(A/N) I know it was meant to be the room mate agreement but I can't sleep so this was basically a vent of my anger against what ever is stopping me from sleeping. Hopefully you found this somewhat fluffy. Night everyone.


	26. Why Does He Look So Shocked?

"So..." Jade and Tori exchanged a glance and smiled at me,"...Cat"

"Ummm?" I shifted, feeling uncomfortable, "What?"

"What's the deal with you and Robbie?" Tori blurted out.

I nonchalantly sipped at my drink trying to ignore them staring eagerly at me.

It's really creepy...anyway, Jade knows what the deal is with Robbie.

I'm absolutely head over heels for him...and he...just doesn't realise.

Or doesn't care.

I'd thought I'd been pretty obvious, slow dancing, hugs, kissing his cheek but that was only when I slapped him.

"Oh well done Vega, real tact"

"You want to know just as much I do!" Tori protested.

I'm sitting right here guys...don't feel like you have to acknowledge it or anything...

"So are you guys together now?" Tori asked curiously, leaning closer.

I spluttered, nearly choking on my drink and swallowed, "No!"

"No?" Jade looked disappointed.

Butt out of my love life!

"No." I snapped,"He's oblivious to flirting..."

Tori speared a piece of chicken with her fork,"By flirting you mean?"

"Hugs, kissing his cheek, even dancing."

Jade coughed violently, "What sort of dance?"

I glared at her, "Ballroom." I answered through clenched teeth.

Like I'd ever do...those sort of dances.

Tori breathed out, looking embarrassed, "Oh..." She muttered.

"So, make it more obvious" Jade told me bluntly, folding her arms.

"Look, maybe I'll just leave it...what if he doesn't like me like that?" I bit my lip, wringing my hands, I hadn't even thought of that till now.

Tori and Jade both exchanged a look of disbelief.

"Are you guys friends now?" I wondered out loud.

Tori suddenly looked nervous," No, we just both want to know what's going on with you and-"

"Hello there pretty ladies"

Rex.

Tori rolled her eyes, "Hey Rex."

"Hi puppet and puppet boy"

"Jade! Thats an offensive term!" Robbie scuffed his foot on the ground.

He looks annoyed...and cute.

"Hey Rex and Robbie!" I chanted to them.

I caught Jade's eye, she mouthed, 'Flirt' at me and then went back to her phone although I knew she was secretly watching through her hair.

I can't do this.

Not when they're both watching.

"Hey Cat." He smiled adorably.

Well here it goes.

I leapt up and pulled him into a tight hug and put my head on his chest.

I listened to his heart beat.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

"Cat? Can't breathe?" He gasped.

Oops.

I quickly let him go, "Sorry..."

"Don't be." He gasped.

"Yeah! Rob isn't mad because he-"

Robbie smacked his hand onto Rex's face.

"I have to go..." He said, blushing hard even though nothing had happened.

Though I'm sure my face was just as red.

Flirt. I thought over what Tori and Jade said.

"Wait!" I leapt ip and grabbed his face and softly kissed his cheek and then ran, "See you guys!" I yelled as I ran round the corner.

I cought sight of Robbie's expression as I whipped round.

Shocked...but it didn't look like a good kind of shocked.

Stupid.

This is Robbie, I'm trying to get.

I forget he's not like other guys I've liked.

He's the first boy I've ever fallen in love with.

Whoa, that's weird to think about...

I love Robbie.

But he's my best friend...and he didn't offer me a place to live for anything, just to help me out.

The main reason I accepted was to spend more time with him...I don't want any of these thoughts are pointing to.

I'm confusing myself now.

I think its that I'm feeling guilty for trying to get him to like me.

He never seems happy when I'm all...physical, I guess. He just looks uncomfortable and confused.

That's not how I want him to feel.

I just want him to know how much I care.

B-but every time there's an opportunity...I just can't.

I want him to love me back, Jade said that I'm blind if I can't see how Robbie feels about me.

But I'm not sure what she means.

I just want to...I don't know.

Just be able to say he's mine...forever.

"Cat?"

Jade, go away!

I sighed.

"No point ducking down, we can still see you, red hair isn't great camoflarge"

And Tori.

Stupid hair.

"Phooey, hey you guys...what do you want?" I shuffled over to them.

"We were wondering why you ran away." Tori answered, looking concerned.

Because I just kissed my dream boy and he looked horrified! THAT'S WHY!

Maybe I should of said that, instead of...

"Oh, because Dumbo the elephant could fly so I figured if I ran really fast then I'd be able to fly too..." I gazed up at the ceiling.

Flying would be fun..., "But then I realised I don't have Dumbo's big ears..." I pouted, feigning a look of sadness.

Tori must be stupid if she fell for that...

"I guess that makes sense..." Tori looked confused.

Oh, looks like she is stupid...though actually I do kinda want to be able to fly...maybe I'll ask Robbie if he knows how to learn to fly because he's super smart.

Well I think he his, he's good at loads of stuff, but he doesn't like people watching him be good at stuff.

Like he's embarrassed or something.

Jade rolled her eyes at Tori, "God Vega, you really are dumb, can't you see Cat's lying?"

Tori looked at me, "You were?"

Oh, so she thinks I'm just so bimbo whpo's head is filled with unicorns and rainbows and flying?

Well...mostly that's what I think about, but I MUST hide this...

I nodded, "You guys can guess why I ran away..." I looked at the floor, waiting for them to realise.

"Was it to do with Robbie?" Jade guessed immediately.

I nodded again, feeling shy, "That look he always has, when I hug him...or anything...he looks so upset..."

Jade shook her head, "I think he was just surprised."

Tori looked surprised at Jade.

She's not used to Jade not being insulting to someone for this period of time obviously.

"Yeah but, when you're surprised, don't you look happy? When it's a good surprise?" I fiddled with my hair.

Tori shrugged, "Just talk to him about it tonight."

"No!"

Jade actually looked like she agreed with Tori, "If anything goes wrong you can sleep over at mine, just ask him."

"Yeah, I'll ask him when I get back from shopping."

Jade and Tori both looked up, interested suddenly, "And you didn't invite me?" they both asked at the same time before Jade glared at Tori.

"Why would she invite you, you're constantly happy and annoying, actually you've both got alot in common."

"No point being mean now Jadey" I teased, "We've both seen your nice side."

Jade folded her arms, "Whatever."

"Ok, well anyway, I couldn't pack all my stuff in my bag when I moved into Robbie's so-"

"Wait why did you move in with Robbie again, I don't think you ever said." Tori interrupted.

"Stuff at home" I mumbled, "I'm not welcome anymore..."

Tori looked out of place, "Oh sorry..."

Jade frowned, "You never said you weren't welcome."

"Well maybe I didn't want to tell you, I told Robbie okay? That's why I'm staying with him, he askedif I wanted to stay with him. I knew he wouldn't try and get every little detail, no offense Jade but your Mom would have gone on and on until she knew everything and then she'd go straight to my Mom and I'd end up back home again." I snapped, gasping at the end as I forgot to breathe.

Jade put her hands up, "Okay, okay! Just worried about you Cat, no need to get pissed off at me."

"Sorry..."

We all stood in silence for a moment.

"So go on then." Tori prompted gently, "You were saying about not being able to fill all your stuff in your bag..."

"Oh right...I need to go replace my clothes and stuff..." I frowned.

I think it's just clothes I'm missing...there are a couple of thing actually, I miss them alot, they're really important, but Mom wouldn't let me out of the house ever again if I went back to get them...maybe I can sneak back when she's out...I'd like to see my room again, I miss having a bed.

Robbie's offered to swap sleeping places when I have night mares but he's already sharing his space with me, I can't take his bed too...that's not fair...

Tori shrugged, "Want me to help you find all your stuff again?"

I...actually yes, that would be good...

"Yes please..."

"Okay then-"

The bell went for next period.

History.

Boring, I usually just fall asleep, I'm not going to be a historian or anything so there's no point in listening.

I try and stay awake, but all the dates and names just whirl round my head and I can't keep the facts in.

I don't understand how I can remember scripts...

"What have you guys got?" Tori smiled.

"Math." Jade replied bluntly.

Tori grinned, "Me too! Cat?"

"History, we don't ahve anything else all together...me you at the gates after school?"

"Sure, see you..."

"You guys have fun now." I teased as Jade glared at Tori who was already talking about something insignificant to anyone's life other than her won.

But then there's always drama in some shape or form when it comes to Tori.

It's the same with Trina, dramatic and being annoying and nosy must run in their family.

**I don't know what the point of this was, but hopefully you somewhat liked it.**

**I've been at my cousin's house so I could really check any reviews until now...but wow, same amount as my other cmpleted story.**

**I want to hit 200 reviews not sure if this is great enough but hopefully by the end 200...so Cat and Robbie are going to have a little chat about where they stand in the next chapter...hopefully fluffy.**

**Not sure, anyway thankyou for all of the reviews...also shout out to Ariana4Ever, HerMajesty85, what do u need me 4, CutesyBunny and CabbieLoverSAC22. Plus to anyone else who has reviewed/ read.**

**I love you guys!**

**Kat D ( guest...I think )- Thankyou! It's great when someone thinks my stories are good so early in, usually then suck til asbout the tenth chapter, then they only reek of failiure and aren't so terrible. But I'm glad you like this.**

**what do u need me 4- Glad you liked the chapter and thought it was fluffy, I wasn't so sure about it but glad you liked it! Happy Holidays to you to!**

**Ariana4Ever- Again, glad you liked it, sadly I never fell asleep...well I was awake til 8am and then just crashed out il about 1pm XD, so I got my sleep in the end...**

**CutesyBunny- Sorry about not having the agreement in this chapter ( actually sorry to everyone, my mind meandered away from the idea though I'm still going to work it in somewhere) thankyou for reviewing!**

**Till next time, Happy Almost New Years Eve!**


	27. Upping The Game

"Thanks Tori!" I waved as she drove away, now comes the hard part...hmmm...what do I say to him?

Good question, what to say...

'Oh hey Robbie! Why do you look so scared when we touch? You chicken! JUST LOVE ME!'

I kicked the metal staircase as I walked up to Robbie's door.

I flinched, it hurt more than I thought it would...

Ow...I blinked back tears.

I need ice and still one more floor to go...I tightly gripped the hand rail with one hand and struggled with my shopping using the other.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Three more steps...two...come on...one.

I hobbled over to Robbie's door banging my head against it as I didn't have a free hand to look for my keys with.

Now my head hurts. Today is not my day.

I could hear music from inside.

About ten seconds of my foot throbbing and my head aching I heard Robbie yell, "Give me a moment!"

He appeared a couple of painful minutes later , he opened the door, still doing up the buttons on his shirt.

Eew he's all sweaty.

"Hi" he sounded out of breath, " I'd hug you but I smell!" He laughed, stepping out my way so I could hop in.

He took my bags and chucked them on the couch.

"Thank you!" I gasped, gripping him for support, "I don't care if you're sweaty, if I don't hold onto something I'll fall over" I explained, leaning against him, grateful for how solid he felt.

"I'll shower in a moment...what's wrong with your foot?" He but his lip, looking anxious.

"Tripped on the stairs" I admitted.

"Sore?"

"Very" I winced as I tried moving it but then Robbie stopped me.

He put his hand to my arm as a gesture to tell me to stop, "Don't hurt yourself" he looked kind of angry.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked in a tiny voice.

He looked confused, "What? No! Just worried, let me see your foot, take your shoe off ." He ordered.

I like this side to him. The commanding side.

I giggled. Bad idea, the noise echoes round my head, the pain was now a dull ache.

Robbie saw me pull a face, "What?"

"I banged my head too..." I answered sheepishly.

He smirked, "Clumsy are we?" He teased and then helped me over ti the couch and slowly took off my shoe.

I shuddered as he accidentally touched the painful part.

"Sorry sorry" he muttered, gently prodding different areas of my ankle.

I swore under my breath as he poked where the metal had hit.

"Your foot looks a bit purple in the ankle, maybe you should gave an x ray-"

"No hospitals!" I squeaked, terrified, "You can't make me go!"

"Shhh" Robbie soothed.

I flinched again, " I don't like that noise."

"Sorry...again." He muttered, "You don't have to go any where you don't want to" he placated.

"Kay...ice now?"

He went and got me some.

Two ice packs, one for my foot and one for my head.

He moved my shopping so he could sit beside me, "Put your foot up" he suggested.

I sighed deeply, holding one ice pack on the bump on my head.

I put my foot gingerly on his lap as he took the ice pack off me and held it on my ankle for me.

"Thank you... you're amazing" I felt my face heat up.

He looked at me shyly, "You too..." He trailed off and looked down at my foot.

"Hey..." I rummaged through my shopping.

Found it.

"Like it? I bought it today!" I giggled holding up a shirt.

He read it out loud, "I...love nerds..."

I don't think he's a nerd but he think otherwise.

He grinned, "I like that top."

"Me too..."

He gently moved my foot, "I'm going to take a shower." He have me a cute little smile and walked off into the bathroom.

What was he doing?

Working out? He's got a weight set but I've never seen him use it.

Might as well ask him, "Robbie?"

"Yeah? What's wrong?" He rushed out, shirtless.

It took a lot of willpower not to stare. Well I didn't think I was looking to much, until I heard Robbie chuckle.

His abs are coming along nicely, he looks...good...hot...

"Did you want something?" He folded his arms over his chest, looking slightly self conscious.

No point in asking if he was working out, the answer's obvious.

I shrugged, "N-nothing, I forgot."

He looked at me uncertainly, " Okay then...try not to do yourself any more damage."

He disappeared, looking embarrassed.

. . .

He emerged with a towel wrapped round his waist as he ran in front of the TV as he rampaged, practically naked, into his room.

He crept out again in track suit bottoms and a matching grey hoody.

I turned off the TV, I need to talk to him...come on Cat, you can do this.

I took a breath, " Hey can you sit down? I need to talk to you."

He looked confused, "Ummm okay..." We resumed our previous position of my legs on his lap.

" I don't know how to say it" I admitted.

"Don't sugar coat it then, just tell me what's bugging you"

I took a breath, "W-why do you always look so conflicted when ever I hug you or kiss your cheek?" I widened my eyes.

He ran one hand through his black curls, "What do you mean?"

"Earlier...remember I kissed you?" I looked down briefly, "You looked really surprised but you didn't look happy..."

"Have you been worrying about this?"

I nodded, "You confused me..." I whispered.

"Don't get upset by this okay? It's just kind of random, I get that you hug people, you're just a huggy person...but you take me by surprise sometimes, but you're fine okay? I know its just what you do."

No! I don't alway hug...oh...he's right. I haven't given him any obvious sign, just a bunch of random hugs and things to confuse him with.

Doesn't kissing cheeks count as telling someone you like them? When I think about it...no. Aarrghh! I'm still no closer to getting him...

"Cat? You look kinda mad..."

"I'm taking a shower" I attempted to storm off but I forgot about my ankle and tripped.

Robbie leapt up and steadies me and wrapped his arms around me, "Careful sweetie, don't trip" he whispered in my ear.

I felt so safe with his arms around me...happy...why didn't he feel this way all those times I hugged him?

I get you're just a huggy person...

Maybe I hug him so much he just sees it as a friendly gesture? I hug yoo much.

Now I think about it I've kissed Beck's and Andre's cheeks before...I need a new way of showing how much I care...

I gotta up my game.


	28. How Can I Hate You When I Love You?

"Is your head still hurting?" Robbie asked as he passed me a cup of coffee and sat beside me.

I huddled up in my blanket, still sleepy, "Yeah…it was hurting all night…"

He stuck out his bottom lip slightly, "Here let me see…" he put his coffee on the table and leant forward and cupped my chin with one and then tilted my head up, "You idiot, there's a huge bump, how exactly did you do this?" he sounded a little amused.

"Oh right…well my hands were full yesterday so I couldn't get my keys so I used to my head to knock on the door." I explained, fiddling with my hands so I didn't have to look at his face.

He snorted, "Not the smartest thing you've ever done."

Not the dumbest either.

The dumbest is just sitting back and watching you slip through my fingers.

"I wasn't really thinking, my foot was hurting so much." I frowned and experimentally moved my foot, "It feels better."

"Your foot?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it hurts a lot but it's not swollen anymore"

"But you're head still hurts?"

"A lot, it's all achey" I whimpered, rubbing my forehead.

"It's 8.00 now, school in just over an hour, you want to shower first?" he offered.

I shook my head, "It's okay, I think I'll just lie in a pool of self-pity and complain about my head some more."

He laughed, "Sarcastic Cat, haven't heard that before. You go, I'll wait."

"Thank you…" I started to struggle, trying to get up in a dignified way but flopped back down, "Ow…help me?"

He paused like he was thinking it over.

"Robbie!"

He grinned and pulled me up.

Ow. Ow. Ow.

"OW!" I yelled angrily.

He looked offended, "Sheesh there's no pleasing some people huh?"

"Wait…no. Robbie…I'm sorry…"

"I was joking" he laughed like he just told the funniest joke ever.

"That wasn't funny" I pouted, "I thought you were actually mad at me."

"Just good quality acting I guess." He pulled me into a hug, "Morning" he whispered, "Put some ice on your head when you're out the shower." He reminded me, not letting me go.

I was going to tell him to though; I'll see how long it take him.

I stared up at him.

He looked down at his arms that were still tightly wrapped around my waist, "Sorry." He gently kissed my temple, "Don't slip in the shower or go whacking your head on the door again."

I shivered from his touch, "I-I'll try."

He's so cute.

Wait…I've forgotten something…what was it? Oh yeah…

"Oh Robbie, I'm going to get some from my house, so I might be back late." I looked down.

He frowned, "Your Mom will let you back in to get some stuff?"

I fidgeted, "No…I still have my key, I was going to go whilst she's at work…"

"Isn't that breaking in?" He asked, suddenly not looking happy.

"Well technically that's my home and I have a key and I need to get something. It's important."

"You want me to help you?" he offered.

I shook my head, "No! If I get caught and you're there then Mom will know I'm staying with you!"

"I could just be a friend helping you…" He looked a little reproachful.

"No, I can get it. It's totally fine." I squeaked, "Hug?"

He hesitated.

I looked at him miserably, "Fine then." I turned away from him.,

"No Cat…sorry." He pulled me into a hug though I could feel his heart wasn't in it, "You're going through some stuff. Don't face it alone because you don't want to bother me. I want to help you, you've helped me out loads."

I pulled away from him and frowned, "No I haven't."

"Little things, maybe you didn't realise, but you make me feel more confident" he admitted, "Just stuff like not making fun of me all those times I messed up in ballet. Even though they were funny."

"But it would be mean to laugh!" I protested, "You already know you suck at dance so…" I laughed.

"Hurtful." He folded his arms though I could see him smiling.

"Hardly, you said it yourself."

"True, even Andre laughed at me in dance." He sounded a little more bitter, "But anyway, you talk to Rex like he's a person and not a thing. You acknowledge that me and Rex aren't the same person. It just those sort of things, not laughing, it all adds up. I just want to help you in every way possible."

Kiss him Cat.

Kiss him NOW.

I leaned forward slightly but somehow ended up with my head in his chest.

He hugged me again.

I sighed, "I'll go take a shower…"

. . .

"I can't! I don't know what to do!" I slammed my hand against my locker in frustration.

Tori gave me and sympathetic look and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Robbie really is an enigma…" Tori said thoughtfully.

"A loveable enigma!" I protested.

"Hey I never said being a puzzling guy was a bad thing!"

"You made it sound like it was!"

"That's just your imagination!

"No it wasn't! You don't even like Robbie! You said you thought he was creepy!"

"Not him! The puppet!"

"Rex isn't a puppet!"

"What is he then?"

"A person, with thoughts and feelings, like me and you!"

"Hey Cat, is this a private conversation?" Jade asked quietly.

"Yes! You can't tell people that I like Robbie!"

"Well everyone's staring at you guys…so you know SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jade yelled and then gulped down a huge mouthful of coffee, "STOP STARING LOSERS!" She shook her fist at Sinjin and a bunch of people I didn't recognise.

Tori flinched, "You scare me…"

"Good." Jade smiled, "Any way, you were both ripping each other's throats out about Rex, just go back to fighting, I was hoping some harm might come to one of you, preferably Vega."

"My name is Tori, can't you call me that? I don't call you West."

"If you did I'd kill you."

"That's such a creative threat." Tori taunted, flipping her hair over one should, trying not to look bothered but she shuffled away from Jade all the same.

"It's pretty creative actually; she'll kill you with scissors…" I muttered quietly, "She's colour coded them, the red one's mean she's going to snip up your face. But I won't spoil the surprise by telling you what yellow ones mean."

Jade calls me weird.

She has a collection of scissors, all different colours and each one means you get tortured in a different way, she doesn't use the coloured scissors, she'll send you them in the post as a kind of warning that she's going to torture you, some aren't so bad. Black ones mean a scare, she sent me black scissors in the mail once and then following night all of our electricity went out and it was the night Mom was working late and Eva was at a sleepover and Jade was on the other side of the front door, holding it closed, so I was shut all alone in the dark, only for an hour though.

I did deserve it though, I can't remember exactly what I did, but we had a huge argument over something, I think I accidently told Beck something that I shouldn't have…but I'm not sure, but she forgave me after the torture, I still have those black scissors, I'm going to send them back to her one day and scare her back.

"Hello?" Tori waved her hand in front of my face, "Cat?"

"Huh? What? Sorry…what did you say?"

Tori sighed, "I asked how talking to Robbie went yesterday, did he like that shirt?" she smirked.

"What the, I love nerds top? Yep, he liked it!"

Jade raised an eyebrow, "You bought a top saying that? God are you desperate or are you desperate?"

"I'm not desperate!" I squeaked.

"Just ignore Jade." Tori said dismissively, looking impatient, "Anyway, what happened?"

"He thought I was being friendly…he said it was nice but unexpected…that I'm just a huggy person…I'm not even close to getting him!"

Tori gave me another sympathetic look.

I don't want your sympathy.

"What about your sketch book?" Jade suggested.

"Sketch book?" Tori looked confused.

That's the thing I want to get from home, it's got lots of memories in it.

Of Robbie, of Tori, of Jade…even some drawings my Dad did in the front of it.

I had to hide it though, Mom always wanted to destroy, just because Dad had given it to me.

He was a street artist.

A terrible father, but a great artist.

When I was younger he'd take me out and I'd watch him draw and he'd show me different techniques for drawing and stuff.

He said I had a real talent; he used to show off to his friends about me too, saying how talented I was.

He was my role model, I wanted to be just like him…but now, I can't even stand the thought of seeing him.

He left us.

Then Mom turned against me.

And my brother went crazy and Eva didn't trust me.

He messed everything up for me.

Yet, I still want those drawings, Mom got rid of all the photos I had of him, I know she's got a couple somewhere; I want to take one when I go back today.

He's still my Dad.

Someday I want to find him and tell him exactly what I think of him and what he did to my life.

He painted out a path for me to follow and then scrubbed it all out and ruined everything.

"Cat are you okay?" Tori asked.

I realised I was trying not to cry, "Fine…so what was that about my sketch book?" I sniffled.

"Show Robbie some of your sketches of him." Jade encouraged.

"Yeah, that's really going to help isn't it?" I said sarcastically, "Oh here you go Robbie! Here's drawing I did of you- wait…how did you know I drew him?" I asked.

She didn't.

Jade shrugged, "I may have looked once or twice.

She looked…in my private book…that's like reading my diary.

That's what it is, my diary…she's totally invaded my space.

"JADE!" I shrieked, lunging at her, hands out stretched to strangle her, "THAT'S PRIVATE!"

All my thoughts drawn out. They're mine!

My dreams, I had dreams about Robbie.

Not dirty dreams but just dreams where he'd kiss me or say he loved me…I drew them out too…did she see them? She better not have.

I throttled Jade, someone wrapped they're arms around my waist and pulled me back, I managed to pull out some of Jade's hair just before they managed to pull us apart.

Beck pulled Jade back, "What's going on?" he cried out, looking concerned.

I turned round to see Robbie and Andre, Robbie with his arms round me and Andre holding onto my feet so I couldn't kick Robbie.

"Get. Off. ME!" I screeched, jerking my head back and head butting Robbie's chin.

I'm too mad to feel guilty.

I heard him give a hurt squeak followed by a swear word that I won't repeat.

"Damn Cat…was that necessary?" he sounded mad.

Well I'm mad too; I have a reason to be, "JADE READ MY DIARY!" I yelled, wriggling out of Andre Robbie's grasp and charging at Jade again, who was still struggling against both Tori and Beck holding her down.

Jade ripped away from them and we both started slapping each other.

Andre tried to pull me back but I kneed him and he sunk on the ground, cross eyed.

Robbie frowned at me; one hand on his chin where I'd head butted him.

I paused to look up at him and Jade managed to pin me down and started whacking me.

People were gathering round to watch the fight, they'd split into groups, one crowd cheering for Jade and the other cheering for me.

"Cat snap out of it!" Robbie yelled one hand still on his face as he made a grab for me.

"But it's not fair!" I struggled against him and started hitting him.

I obviously pushed him over the edge because he hit me back.

Hard.

I made a little whimpering noise and recoiled.

He didn't look guilty or anything.

The guilt for attacking him was already setting in.

Jade knocked me down again, I kicked her hard but she managed to pin down again, so I spat in her face.

She looked at me with disgust, she backed away and wiped her face with her sleeve, I shoved her arm into the lockers.

My face is really stinging now.

I don't think I'm even that mad at Jade, I am furious.

But that's not the reason I'm hitting her.

I'm mad about my Dad and every time I hit Jade, makes me want to hurt him even more.

Beck saw me pause because this time he managed to restrain me.

The Jade side of the room cheered and the other half looked at me with disappointment and looked at Beck angrily for stopping me.

Well the guys did, the girls just went all gooey eyes.

Just at that point Sikowitz suddenly jumped in between me and Jade, blocking Jade from getting at me again, "What's going on?" he cried, looking angrily at us.

Though it's hard to take any guy seriously when he's dressed in a skirt and sipping at a coconut.

"Cat attacked Jade." Robbie told him darkly.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I said furiously, "She read my diary!"

Sikowitz raised an eyebrow, "So why did you attack her?"

"Why are you wearing a skirt?" I snapped back

This isn't me.

This isn't Cat; I got so angry thinking about Dad.

I attacked my friends; I hurt Jade and Andre and…Robbie.

And I snapped at Sikowitz.

Sikowitz looked annoyed, "For my class that you Miss Valentine will be attending! This is a costume to help you improve your acting skills!" he dropped his coconut on the ground and stormed off, everyone turned to stare at me.

"Make away!" Sikowitz screamed suddenly pushing his way through the crowd of people, he picked up the coconut, "It's okay…Daddy's here…" he was about to talk off again but then he suddenly tuned to me, Robbie and Jade.

"You three need to go to the Nurses Office "he squinted at Robbie, "That chin looks nasty."

"Yeah…it hurts" Robbie muttered, folding his arms and looking at the floor.

Beck let me go, "Keep calm Kit Kat." He whispered as he let go, he doesn't look mad.

Yay, Beck.

At least not everything's bad.

He's looking at Jade worriedly, "You okay?"

Jade glared at me.

I hid my face with my hair.

"I'm going to find the Nurse." She stormed off; Beck raised an eye brow at me and followed her.

"Me too." Robbie turned his back to me and walked away.

I ran after him, ignoring the pain in my foot.

I caught up with him when we turned a corner but he gave me a hard shove, "Leave me alone, I didn't do anything to you and you just randomly attacked me? I don't get you Cat, you're a head case."

I froze.

Only Mom had ever said that to me.

(Flashback)

"_You're a head case Cat, unicorns don't exist, stop being so damn stupid."_

"_But Mommy…"_

_She flinched and turned to glare at the quivering seven year old, "Don't call me that. Nobody will ever won't you, no one loves you. So why do you bother?" She broke down into sobs at the end._

"_Mom?"_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DROVE HIM AWAY! YOU'RE A NUTTER!"_

_(End flashback)_

Robbie was staring back at me, if face look all ready and purple in several places where I'd hit him.

I'm like her.

I'm hurting the people I love.

And I didn't even care.

I am a head case.

"Cat I-"he started, looking shocked at what he's just said.

_No one loves you, so why do you bother?_

I flew at him, whacking his chest, kicking him hard, "I HATE YOU!" I howled, "I HATE ME! I HATE ALL OF THIS!"

He caught my wrists and gave me another shove, "Stop hitting me." He said icily, "Stop it."

I looked at him until my eyes blurred and stung from crying.

I opened my mouth to say something but I just made a weird croaking noise.

_Nobody will ever want you_

_No-one will ever love you._

_I wish you'd never been bored._

_You're a head case._

"I'm a head case." I whispered, sniffing hard, "You're right. I am."

He shook his head, "No. No you're not. I was mad, I didn't mean that."

"You said it out of anger but what you said was true."

"No it's not." He gritted his teeth.

"I think I'm crazy Robbie. Everything Mom said…it's true. It must be."

"Your Mom's the crazy one, not you." He hugged me tightly.

I kept my arms by my sides, "Nobody will ever want me, no-one will ever love me." I repeated.

Her words are imprinted in my mind.

And they're true.

Robbie looked at me with so much hate, so much anger.

And he hit me back.

My hip is still stinging from that.

But maybe I shouldn't take this pain for granted or the hatred, it's the only thing I ever fel that goes two ways.

No-one has ever loved me.

Mom never truly did.

Neither did Eva or Dad.

And even when I fall in love with someone, I manage to give them a reason to hate me.

"No-one will ever love me…" I repeated over and over again.

Robbie grip tightened, "That's not true Cat."

"Yes it is, you hate me."

"No I don't, I'm mad, but I don't hate you." He replied bluntly.

He's lying.

"You're lying to me."

"No I'm not…" he pressed his lips to my ear, "How can I hate you, if I love you?"

**No it's not over; he's not asking her out.**

**If you were in Robbie's position you'd probably say the same thing to her.**

**He was just reassuring her, he wasn't saying he was in love with her, he admitted any sort of romantic feelings towards her, he's just saying what needs to be said.**

**Peace.**


	29. Time To Think

"So you're Cat right?" Robbie's dad leaned back in his chair.

I used to round to Robbie's all the but I only his dad a couple of times in the space of a year.

Robbie said he works late.

I've met his Mom loads though, I can't help but be jealous.

I'd do anything to have my Mom love like Robbie's Mom loves him.

About Robbie.

We aren't speaking at the moment, well he's trying to get me to talk to him but...

You're a head case!

It plays over and over, it's been two days.

I've had to speak to because his parents are round.

But the conversations often end with a awkward silence.

I'm not ready to forgive him for what he said.

It's like he built me a safe haven and just as I was beginning to feel almost...normal, he knocked down the walls of my safe place and knocked out all my confidence.

And that's how I've stayed.

Looks like I just missed a huge part of the conversation, I zoned back to what was going on.

"So Cat, am I right to assume you're dating my son?" His Mom looked at me hopefully.

I shook my head, "No...Robbie said I could stay here whilst I get back on my feet. But I've found a company looking for people to audition for parts in a movie, there's a small chance I might be able to get it...so then I'll be one step closer to my own place" I smiled.

Robbie frowned, suddenly not looking happy, "You didn't tell me that."

"What makes you think you have the right to question what I do?" I snapped angrily.

"Is this about what I said? Because I said sorry!" He snapped back, we both glared at each other.

"Whoa, calm down you two." Robbie's Mom tried to calm us down.

"Cat I'm sorry! If you would talk to me then we could sort things out!"

"You don't understand me!"

"You won't let me understand you! Cat come on!" He looked like he was going to start crying.

"Oh sorry...I forgot, I-I need to go somewhere" I lied getting up.

Robbie's parents got up, "Look we can see we've come at a bad time..."

"Sorry Mom" Robbie walked over to the door to let them out, "Sorry Dad"

His Mom looked at us both with concern, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry..." He trailed off, "I miss you guys"

"We miss you too baby" his Mom hugged him.

He went red, "Mom!"

I smirked.

Robbie looked up and caught my eye.

"Bye Mister and Mrs Shapiro!" I smiled.

"Oh honey you can call us by our first names. Mike and Cathy?" She beamed, "Would you mind stepping outside a moment, I'd like to talk before we go"

"S-sure."

. . .

"Whatever you guys are arguing about, promise you won't stop being friends?" She begged as soon as we were outside.

"Okay...we'll try." I promised.

We'll be friends again when stops being a jerk.

" Whatever he's done to upset you I'll bet he just wants to make it up to you"

"Kay thanks Mrs- Cathy."

"You take care now"

"You too."

Cathy opened the door, "Lets go!"

She hugged me again and so did Mike but he seemed awkward then they hugged Robbie and left.

Robbie sighed deeply, "So you still have to go somewhere?" He assumed.

I shook my head, " No..."

"C-can we talk?" He suggested.

"Please. Come sit."

We both sat on opposite ends of the couch.

"Sorry for hitting you." I said quietly, "Did hurt you?"

"Yeah...but you were angry."

We're both avoiding the sore part of the topic.

"Can I see?" I asked.

I want to see how bad I hurt him. I feel guilty.

"I don't think it would make you feel in any better..." He frowned.

"Show me."

He slowly pulled his shirt over his head.

"Robbie! You could have said before!"

I examined the black mark, "I'm so sorry..." I squeaked.

"Ditto, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to hit you...wait Cat don't cry..." His voice faltered.

I grabbed his hand, "Not crying." I mumbled.

"Okay then. I'm not sure how to go about this but...okay...about what I said to you, I was mad at you for hitting me. But I know I messed up worse than you did and- wait there." He dropped my hand and ran into his room.

We're making up, just like that?

But I don't understand, everything that happened, seems to prove Mom's right, but then Robbie's managing to prove what says is wrong.

And I don't know what to think about myself.

Mu opinion of myself, Mom's always influenced it.

That I was alone, nobody cared.

But when I was staying with Robbie, I felt like...he wanted me around, that he wasn't just putting ip with me like everyone else.

He even said he loved me.

Loved.

It's a foreign feeling after all the hate and uncertainty.

Robbie came rushing back out, still shirtless, "Here." He held a bouquet of flowers out to me.

Pink and white roses.

"Y-you..."

"I'm so sorry, I deserve a slap"

I nodded along to what was saying, my mind focusing on the flowers.

They're so pretty.

I love him even more now...

"I'm taking silence as a good thing?" He asked nervously.

"They're beautiful."

"I thought you'd like them."

"But we still need to talk" I set the flowers to one side.

His smiled faded.

"What you said...my Mom used to call me that. A head case. Nutter. Looney. Whatever, they all hurt, but maybe her reason gives her an excuse-"

"There isn't an excuse. Your father did not leave because of you. Look at you're perfect!"

"No ones perfect Robbie, especially not me."

" Fine, then you're as close to perfect as a human possibly be."

" Robbie, we're off subject."

"I'm sorry."

"Kay...you're my best friend Robbie, I know you were m-mad, Jade still is..." I stopped because I was crying.

"Cat, Jade's always mad with someone" he reasoned, rubbing my back.

"JUST NEVER CALL ME A HEAD CASE! Okay? Why make me feel safe if you just want to hurt me?"

"I don't want to hurt you, you aren't a head case, I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry!"

"Okay..." I yawned, "I'm going to take a nap..."

"Tired?"

"Yep...I'll be able to think about everything when my heads clear and I'm properly awake"

I'm so confused with all these different feelings.

"My bed's comfier' he suggested.

I faked another yawn, "Kay thank you."

Just need some time to think.

Just some alone time.

While I try and figure out this mess I call my life.

(A/N) I know it's terrible, sorry I'm tired :(


	30. I'll Always Worry

"Are you sure she's gone?" Robbie whispered, his arm wrapped tightly around my waste as we both crouched behind the bins in Mom's front yard.

"Positive, her car isn't there, she's at work and Eva's at school." I reassured him, " Which means we don't actually need to be hiding behind a bin" I pointed out.

"I guess not." He agreed but he didn't take his hand off my hip as he helped me up.

I glanced behind me, just in case some one was watching.

"You're making us look suspicious" Robbie hissed.

"We are suspicious, we're practically breaking in." I replied fearfully.

I will openly admit I'm terrified.

Terrified Mom will catch me.

Even though she kicked me out.

"You've got keys." He reminded me, "You remembered them, right?"

I didn't check.

"I think..." I would check but his arm's blocking me from checking my pockets.

Not that I'm going to tell him to take his arm off me.

We're friends again, he bought me more flowers and a tiny little giraffe toy! I love him!

I'm talking about the giraffe...this time, hehe. I called him Mister Robert.

Can't help giving giraffes titles before there actual name.

"Let me help with that..." He smiled, putting one hand in my pocket and hooking my keys out with his pinky finger.

I giggled a little as he dangled them in front of my face.

"Found them." He said softly as I took them from him and then struggled to fit they key in the lock.

I growled under my breath, getting more and more annoyed when it wouldn't fit.

Robbie took them from me gently and flipped them the other way, "You idiot" he said playfully, "They were upside down"

"I knew that." I replied icily as I unlocked the door.

Well I fluffed that up.

I rushed in and then paused by the stairs.

Robbie followed me in and shut the door quietly behind us, "What's wrong?"

"I missed the house" I admitted.

"Come on" he nudged me.

"Shoes off" I demanded, "She'll know I've been here otherwise"

He kicked off shoes, "I know you've missed your house but we need to be quick" he said softly.

"Okay..." I led him up to my room.

It was just how I left it.

Toys and magazines every where.

"Seeing your room makes me feel bad about you sleeping on the couch" Robbie muttered, "What do you need?"

"My sketch book, my family of giraffes, my unicorn and I'll grab some clothes" I told him quickly,"I've git six giraffes, you find them, I'll find my sketch book"

He nodded and immediately was on his knees, searching through piles of my stuff.

I shook my pillow and my sketch book fell out on the bed, "Got it! I'll get clothes!" I hurled myself at my closet and started pulling out some clothes.

"Got all your giraffes! This your unicorn?" He held a pink and black toy up.

"Yep!" I suddenly gasped, "Wait! I forgot something!" I was about to look for it when something caught my eye, "Robbie! Mom's car! It's coming up the road!"

His head jerked up, "What? Find that thing you want, I'll get the shoes from the door!" He charged put my room.

Come on...found it!

I piled all the stuff into a bag as Robbie charged back up the stairs with our shoes.

I grabbed the key for the window and opened the window.

I balanced unsteadily on the window ledge.

"Cat!"

I grabbed the drain pipe and clung onto it as I climbed.

My foot slipped half way and I fell into the bush, skinning my leg.

"CAT!"

Robbie grabbed the bag of stuff, balancing outside on the ledge so he could shut the window.

I saw him leap, not even bothering to climb down.

Thank god the window isn't high, plus the bush broke his fall.

Though his head whacked against the bricks on his way down.

"Shit! Cat you ok?"

"No..."I whimpered, "But we need to go..."

Some how he'd grabbed me and the bag, "Through here?"

He pointed to the walk way along the side of the house, he ran along it then halted and suddenly crouched as we both saw the car in the drive way.

We waited for what felt like years.

I sobbed softly into his shoulder, "I'm scared" I whispered into his ear.

He held me tighter, "Me too."

I heard the door shut.

"Robbie!"

"No. Wait a few seconds."

After waiting about ten seconds, Robbie suddenly bolted, holding me tightly until got to his car.

He opened the door on my side and helped me in before getting in his seat and quickly driving down the road, after five minutes of driving, he took one hand off the wheel and linked fingers with me, "You okay?"

"I grazed my leg...hey wait!" I said as I looked at him properly , "Your head's bleeding!" I squeaked.

"I can't feel it."

"Your probably still scared. I'm shaking." I gripped his hand in vice grip and didn't let go till we got back.

"We're back." He put his hand back round my waist, helping me out the car and continued to help me as we made our way up the stairs.

"I got my stuff." I said out loud, trying to be positive, looking at the bag.

"Good."

He took his hand away to unlock the door.

I put my stuff down by the door once we got in.

He slowly breathed out and then winced.

"You are hurting!"

"I'm fine Cat, hows your leg?"

"Bleeding." I sniffled, "But your head's worse, sit down, I need to clean up the cut."

"You're pretty shaken up, you need to take it easy" He argued back, but he didn't look like he was actually challenging me.

"I'm going to change, my jeans are rubbing my leg. You sit."

I ran into his room and quickly changed into my shorts.

I charged back out again.

"I can clean up my own head..." He protested as I got a cloth and put it under the tap.

I put one leg on either side of him and stretched up and dabbed gently at his wound.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked.

Once all the blood was gone it wasn't too bad.

"Have you got concussion?" I wondered.

"That would have been a good thing to wonder before you let me drive you home."

"Robbie..." I frowned.

"I didn't hit it hard, stop worrying about me."

"No."

"You won't let me worry about you." He replied, eyeing my leg.

My leg's hurting like hell but he's done enough for me.

"There's nothing to worry about"

"Cat I worry about you even when you're not hurt, its just how I am." He went a little red, "At least take a shower and clean up your own leg then"

"I will, movies afterwards?" I suggested.

"Movie afterwards." He chanted back.


	31. So Cliché

"And you're still not together? God what is WRONG with you guys?" Tori threw her arms in the air, sounding exasperated, "You're so perfect together! He was trying to tell you something Cat!"

"I agree with Vega." Jade added bluntly, "You're the one who isn't getting the hints, not the other way round. For once, Shapiro caught on before you."

"You guys weren't there." I answered stuffily.

"Cat! We just heard you go on for about ten minutes about your evening with Robbie; you explained everything in full detail! He was definitely trying to tell you something!"

"He was just being Robbie!" I protested, "I'm not risking anything!"

"Well then prepare yourself to be forever alone then and stop whining to us about your problems." Jade snapped harshly, "Get together with him or I'll go over there and tell him myself."

"NO!"

"I'm with Jade!" Tori smiled.

Jade glared at her, "Stay away from me."

"Awww you know you love me really…" Tori caught my gaze.

We both dove towards Jade and hugged her.

"Get off me! You're going to contaminate me!" Jade squealed and tried to wriggle away.

"W-what are you guys doing?" Robbie shot us all an odd look.

I froze, Jade stopped squirmed and grinned at me pervertedly and Tori gave me a little nudge.

"Ummm…" I started.

"They were sexually harassing me!" Jade yelled.

Beck had just walked into the conversation, "Don't tell me. I don't want to know. This never happened and I was never here." He turned and walked back over to Andre looking freaked out.

"Ok…Cat can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked hopefully.

I glanced at Tori who was trying not to jump up and down with excitement, she nodded at me.

"Sure." I smiled, stepping away from Jade and Tori.

"You're both so adorable!" Tori squealed, "Get married!"

Robbie smiled awkwardly, "Something tells me I'll never understand girls."

"We're a beautiful mystery." I mused, "Beautiful being operative word here."

He nodded thoughtfully like he was agreeing, "Can we talk someplace else?" he gestured to Tori who had her head hanging over Robbie's shoulder, trying to listen in to what we were saying.

"Yep…bye Tori."

She looked disappointed but grinned again, "Have fun you guys, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked.

"That's not great advice Vega; we all know what you do." Jade said darkly.

Robbie smirked but quickly hid it.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tori yelled angrily.

"Ohh nothing…just nothing." Jade raised her eyebrows.

. . .

"So what's up?" I asked brightly once we were out of earshot of Tori and Jade, they were both still arguing anyway and hadn't even noticed we'd left.

"Ummm…well you know what Sikowitz said about how he was organising a Christmas party?" he started, looking awkward.

Please ask what I think you're going to ask.

"Yep, you need a date to go."

"Want to be my date? I mean, if anyone hasn't asked you already…you've seemed kind of down since yesterday when we went to your Mom's to get your stuff, so I thought it might be fun if we-"

"YES!" I yelled in a completely civilised and mature way, "I mean…I guess…"

He smirked, "Very convincing"

"I try." I admitted.

"You almost succeeded" he smirked again.

"What are you so pleased about?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"I got a date!" he yelled excitedly.

Ok…that wasn't weird at all.

"Yeah…poor me." I joked.

"Hilarious." He replied dryly.

Yay. Yay! Yay! Yay!

"YAY!"

Oops…w-was that out loud?

"Yay?"

"Ummm…yay! Look at that wall?" I pointed to the wall behind him.

He gave me a weird look and turned round.

I took my chance and ran.

Awkward…just keep running and hopefully you can whack your head, get concussion and pretend that never just happened.

Bang!

And I'm on the floor.

Jade and Tori were looking down at me.

Tori was laughing and even Jade looked mildly amused, "You look so flustered!" Tori giggled.

"You guys were listening?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "No, we got Sinjin to film the conversation for us, we're watching it now!" she pointed to her phone.

"I had to kiss Sinjin…" Tori pulled a face and then looked back on the screen to the part where I was yelling , 'YES!' really abnormally loud, "But it was worth it."

"Hey! Give me that!" I swiped for the phone but I was laughing too.

I'm so, so, so happy!

HAPPY!

"I hate things like this." Jade said bluntly as she watched the end of the video, holding it high up so I could snatch it out of her hands.

"What? He asked her to be his date! It was so adorable!" Tori gushed and hugged me.

"Yeah, but it's so predictable, it's cliché." Jade replied in a dead voice, "But I enjoyed watching you be socially awkward." She laughed slightly, "It's like you and Robbie swapped personalities. It was fun to see you struggle."

"Love you too Jadey." I replied, giving her an annoyed look.

Just as I was speaking Beck walked back up and then looked freaked out all over again, "WHAT'S GOING ON?" He yelled, looking scared, "WHY ARE YOU HAVING SOME SORT OF AFFAIR WITH CAT?"

Tori spluttered and started laughing at Beck losing his cool.

Revenge.

I clung to Jade's arm, "Yes! I looooooove Jade."

Andre and Robbie walked up just at that moment.

Robbie raised an eyebrow, "That's great…what's going on?"

"Jade was sexually harassed by Tori and now she's eloping with Cat!" Beck practically screamed.

Tori shook her head, "No! Cat's eloping with Robbie!"

I glared at her, "No-one's eloping with anybody!" I yelled screamed.

Lots of people turned to look at us.

"Hey Beck, me and you could elope together." Tori winked suggestively and nudged him.

Jade flew at her.

"I was joking!" Tori screeched, running away.

Hey wait, Jade still has that video of Robbie asking me to the part and me being a complete and utter moron.

I was going to run after them but then I noticed Beck, Andre and Robbie all looking at me weirdly, "Hey you guys…what's going on?" I asked, trying to pretend that we couldn't all hear Tori screaming as Jade tried to kill her.

They all stared back at me blankly.

"If it helps…I'm not eloping with Jade." I smiled awkwardly, "I don't even understand what just happened!"

Robbie shuffled away from me, "I need…to go…somewhere." He muttered, looking scared and quickly disappeared.

"Need to go pull Jade off of Tori." Beck sighed.

"What's up Lil' Red?" Andre asked, at least he was acting fairly normal.

"I'm going to the Christmas Part with Robbie!"

"He finally asked you? Thank God!" he cried, throwing his arms up in the air, "You two have been mooning over each other for long enough, I've always got Tori going on about you liking Robbie…

"WHAT? TORI TOLD YOU?" I shrieked.

Andre scratched his head, "Damn…I wasn't meant to say that….how's your brother?" He asked quickly.

"Andre!" I protested, "I need to go find Tori…"

"She'll kill me!"

"Good!" I yelled back, "Anyway I wasn't mooning over Robbie!"

"Yes you were!"

"Do I get another kiss for filming this?" Another voice jumped in suddenly.

"SINJIN? DELETE IT NOW!" I roared.

Sinjin looked excited, "This is how my drams always start! Cat chasing after me, trying to express her love…" he sighed.

"You're deluded!"

"And that's how they end…"

** This was just a random, funny, quirky kind of chapter.**

**Also…**

**201 REVIEWS! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS (IN A NON FREAKY WAY ) MWAH! 3 3 3**


	32. An Unexpected Turn Of Events

(A/N)- Hey everyone! I know Beck and Tori were a little weird the last chapter, but I wanted to do a weird chapter because that's how I roll...they see me rollin' they hatin', couldn't resist, sorry. Anyway, back to Robbie's point of view for this chapter. You're probably all thinking what about the roommate agreement? Well...the agreement is with story. Go Robbie.

She said yes.

Yes.

I wasn't expecting her to, I thought she already had a date. I saw a couple of guys talking to her last week so I was positive she'd go with one of them.

But god, I'm so happy.

Things were slightly strange, she ran off in the middle of the conversation.

All of the girls were acting weird, Tori kept winking at me and pushing me towards Cat.

But I don't think Cat noticed.

Jade's been less vicious lately, which is strange. But I'm grateful, she chucked worms on me once, I don't want her to do it again.

Even though they went on Cat by accident.

That was the day me and her found a real connection, through Rex and Mister Longneck.

Rex rarely ever comes to school with me now, I just don't need him.

I am worried about one thing, at the party, there's going to be dancing.

There's always a slow dance right at the end and although its no secret that I can't dance, Cat will want the slow dance at the end of the night.

It's her sort of thing.

Speaking of Cat, I haven't seen her since we both got back from school, she disappeared in my room and hasn't come out for about an hour. We've both got assignments due tomorrow, Sikowitz wants us to write our own monologue to perform in class tomorrow.

I can't think of a character for the monologue though, or what the monologue could be about.

I'm good at improv, this assignment is more Cat's area, though she's good at improve too.

I sighed and got up from the table and glanced back at the document with just my name and the date on it before I knocked on my bed room door, "Cat? Can I come in?"

"Yep! It's you're room!" She answered peppily.

I opened the door and smiled when I saw her, "Hey, what are you doing?"

She was sprawled out on my bed, her feet hanging off the edge as she propped her front up with one elbow, "Hi! I was just..." She glanced down and I noticed her sketchbook was open, "Writing some stuff." She mumbled, going red and moved her arm over the page so I couldn't see what was on it.

"Looked like a drawing" I sat cross legged next to her.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah...I draw stuff and the annotate it and stuff." She looked down.

"Do I get to see?" I asked hopefully, "Just one page?"

She hesitated and the sat up and pulled her legs up as she looked through her book to choose a page, "Here and the next pages too." She handed it to me.

"...you drew this?"

Jade said she was good but...this is pro stuff.

Like amazing.

"Uh huh, just a rough sketch...you like it?"

I hadn't actually acknowledged what it was, just how good it was...it's me.

She's actually made me look...good looking I guess.

"Wow...you make me look handsome" I commented.

She shook her head, "I didn't change anything, it was one of those times when you straightened your hair...I thought...you looked nice so I took a picture and then drew it." She went pink and shuffled a little closer to me.

Don't do anything stupid Robbie...you're not going to mess up...

"You thought I looked nice?"

"Ummm..."

Oops...I think I made her feel awkward...

"Look sorry I didn't mean-"

"You always look nice Robbie...better than nice..." She mumbled quickly.

I grinned like a fool and skipped to the next page.

Rex. He looked all evil.

I smirked, "You're such a dark horse."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Haven't heard that for a while.

"You've got all these hidden talents, anything else you can do that I don't know about?" I joked as I studied the last drawing, it was another one of me, but with her standing behind me with Jade.

"I can fit 23 grapes in my mouth!" She told me proudly.

I laughed, "Seriously?"

"Yep, but I nearly choked."

I grinned as I traced my finger over the pencil marks, "How are you for real? Up until now I was always told that you can't get a pretty, talented, intelligent and funny girl-"

"You can't you're describing a perfect person" Cat interrupted.

"Then I guess that makes you perfect"

She whacked my arm playfully, "You've changed so much Robbie."

"I have?"

"Yep." She giggled, rolling up one of my sleeves and prodding my bicep.

I smirked, "You've changed too."

"Oh really? How?"

Here we go.

"Prettier by the day." I admitted.

"Charmer." She mumbled but looked pleased.

I'm in such a good mood, and it's true, she get more beautiful everyday, cheesy as it may sound.

"Better give this back huh?" I handed her back the sketch book and a page fell out.

"Sorry-w-what?" I stared at the drawing.

She'd drawn...me and her kissing...and at the bottom of the page.

Diary, why won't this come true.

Cat gasped and snatched it out of my hands and stared at it before she ripped it up in a mad frenzy and charged out the room.

That drawing...

"Cat come back!" I charged after her.

She didn't reply.

She slammed the bathroom door and locked it.

"Cat, come out!"

A pause and then a little gasp.

"NO! I live in the bath room now! Bye!" She yelled, sounding embarrassed.

"We can talk about this..."

No reply.

I sighed.

I could hear her muttering to Mister Longneck through the door.

"What should I do?" I heard her whisper and then she waited for an answer.

"What do you mean talk to him? I- no!"

"Stop telling me what to do!"

It was kinda cute.

"Well I've got my own solution" her voice lowered so I couldn't hear what she saying.

"It's not a stupid idea!" I heard her yell, " I would live if I jumped out the window! I'd land in a truck full of lasagne like Garfield did!"

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

That drawing's still in my mind, she wants me to kiss her?

There has to be some sort of misunderstanding or something.

"FINE! BE LIKE THAT!"

The door suddenly opened and I took several steps back as Cat shot out and ran straight towards me.

What is she doing?

She grabbed my face, putting one hand on each cheek and the passionately kissed me.

That was...

She broke it off after two seconds and charged to the door, grabbing her shoes and running out with a horrified expression.

The front door slammed behind her.

...amazing.

I ran one hand through my hair and licked my lips.

I could taste Cat on them.

Why did I let her go?

Damn...I'm so stupid.

(A/N) I think this is chapter...32? Three more chapters left if the story goes to plan. I wrote this on my ipod so sorry about any spelling mistakes :( Was anyone expecting this to happen? Hmmm? Also, a part of this chapter was true about me, can anyone guess what part? Shout out to the person(s) who can!


	33. Barney The Unicorn

(A/N) Another update! I know! Okay, so I'll do the shout outs at the end :) I was a little disappointed as I didn't really get any feedback on the actual chapter, just guesses. So that guessing thing was a dumb idea but whatever. It's nearly three in the morning where I am so if it's terrible, sorry. Don't kill me. Oh I can't put bold and underline on as I'm typing this on my iPod so this is back to Cat now.

Don't wake him up...open the door quietly...

I slowly put the key in the lock and turned it, just a fraction and then paused and the twisted it again.

The latch clicked quietly as I pushed the door open.

I peered round the door and was met by a dim light.

He left a light on for me...he knew I'd come back.

Come back from where exactly?

I just sat in the park and went on the swings for a bit. But it was all dark and creepy and I didn't have Mister Longneck for company...I can see him on the couch along with my other giraffes and Barney the unicorn.

Jade scoffed at me when I gave Barney his name.

I'm not sure of the time, my phone ran out of charge and I didn't come straight back after the park, I went to see a friend.

A friend Barney's named after actually.

Down at the homeless shelter, I used to see him all the time but I got caught up in my own life.

I met the real Barney when is was eleven, t was a short time after my dad had left and Mom was starting to lose her head.

I wanted to be an artist like daddy but when he left...I wasn't sure what to be anymore.

And suddenly I was out and I found Barney, singing, in the pouring rain, out on the street.

I guess I liked listening to him sing, Mom didn't give a stuff about where I was half the time, so I'd just go down to see him sing and then I'd give him a dollar, sometimes two. And one day, when it was raining heavily and no-one was about, he was still out there, singing.

I went up to him and asked why he was still singing when there was no-one to listen.

He smiled at me, and replied, You're listening.

He was frosty at first, untrusting but he warmed up eventually.

I went down and spoke to him every day after that, he told me about how he wanted to become and singer and perform and he tried all his life but never got there.

He showed me how to play a few simple chords on the guitar and sometimes, he'd left me sing whilst he played.

That was how I discovered singing, performing with Barney. He was just as lost as I was and I guess we just kind of bonded.

He's the whole reason I auditioned for Hollywood Arts.

He's a greater role model than my dad ever was.

He gave me so much, he was like a friend and a granddad at the same time.

Thinking back on all of this...god it makes me feel so guilty for not seeing him these past few months.

He's sick. He's knows he's sick, but he won't let me take him to hospital.

He wants to sing until he has no breath left to sing with. That's what he told me tonight when I tried to persuade him to let me take him for a check up.

I honestly don't know how he goes on.

The world's been so unfair to him, I just want to help him so badly...

Every sick eighty three year old should be in a nursing home, surrounded by friends and family.

But if he doesn't want that, I can't force him. Plus neither of us have got the money for a nursing home for him to go to.

Even if I did, there's no way I'd be able to get him to leave.

I feel so helpless.

(Flashback)

"Cathy isn't it?" Barney smiled at me.

I shook my head, "You're close."

His face suddenly screwed up, "Damn memory."

I smiled at him sadly, "Meow, there's the hint."

He smiled suddenly, "Cat? Cat!" He repeated, sounding certain the second time round.

I nodded, "Long time, no see."

He grabbed my hand and smiled at me fondly, "It's okay sweetheart, everyone forgets about me sooner or later. It's just how things are."

No!

"No! I didn't forget you" I shook my head reverently, "I've had some stuff going on..."

"Boys, eh?"

"A boy comes into it." I admitted.

"Well he better take care of y-" he broke off his sentence and started wheezing, tiny teardrops forming in his eye but he smile through it, "You-" he had to stop again.

It seemed like he would never stop, I put one hand on his shoulder and then remembered the bag of stuff I'd brought with me.

Cough medicine.

"Take some of this" I pushed the bottle into his shaking hands.

He simply smiled again and shook his head, "That stuff won't help me."

"It might do." I urged, "Please?" I fumbled for the spoon.

He shuddered as I made him swallow the second spoonful, "Nasty stuff." He muttered.

I passed him the bottle of water I brought him.

"You're a good kid, you know that?"

I shrugged, "I try to be good." I whispered.

He took a sip of the water.

"What's bothering you sweetheart?" He frowned.

"Mom..."

He made a grumbling sound but didn't say anything.

"She kicked me out, there was this big row..."

"But you found a place?" He asked immediately in a gruff tone.

"Yeah, Robbie let me stay with him." I reassured him gently, I noticed he was shaking, "Do you need your blanket?" I nodded to the make shift bed on the floor.

He shook his head but I fetched it and tucked it over his lap anyway.

"Robbie...your boyfriend?" He looked at me, amused.

"No, best friend."

Barney raised an eyebrow knowingly, "Make sure he treats you right." He warned, "Your the granddaughter I never had, you need to be careful"

"Do you want to meet him sometime?" I suggested brightly.

"You're coming back? Why bother?" He shrugged, looking distant.

"Don't say that, I'll visit you till your heart st-"

I stopped, remembering how sick he was, no matter how hard he was trying to hide it.

"Stops beating" he finished grimly, "You'd better be off."

I hugged him, "I'll come back, with Robbie too." I promised.

"You stay safe now." He coughed a little.

I pushed the plastic bag towards him, "I brought you some things."

He opened his mouth to protest but decided against it.

I blinked back tears.

"Thank you sweetheart-" he started coughing violently again.

I grabbed hold of him, "Why won't you come to the hospital?" I begged, I could feel tears on my cheeks.

"Don't need the bloody hospital"

"But-"

"I was born a performer and I'll die a performer"

(End flash back)

I didn't even realise how loudly I was crying until Robbie shuffled out.

"Cat?" He said my name sleepily, "Why are you crying?" He asked gently.

I shook my head, "Just leave me alone. I don't need you."

I felt his hand pressed on my back.

I've been obsessing over Robbie this entire time whilst Barney was out .there forgotten and dying, I'm a terrible person.

Not to mention a terrible friend.

Why is everything piling up?

The kiss...Mom...Barney...

The kiss.

It had completely slipped my mind after seeing Barney for the first time in months.

"Cat?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled giving him a hard shove.

I feel so guilty.

I curled up on the couch and waited until Robbie went back to bed before letting my tears run freely down my face again whilst clutching Barney the unicorn.

(A/N) More of Cat's past there, Barney wasn't planned, he just cane to life in my head. By the way, I can fit 23 grapes in my mouth. Not that I drew pictures of me kissing a guy. Though I do sketch manga stuff so I'll give a shout out to anyone who mentioned drawing. Out of all the things it could have been it was putting grapes in my mouth...tragic. Anyway shout out to...

kmdemuro911

AubsyBaubsy

what do u need me 4

Also the people who mention me drawing...

Ariana4Ever

War and Love

But thankyou to everyone who reviewed! I'll probably shout out you all at the end any way for being such amazing readers and reviewers! Hope you guys liked Barney 3


	34. Olives and Coffee

(A/N) Woohoo for the quick updates! Back to Robbie's POV for a bit now…

She's distant.

Cat I mean, she's not really speaking to me, or watching movies with me or anything, she's just constantly lost in thought.

Keeps going somewhere every day after we're back from school and she's changed her clothes.

I keep trying to talk to her about that kiss, work out if it was just a spur of the moment thing, or if it meant something. Or what it meant.

The party's only two days away now, is this her way of saying she no longer wants to be my date?

I'm so sick of the uncertainty, she forgot about the assignment Sikowitz gave us, her mind's just been all jumpy.

And she looks constantly guilty.

I need to talk to her.

She's in my room, probably drawing again, though she doesn't show me anything she's drawn now after that loose page incident.

"Cat?" I knocked the door as I always did.

"Again, it's your room, you don't need to ask for permission to come in." she opened the door and smiled at me, "Hey."

"Hi, we need to talk."

She shook her head, "No we don't."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not-"

"You are, not just me, everyone, you're not talking any of us, not even Jade."

Her eyes flickered towards the door but I blocked her, "Don't even think about it."

She sighed and sat down on the bed, "Fine."

I sat down next to her, "What's going on?"

"It's a long story." She dismissed.

"I have at least seventy more years of life to hear about it."

She rolled her eyes but looked miserable, "Well…when I was eleven my dad…"

I sat next to her, listening intently.

"…But then I got so caught up in my own life I didn't visit him for six months!" she wailed, "I'm such a terrible person!"

"Cat, you had your own problems to worry about, it doesn't make you a terrible person." I said softly.

"But he's so sick! He couldn't stop coughing and he's in his eighties, he's trying to keep going even though it looks like he's going to drop dead any second!" she yelped and buried her head in her hands, "That makes me a terrible person!"

"Did he say that?"

"No, he just wanted to know about you." She admitted, looking up at me.

"M-me?"

"Yeah, he asked about how things had been going and I said about Mom and how you let me stay with you." She explained, smiling slightly.

"What did he want to know?"

"He asked if you were boyfriend…"

"You said best friend right?" I checked.

She nodded, "Uh huh, but I don't think he believed me." She paused, "I don't think I believe me either." She whispered, her eyes darted up to me and then back to her lap.

"I'm not your best friend?" I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice when I said that.

She shook her head, "I don't…think about you, the same way I think about Jade…or Tori or any of the others." She blushed deeply.

I don't think of you as just a friend, can't you see that?

I ran one hand through my hair, "I bet you don't kiss them either."

She let her hair fall to cover her bright red face as she shook her head, "Not something I usually do." She said quietly.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I blurted out.

She kept her face hidden by the curtain of red hair as she replied, "I-I don't know, I was confused and then on top of that my mind was constantly on Barney, I mean he won't go to a hospital or anything so he's making himself worse."

"You can't force him to go if he doesn't want to go." I said gently, brushing her hair back so I could see her face.

"What he wants isn't what he needs!" she snapped, If it was your Mammaw who was refusing to go to hospital, wouldn't your family take her anyway?" she asked angrily.

She has a point.

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing! I'm getting him to go to hospital if it kills me! Aaargghh! Why is he so stubborn?"

"Hypocrite." I smirked.

"I'm not stubborn!" she protested.

"You are. Just a little bit."

"Well…then you're….annoying!" she whacked me hard in the chest.

"Can we get back to the point, now that we've established you have violence issues as well as being stubborn?" I teased.

She smirked slightly but hid it, "Stop pissing me off!"

"Possible tourettes…" I mused.

"Whatever. I'm still going to try next time I see him."

"Anyway, you're avoiding my question." I narrowed my eyes as I realised she had completely distracted me from what I wanted to know, "Why were you avoiding me?"

"I didn't want to talk about what happened." She admitted bluntly after a long pause.

"Why not?"

She gave me a 'Are you pretending or are you really this stupid?' kind of look.

"I didn't know what to say! It's easier to forget about what happened!"

"You're just going to pretend you never kissed me?" I asked, wanting to slap her for messing around with my feelings.

I'm not pretending it never happened, I already told you, I don't think of you as just a friend." She answered throatily.

I stared at her for a while until she looked uncomfortable and blushed again.

I like that blush.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" I replied innocently.

"Making me blush!"

"It's not my fault." I defended.

"But you're doing it on purpose." She whined.

"But I like you're blush." I felt my own face go red.

"You look funny when you go red." She chided.

"Hey!"

"Only because you've got pale skin, you're like a vampire with a tomato face pack."

"I'm hardly vampire material." I scoffed.

"Yeah, it's not like you watch me sleep or anything." She answered mischievously.

I groaned and ran one hand through my hair, "I've only done that a couple of times! And I wasn't watching you sleep, I was checking up on you!"

"Yeah, checking up on me sleeping you great big perverted vampire."

"Hey! I'm not the one who draws up pictures of me and you kissing!"

Cat looked embarrassed all over again, "Robbie!"

I grinned, "Touché"

"I ripped the picture up!" she protested.

"I found the pieces and stuck it back together." I smiled, putting my and under my pillow and bringing out the newly mended picture.

"Robbie!" Cat gasped, "You kept that!"

"Hey! It's a good picture!"

She raised an eyebrow, looking out of her depth, "Give it back." She snarled.

"Make me" I challenged.

She leapt at me, knocking us both back on the bed and she easily snatched the picture out of my hands and held it up to rip it.

"Do that and I'll just glue it back together again." I warned, sitting up.

Her eye twitched slightly, always a sign when she's mad.

She smiled at me and shoved it in her mouth and somehow managed to swallow it.

I looked at her, mildly impressed, "Dang girl."

"Touché" she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Any more pictures I should know about?" I jokily winked.

She shook her head, laughing and then suddenly froze and grabbed her sketchbook, wrapping her arms around it.

I laughed, "I'm not going to look."

She looked at me uncertainly.

"Promise."

She reluctantly dropped it back on the bed.

"Are you going to see Barney later?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yep, on Thursday too because I can't go on Friday because of the party."

"So I'm still your date?" I asked hopefully.

She gave me a weird look, "I wouldn't go with anyone else." She shifted around a little, looking down at her feet.

"Ditto." I smiled, "Coffee?"

She nodded, "Please."

"Can I come with you to meet Barney?" I asked.

"Uh huh, he keeps asking to meet you."

"He does?" I asked, surprised.

"He wants to make sure that you're good enough for me or something, he's convinced we're together."

I smiled, "That's good of him, making sure I'm not a jerk."

"You aren't." Cat replied, leaning against the table as I made the coffee.

"Glad you think so."

"Rex is though." She added.

"No he's not!"

"Well I don't miss him, where is he nowadays anyway?"

"We're growing apart I guess, I don't need him and he's always wanted to get away from me."

She laughed, "Rex will be Rex." She reached into the fridge and brought out a jar of olives.

"What are you doing?" I gave her a sideways glance.

"I'm in the mood for olives." She explained.

"Random?"

"Just a little" she giggled, "Hey! I just realised! Evil olive backwards is evil olive."

"What?" I shook my head, laughing.

"I don't know, thoughts just pop into my head." She shrugged as I handed her some coffee, "Thank you…"

She popped an olive into her mouth, "Want one?"

"Olives and coffee don't mix." I replied bluntly.

She swallowed, "They don't?" she took a sip of coffee and spluttered, "No they don't."

"See Barney in an hour?" I suggested.

She nodded, "Sounds good."

(A/N)- So, it's less awkward now, next chapter, Christmas party! REVIEW!...please.


	35. Emotions

(A/N) So here we have it, the last chapter of The Girl With The Purple Giraffe, still Robbie's point of view. I've got another nite for you guys at the end of the chapter. Love you guys forever 3

"Hi Barney!" Cat waved to an old man who was seated on a card board box, strumming at a guitar.

He looked up from his guitar, looking confused, "You're..." He trailed off, trying to remember.

I chanced a look at Cat who looked distraught.

Poor girl.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to him, "It's Cat, remember?" She sounded desperate.

He smiled, "Cat he said softly and the repeated her name several time, "Hi sweet heart" he smiled, he glanced at me.

"This is Robbie." Cat introduced us, "Robbie's the one I've been staying with" Cat spoke slowly so he could follow.

He nodded and then his eyes swivelled to me, "You listen here young man, you better treat her right. She's practically family" he looked at Cat fondly.

I can see why Cat was worried, his voice is all raspy and weak and he keeps shaking.

"I will sir." I promised.

. . .

"Cat?" I called out.

"No! You're meant to leave separately!" She complained, "I don't want you to see my dress!"

"Okay okay." I laughed, "Is Jade picking you up?"

"Yep yep now shoo." She ordered through the door, "I'll see you there"

I sighed, "See you"

I went back into the bathroom to make sure I looked okay.

Red shirt, new jeans, contacts in and a santa hat.

Okay so not really a christmassy outfit...but I bought new jeans! Plus Cat said she likes this red shirt...speaking of red...

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a box full of iced red velvet cupcakes that I'd secretly made last night after Cat had gone to bed.

I grabbed a couple and slipped on my shoes.

"Bye Robbie!"

"See you at the party!" I called back to her and closed the door.

I can't mess this night up.

. . .

Wow, this looks really great.

It's the same place we have all our parties at Hollywood Arts.

The space with the outside lunch tables and the parking lot.

They've got a tree and everything.

Now I guess I'll just wait for Cat...if Jade's driving her I should probably wait by the parking lot...Andre and Tori!

Andre waved to me, "Rob over here!" He yelled over the music.

I made my way over to him and Tori.

The second I got over Tori nudged me, "Soooo?"

"So what?" I asked, feeling confused.

"So...I don't know, where's Cat?" She asked excitedly.

"I'M HERE!" A voice yelled from behind me.

I turned round, smiling , "W-wow..."

How did get that as my date?

She looks...beautiful.

Short red dress and when I say short, I mean short. With red flats and a pink santa hat on.

"Hi Tori, Andre and Robbie!" She hugged me happily.

"Uhhh...h-hey Jade." Andre stuttered.

Tori looked and Andre and discreetly gestured an empty space.

"Huh?" He ran one hand through his fair.

Tori sighed and nodded her head at Cat, who was fiddling with my santa hat and then at me.

"Ohhh..." Andre eventually caught on.

Tori grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the food.

That reminds me...I'm still holding the cupcake, "Surprise." I murmured and handed it to her.

Cat went pink and squealed, "Thank you!"

"You look beautiful by the way." I said shyly, twirling a strand of her hair round my finger.

She giggled, "You look good, I like your hat, it's all fluffy."

I smiled as she poked her tongue out to lick the icing off the cupcake.

"You make good cake." She announced happily, "Did you have one?"

I shook my head, "I made a whole boxful back home but I forgot"

She giggled again, "Good." She broke off a piece of cake, I went to take it but she slapped my hand away.

"Nuh uh, my cake, my rules" she held it up and put the cake in my mouth, "Hehe it's just more fun this way"

She took another bite of cake and insisted that I did too.

I could Tori watching out of the corner of my eye but I didn't mention it to Cat as she was in such a giggly and playful mood I didn't want to ruin it.

She finished off her cupcake and then looked around excitedly.

Jade seemed to have disappeared somewhere, I noticed the mistletoe that was hung in various different places, there were at least three couples who hadn't stopped going at it since I'd arrived.

"You thirsty?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, lets go get a drink." I agreed, making my way over to the food table with the drinks at the far end and in the middle an impressive chocolate fountain.

Cat skipped ahead of me and was already pouring herself a cup of lemonade by the time I'd managed to break through the solid block of people who were all getting food.

"Lemonade?" She held the jug up and grabbed a cup.

I nodded.

"That is one big tree" Cat commented, gazing up at the christmas tree that was covered in lights and had more mistletoe hanging from the lower branches.

She handed me my drink, "The lemonade is pink!" She squeaked happily, "That's so weird!" She laughed.

"I had blue lemonade once." I smiled.

She laughed, "Why isn't lemonade yellow? Lemons are yellow..." She shrugged, "Let's go!"

"Go where?" I asked, perfectly content with just standing here with Cat all to myself.

"I can see Beck, Tori and Jade over there! Let's GO!"

I had to run to keep up with her, somehow not spilling my drink.

"Hey you guys!" Cat waved cheerfully, "Where's Andre?" She looked around.

Tori nodded over to the left where Andre was talking to a girl I didn't recognise.

"Who's she?" Cat asked curiously, taking a sip of her drink.

"Must be new." Beck answered.

"Must be crazy" Jade snorted, "If she's interested in Mister Music Man over there."

"Jade, play nice" Beck warned as Jade stalked over to where Andre was, Beck sighed and followed her.

"So how's it going?" Tori turned her attention me and Cat.

"Good, this is fun" Cat answered cheerfully, "Robbie gave me a cupcake!" She smiled.

Tori smiled knowingly, "Yeah, we could all see you two."

Cat rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, I'm the one who got a date as well as a cupcake." She added the bit on about the cupcake quickly at the end.

I smiled, "You haven't got a date Tori?" I asked.

That's unusual.

She shook her head, "Been practicing the song I'm singing with Cat later." Her smile suddenly faded, "Oops..."

Cat groaned, "Tori! The whole point was to surprise him! That's why I wanted to sing in the first place!" She gave an exasperated sigh.

She wanted to surprise me?

With a song?

"You wanted to sing a song to surprise me?" I asked.

Cat turned to face me and nodded, "Yep...but Tori ruined the surprise!" She growled crossly at the end.

"Sorry!"

"Come on Robbie." Cat grabbed my arm and led me away from Tori, looking cross.

She pouted, "I wanted to surprise you!"

I smiled, "I'm looking forward to the performance"

She looked surprised, "Even though know about it so it's totally ruined!" She stamped her foot in annoyance.

"That's not your fault, plus I love it when you sing." I admitted.

"Why?"

"You're the most talented singer I've ever met" I replied honestly.

She frowned, "Jade and Tori get more singing parts in plays than me..." She looked miserable.

I grabbed her by the waist and put my lips against her neck, just below ear, "You're way better than Tori or Jade but...don't tell them I said that" I whispered.

"Eep!" She squeaked excitedly, "Hey...lets dance!"

I groaned, "Let's not..."

"It'll be fun!" She protested.

"Uggghh fine. If you hate me that much..."

She smiled, "I don't hate you Robbie" she playfully pushed me, "Silly billy"

A different song came on and Cat jumped amongst everyone else who was dancing and started jamming out.

I jumped around like an idiot to keep her happy.

I kept dancing with her for about half an hour and in the end I kinda enjoyed it in a weird way.

"Hehe...you wanna stop?" Cat asked.

I nodded, "Lemonade?"

"Yay! I'm gonna get food!" She scampered over to the chocolate fountain, grabbing a plate and oiling it up with marshmallows and strawberries and drizzled chocolate all over it.

I came over with our drinks, it looks good actually, I'll probably get the same.

She smiled, leading me over to where we usually sat at lunched and sat on the table, putting her legs up on the seat, I sat next to her.

She put the plate of food in her lap, "Want to share?" She beamed, "I got enough for both of us"

I took a strawberry, "Thanks."

"I have a joke!" She said suddenly:

I smiled, "Go on"

"What did the lobster say when is Mom asked him why he wouldn't share any of his toys?"

"You've already told me that one" I reminded her.

She thought for a moment and then sighed, "Phooey, Robbie I need to tell-"

"Cat!" Tori ran over to us.

Wait...TELL ME WHAT?

"Oh, are you guys setting up?"

Tori nodded, "Can you come and help?"

She smiled, "Kay!" And the looked at me and pouted, "Bye bye."

"See you." I waved shyly as she followed Tori up to the staging area.

Beck and Jade made their way over to me.

"Let's sit somewhere else!" Jade made a dash but Beck caught her by her wrist and pulled her into kiss.

"Babe, sit here with me." He pleaded.

Jade retorted with something but I wasn't listening.

I sat watching Cat trying to untangle the wires for the mics whilst Andre was running some sort of test to do with the instruments.

Tori's probably going to be at the centre of this song like she always is with Cat as back up.

"Okay everyone!" I heard Tori call into the microphone.

Most people ignored her so Cat bounced over.

"Hey you guys! Listen up!"

Good, she's got everyone's attention.

Cat nodded at Tori and passed the mic back to her, "Thanks Cat...so I'm going to singing a couple of songs but Cat wants to sing a song I think?"

Cat nodded and took the mic off of Tori, "Yep...it's for a boy I like and he knows who he is." She smiled.

Her eyes flicked through the crowd and locked onto me for a moment.

I gave her a little wave.

She likes me?

I guess she already kinda told me that...but it's different having it put in the open.

Cat turned and nodded at Andre who started up the music, Sinjin ran on and handed Tori another microphone.

(A/N) Cat's singing is in bold, Tori's is in italics.

**You've got me feeling emotions, deeper than I ever dreamed of.**

_Whoa, ohh._

**You got me feeling emotions, higher than the heavens above.**

_I feel good, I feel nice._

**I've never been so satisfied.**

**I'm in love, I'm alive.**

_Intoxicated. Flying high._

**It feels like a dream...**

_...when you touch me tenderly._

**I don't know if it's real, but I like the way I feel, inside!**

_You got me feeling emotions, deeper than I ever dreamed of._

**Whoa oh, you got me feeling emotions, higher than the heavens above.**

**In the morning, when I rise, you are the first thing**

_On my mind_

**And in the middle of the night, I feel your heart beat, next to mine.**

_It feels like a dream._

**When you love me tenderly.**

**I don't know if it's for real, but I like the way a feel, inside!**

_You got me feeling emotions._

**Deeper than I ever dreamed of.**

**Whoa, oh, you got me feeling emotions, higher than the heavens above.**

**You've got me feeling emotions, deeper than I've ever dreamed of.**

**Whoa, 've got me feeling emotions, h****igher than the heavens above.**

_And you know the way to make me lose control._

**When you're looking into my eyes you make me feel so...hi-hi-hi-hi-high!**

**High, oh baby...**

**High, oh high, alright.**

_High..._

_High, high_

_High, high_

**Whoa, you got me feeling emotions, deeper than I've ever dreamed of.**

_Whoa, oh._

**You've got me feeling emotions, higher than the heavens above.**

**Oh...you...you've got me feeling emotions.**

_Yes you do._

**Oh you, you got me feeling emotions, yeah...**

_You, emotions..._

_Deeper than I've ever dreamed of._

_Whoa, oh._

_You, emotions._

**Oh, oh, yeah.**

**You got me feeling higher.**

Cat ended with a little giggle before grabbing some water and gulped it down and chucked Tori a bottle.

The huge crowd that had gathered round the staging area burst into applause and cheers.

"Okay, we're going to take a break and then me and Andre will be singing a couple of songs-"

"What about her?" someone yelled out, pointing to Cat who was gasping for air with one hand on her throat.

Did she hurt herself whistling?

She went...really high, I didn't even know that was humanly possible...wow.

"Cat?" Tori asked.

"Yeah! Is she singing again?"

"Sorry guys!" I heard Cat speak into her mic, "I need to be somewhere!" she giggled.

For me.

Tori laughed, "We're taking a break and then me and Andre will perform in a little while.." she put her mic in the holder and ran off to talk to Andre with her bottle of water in one hand.

Cat jumped off the stage, I saw a few people hugging her.

Beck gave me a little push, "Go get your girl" he grinned.

"Wait Cat!" Tori called.

Cat's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah!"

She ran back to Tori who passed her something and Cat put it in her pocket.

I made my way over to where she was and she scampered over to meet me.

"D-did you like it?" she asked, her voice sounding slightly squeaky, she took another gulp of water, her eyes shone as she waited for my reply.

I nodded, "It was...amazing...let me re-phrase that, you were amazing." I smiled shyly.

She smiled, "I chose it for you" she answered a little more quietly.

"Did you hurt your throat?" I bit my lip.

She nodded, "I'm not used to going that high." she had admitted.

"Well you pulled it off, you sounded incredible" I congratulated her again.

She looked at me shyly, "You think so?"

"Everyone thought so"

She smiled, "Yay. Hey, want to know what Tori gave me?" she sounded excited.

"Sure."

"Wait, not here...somewhere less crowded", she looked around and then pulled me behind the bins.

I wrinkled my nose, "Lovely."

"It's the only place where people can't see." she reasoned, reaching in her pocket.

"What did she give you drugs or something?" I wondered, I meant it as a joke but from the way she was acting, it seemed like a possibility.

She whacked my arm, "No idiot...this..." she brought something out of her pocket, blushing.

"Mistletoe..." I spoke quietly.

"Mistletoe." she echoed.

"Is Miss Valentine hoping for a kiss?" I joked, discreetly wrapping one arm round her waist and pulling her closer tom me.

She didn't meet my gaze, "I...wouldn't stop you." she sounded uncertain.

I cupped her chin and smiled.

She blinked back at me.

I bent down and kissed her gently and broke it off a couple of seconds later.

Cat pouted, "That wasn't a proper kiss!" she protested and linked her arms round my neck and kissed me passionately, more roughly than the last time she kissed me.

It went on and on and on.

I wasn't sure how long she was planning on kissing me for.

She eventually broke it off after what seemed like forever.

Though I'm more than happy with having her forever.

She laid her head in my chest, "You have no idea how long I've waited for that." she whispered.

I smirked, "Ditto."

"I love you..." she said softly, looking up at me like she was scared, "Sorry! I was mean to-"

I interrupted her by kissing her again, "I love you too."

(A/N) Well, there we have it, finally completed. I hope you guys liked the ending, I know the ending was predictable but...whatever you know? This took me ages, I took the lyrics from Ariana's cover of Emotions so I'm not sure if she changed the lyrics or anything so if they're different, that's why. Thankyou to all my reviewers:

Ariana4Ever

what do u need me 4

HerMajesty85

ThatSkaterKidJacob

jnsmith11

kmdemuro991

Pensmith

SpitfireChick

.Loved

CabbieLoverSAC22

CutesyBunny

Digidestend Angel

ImnotThomas

LackingLucidity

War and Love

joyce2474

AubsyBaubsy

coolturtle

JessyRae

Sorry if I missed anyone out :( PLus all the guests that reviewed too!

Also thankyou to anyone who just read. Or favourites, followed, thankyou so much!

Without you guys, I wouldn't have completed this story! I am going to be writing a short sequel to my other story A Needle And Thread, (previously called Cat and Robbie), there might be a few days wait for the fiest chapter of the sequel though so until then. I love everyone of you for supporting me and I hope to maybe read some reviews from familiar names on my new story, thankyou!


End file.
